Evening
by Anime-Goddess2
Summary: A woman had a curse placed on her hundreds of years ago.Goku suggests to use the Dragonballs,but they were just used.Piccolo must look after her.What will happen of the course of a Year love or sorrow? R&R. COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Evening  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I Don't own the rights to anything in the whole DBZ universe which I worship so.  
  
This story, well I hate to admitt to it, but this one is by the seat of my pants. Kami only knows what'll happen. ( watchs all the DBZ characters shrink back in fear) Mwahaha! This is going to be a well rounded story. Alot of romance, and alittle of everything,excluding yaoi. Be warned, lots n lots of Piccolo! I have a soft spot for 'em. Him and Gohan, and I beg you, do not attempt to place this in a time line, save yourself a head ache, because it doesn't fit, its like most of the Dragonballz movies.  
  
Chapter One: In the shadow of Night  
  
  
  
Goku sat up slowly, and looked over at the dieing fire. He'd have to get up to get more fire wood he thought with a groan , as he pulled himself up. He shot an absent glance to his 16 year old son, who was still fast asleep.  
  
They had spared almost all day with Piccolo. Not that they had any fights to prepare for, just for fun. Goku could tell by the look in Piccolo's eyes that he did actually get lonely. Maybe after a year with Gohan, the demon king had learned what it was like to love and be loved.  
  
He shurged and started off into the woods. It wasn't really his business what Piccolo felt. Sure they were friends, but Piccolo didn't care much for people analizing him. Piccolo had left after dark some time ago, said he had more important things to do that hang around and idiot and his annoying child. Goku knew better.  
  
He stooped down grasping a tree limp. Goku decided against knocking a tree down, that'd wake Gohan up. So instead his eyes darted in the dark. Soon he was well away from the campsite, with an arm-load of huge tree limbs. Goku smiled to himself, being blessed with great nightvision, this had been an easy task. He yawned none the less. The sooner he got back the sooner he could get back to sleep. He shook his head violently and blinked, but yawned again anyway.  
  
Something steps up behind him, and he hears a twig snap. Goku turned with those saiyan fast reflexes, but sees nothing. His eyes close for a moment, he could hear someone breathing heavily, thier ki was weak, but stronger than the average person. "Show yourself." He stated flatly, in part from being tired, but mostly because it un nerved him to have something move faster than him.  
  
****  
  
"Please, do not attack me, I merly saw your fire, and was curious about who was out here" She blinked, her stomach felt tight. This man was strong, really strong. She could feel his strength like a blanket of heat surrounding him. But she could also feel the cool brereze of innocence, and how powerful his heart was. This man would bear her no ill will, or harm her. She slowly walked towards him, the earth was cold and damp beneath her bare feet, and her heart pounded in her slender throat. She had seen this man in the forest before. He visisted once in awhile, but she hadn't the courage to approach him till now.  
  
****  
  
Goku turned slightly to his right, he listened to the voice. A woman? in the woods this late? He frowned at the fear trembling in her voice" I won't attack you, I was just getting some fire wood." Goku scratched the back of his head and laughed in that trade mark way. " You scared me, sorry if I gave you the wrong idea.. Me and my son are out here camping."  
  
****  
  
She smiled back in the dark. Those words rang loud with truth. Yes, she could trust this man with her life, any of her many secrets. She stops infront of him, still shroded in the dark. "If it is not a trouble, could I join you and your son for a short while." She rubed her arms absently. She could see him clearly, as if it were day. She was very at home in the dark...  
  
****  
  
Goku noded quick to her " Sure you can!, it is kind of cold out here isn't it??" He smiled widely and turned walking back towards the dim light. About half way to the camp site Goku glanced over his shoulder, still only able to make out her silouette.  
  
Her ki is stranged, unstanble. he narrows his eyes in thought. Her life force seemed to tremble, like a candle flame when the window opens. It was just so odd. He turned back. It didn't feel like she was dieing, just, unstable. he shook his head, it was beyond words.  
  
****  
  
She smiled as they stepped onto the camp site, the smuldering fire was still giving off warmth. Her eyes shifted to the sleeping boy to her left, curled in a sleeping bag. "Your son?" she said softly, her expression softening.  
  
He was strong, but, his soul, his heart. The innocence and good of this child seemed to wrap itself around her like velvet, He was definatly his father's son. But she could since something else about him. She looked back to Goku as she sat on the flame heated earth, crossing her legs and folding her hands in her lap.  
  
****  
  
Goku started staking the wood on the fire, and blew on the embers to bring the flames back to life. soon the lucid fire light casted itself onto the woman who had followed him back. Goku tried not to stare, but he did for a moment none-the-less.  
  
She wore a tattered cotton dress that bore her bare shoulders and reaches to her knees. It was dirty stained, but one could tell it's true color had been cream, or maybe even white. It Laced from the neck to the middle of her chest with old white strings. But Goku was dumbstruck, not by her outfit. Her long black hair feel to the ground and shimmered blue in the light, bringing out the errir color of her eyes.They were midnight blue, the light danced across those orbs looking not unlike stars. Her skin was flawless, like fine porciline.  
  
Goku quickly smiled "Yeah, His name is Gohan.He sure is something else." He looks over to his son, the woman's smoldering beauty having already fallen from his intrest. He loved his wife. Chi-Chi was the most beautiful woman in the universe in his eyes. He sat down on his sleeping bag, and proped his elbows on his knees.  
  
****  
  
She blinked puzzled at this man's reaction to her appearance. She didn't talk to people much, in fact. This man had been the first to see her in afew years. She looked at the boy again as he stired quietly in his sleep. Ah to sleep. what is sleep like? she wonders quietly to herself before she returned her gaze to the man. "May I ask what your name is?" she smiled to him.  
  
****  
  
"Oh yeah.." he laughed at that, and slaping his forhead lightly."How silly. I forgot to tell you my name. My name is Goku." He blinked slightly. Shes so proper... Her words rolled off her tongue in a practiced way. Like a well schooled person. " By the way, whats your name?"  
  
****  
  
Her eyes widened a touch at the question. What is my name? Come to think of it, I have never been called anything. her eyes wandered for several moments, her eyes soon dazed over the fire as the flames licked the air, the golden light stark against the night. " My name is...Eve" Her eyes returned to Goku. She smiled, having picked a name for herself.  
  
****  
  
Goku grined brightly "well I'm glad I found you out there, its nice to meet you Eve." he noded to her" what were you doing out there anyway?..do you live nearby?" Goku asked. He hadn't seen any housed in this area, but he never really looked hard. He could have easily missed something. Maybe Eve was just a night person.  
  
****  
  
She hesitated, but not long enough to really notice. "Yes, I live nearby, I was simply enjoying the night air and lost track of how far I had traveled. That is when I saw your fire" she giggled faintly and added "And that is when I started you Goku." her fingers traced through the sand before her, drawing simple pictures absent mindedly. One looked to be some kind of cat, the other a sun.  
  
Her eyes then darted back to him " I should really be leaving now. It is very late." Eve stood slowly, dusting her dress off in a trained gesture that all woman seem to have.  
  
****  
  
Goku stood as well "Well, it was fun talking to you Eve.. You sure you can find your way back?" His voice edging on consern. She was right. It was very late, and dark. He couldn't possibly imagin how she could find her way anywhere. But if she lived nearby, she probably new this area well enough.  
  
He was still puzzled over her ki it seemed to be steadily getting more confident, less wavering. Goku decided to himself that he would make note of where they were when morning came. He'd like to visit this girl again. He might tell Piccolo about her, seeing as he spent 98% of his time in the woods doing something or another. He would know of any houses near here  
  
****  
  
Eve noded thankfully "It was a pleasure speaking with you aswell Goku. Thank you for your consern, but I can find my way back easily. Thank you again for your hospitality" She bowed slightly to him, her hair falling in a ebony curtain over one shoulder, before she turned and dissapeared into the darkness.  
  
The warm of those two good hearted warriors yielded to the cold of night, leaving her skin chilled as much as absence of the fire light..I hope to see those two again some day.. .The world gave way to the endless shades of black and blue.  
  
Eve. what an apropreate name she had chosen for herself. She starts off aimlessly. Home,Sure. The night was her home.  
  
****  
  
Goku waved blankly and finally laid down, pulling his sleeping bag around him. His gaze drifting over to Gohan for a moment. What a strange woman..nice though... . Too Bad Gohan slept through it  
  
Goku sighed inwardly. He then closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He wondered faintly before sleep draged him down. would anyone even believe him when he told them about this girl.  
  
~*************~  
  
Whatcha think!? Trust me, it hasn't gotten to the good stuff yet! Please Review. Flame if you must. I'm a firm believer in constructive critizism!... Stay tuned for chapter 2.. well, I won't post a chapter 2 if no one likes this chapter, so. Its in your hands! Tell me if you would like to know who and what this girl Eve is. 


	2. Through Sapphire Eyes

Evening  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I don't own the rights to anything in the whole DBZ universe which I worship so.  
  
This story, well I hate to admit to it, but this one is by the seat of my pants. Kami only knows what'll happen. (watches all the DBZ characters shrink back in fear) Mwahaha! This is going to be a well-rounded story. Be warned, lots n lots of Piccolo! I have a soft spot for 'em. Him and Gohan, and I beg you, do not attempt to place this in a time line, save yourself a head ache, because this is a A/U. Much Like the Dragonball Z movies. They just don't fit! (like The Tree of Might..I mean..shesh)  
  
Thanks everyone who reviewed Chapter one! I'm hoping this will live up to your expectations!  
  
-------------------- = Changing view points or location.(such as switching from Goku's point of view to Piccolo's)  
  
Chapter Two: Through Sapphire eyes  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku sighed deeply as he looked at Piccolo and Gohan. Both of which stood blinking at him. "C'mon!! I really did see someone last night. She came while you were asleep Gohan Honest!" Goku pleaded. He had been trying to convince them for nearly an hour now about Eve.  
  
Gohan kept insisting that he had dreamt it. "IT WASN'T A DREAM!!" Goku sighed again. "I couldn't of been, Because I got the fire wood that's right there.." He said and pointed at the pile behind him. His voice grew sullen.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Gohan shook his head and glanced up to his sensei Piccolo. "What do you think Mr. Piccolo?" he crossed his arms in the same manner Piccolo did his. Not really to mimic his teacher, but it had become somewhat of a habit.  
  
He stared up at him and thought silently for a few moments. He is soo awesome..I'm glad he still tolerates me. Gohan turned back to his father. Its strange to think that Mr.Piccolo and my dad used to hate each other.now their great friends.. Or at least the pretend to be for my sake.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
His eyes narrowed faintly. "..He could be telling the truth" He spoke solemnly. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment "I've never seen any human's out here aside from you and Goku..but that doesn't mean they do not exist. Their power levels are so pathetic, I could have easily just over looked them." He opened his eyes and looked down to his pupil.  
  
He sure as hell had not seen any houses out here. So what. Was this human female sleeping on the ground?. Not likely From what I have seen of Human females..they are not the type to do such..but still..this might be worth looking into. His obsidian eyes turned slowly back to Goku, who scratched the back of his head nervously, the way he always did. What a buffoon.He probably was just seeing things. it was enough to make Piccolo wonder sometimes is that blow to Goku's head that made him forget his mission had at the same time caused brain damage. That brought a smirk to the namake's lips .  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Goku tilted his head faintly at the Namake's smile. Wonder whats so funny.. Goku merely shrugged it off. "Well its about time for me and Gohan to get back. Chi-Chi is probably already furious." The Saiyan laughed nervously and slung his back sack on.  
  
"Well it' been fun Piccolo.Lets do this again soon Ok?" He hoped upwards and hovered several feet above the ground gazing down at his son and the green warrior.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Piccolo sneered. " Go home Goku!" His voice growled loudly. "I have more important thing to do than play around with you!" The namake turned, his cape fanned out slightly . His eyes then fell on Gohan.  
  
His heart swelled slightly. He loved that boy. Though he might never truly admit it to himself, he did none- the- less. He has grown so much. he shot the child kid a smirk. "..I'll see you later kid."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Gohan smiled brightly and nodded to his mentor. His ebony locks bounced faintly at the motion. "Sure thing Mr. Piccolo!"  
  
With that spoken the teen fighter hovered up to his father and in a sudden flare of ki the two saiyans soared out of site. The tree swayed violently at the downdraft, birds fluttered away.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Piccolo watched at the two disappeared, silently saddened by they're departure. He did enjoy having them around. Still, emotions such as that he did not accept. But he felt them, even if he never acknowledged them.  
  
So Piccolo stood there and listened. Basking in the noon sun, enjoying the peaceful moment in which he stood.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Eve stood watching Piccolo her body absolutely still. She blinked at him. It is him again.so Piccolo is his name. She closed her eyes slowly and felt his aura like a cool summer breeze.  
  
His heart was caring, yet troubled. He had felt terrible hurt and rage for so long. But love found it's way to him. That boy. must be the one.His innocence. Her thoughts jumbled for a moment.  
  
It was hard for her to think clearly during the day. It was like her mind was dazed, she had to concentrate to get her thoughts through. Her foot moved slightly, which caused the leaves littering the ground to crack.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Piccolo jerked his gaze to the tree just to his right. His eyes narrowed as he tried to see what lerked in the shadows. He uncrossed his massive arms, in a trained fashion. His namake ears listened to the creature's breathing. It had just started to breath faster.  
  
His eyes relaxed visibly upon spotting the creator of the noise. He re- crossed his arms and took to the air, glancing back down as the creature stepped into the sun. Its that black tiger again. he saw this tiger quite often, it did not seem to be afraid of him, even while he was sparing with his split form.  
  
It was a magnificent beast. It was the largest tiger he had ever seen, not to mention the only black one. It also had the most amazing blue eyes.  
  
He turned, thinking nothing more of it as he shot out of site, going to train near his cave,  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
She felt the sun beating against her black fur as she watched Piccolo disappear over the tree line. Her tail lashed softly. Her tail twitched softly and she turned, her huge clawed feet took her back into the shadowy recesses of the forest.  
  
Eve had been this way for hundreds of years. By day, she became this majestic creature. By night, her true-self. She stopped and slowly sank to the cold damp earth. He is so strong. Maybe one night I should.. rabbit!!! Her eyes darted over to the rabbit in the bushed 20 feet south east of her. Before she realized what was happening, her obsidian claws crushed the small furry creature and she began ripping into his tender flesh. The copperish taste of blood pooled in her jaws. Eve had to close her eyes.  
  
Most of her days were spent hunting, and sleeping, because in trust she had very little control of her animal counterpart. Instincts always seemed to over rule her rational thoughts with little effort.  
  
When Eve's prey had been picked clean. Her muscles relaxed and her sapphire eyes closed, sleep soon rolled the tiger into blackness. But Eve's mind still stayed awake, and aware. .what did I do.why did he cast this curse upon me?.. A single tear slid from the beast's closed eye as Eve cried, locked in her prison of flesh and blood  
  
  
  
  
  
Welll!? What did you think of Chapter 2 ?? Please review! Tell me if this was better or worse than one, and if you'd like to find out, who cursed Eve? and what the Z fighter's can do to help.? 


	3. My Love

Evening  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I don't own the rights to anything in the whole DBZ universe which I worship so.  
  
This story, well I hate to admit to it, but this one is by the seat of my pants. Kami only knows what'll happen. (watches all the DBZ characters shrink back in fear) Mwahaha! This is going to be a well-rounded story. Be warned, lots n lots of Piccolo! I have a soft spot for 'em. Him and Gohan, and I beg you, do not attempt to place this in a time line, save yourself a head ache, because this is a A/U. Much Like the Dragonball Z movies. They just don't fit! (like The Tree of Might..I mean..shesh)  
  
Thanks everyone who reviewed Chapter 2.! If you enjoyed the plot twist, there is more to come!  
  
-------------------- = Changing view points or location.(such as switching from Goku's point of view to Piccolo's)  
  
Chapter Two: My Love..  
  
  
  
Piccolo sat down after five straight hours of training with two of his split forms. Sweat beaded on his face and he collapsed under a tree just outside of the clearing where he normally trained. The sun was steadily drifting towards the west.  
  
The Namake had shed his cape and turban hours ago, so now he rested on the grass in his purple gi. He sighed heavily as he let the natural silence around him cause all his body to grow lax with sleep.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Eve stalked to sleeping warrior with uncanny stealth. Her massive paws carried her steadily closer with unblinking eyes of endless blue. As she had done for years now. Her clawed feet paused as she stood over him. In her tiger body she stood about five ft from the ground to her shoulder. She had stripes, but faint ones. Much like a black leopard's spots.  
  
Her eyes softened as her tail swayed slowly from left to right.' How peaceful he is now.One could not tell how sorrowful his heart is. I have watched you. .Piccolo..I know you feel.that you love.' Her ebony ears lowered slightly with her head, she sniffed his shirt in an involuntary animal gesture.  
  
He smelled of sweat and dirt. Her nose wrinkled faintly. He smelled very male. He needs a bath. She inwardly thought to herself. But the tiger took her words to close to heart. Before she could stop herself. She ran her hot tongue up the entire length of Piccolo's cheek.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Piccolo's obsidian eyes flew open as he felt something hot ,wet and rough slide over the whole right side of his face. He nearly jumped 10ft as he gazed up into the eyes of a colossal Tiger.  
  
His warrior instincts got the best of him, because in a flash of movement his left fist connected with the tiger's right shoulder, plowing it's black body into a nearby tree. The beast gave a half hearted yelp before falling still on the ground.  
  
He stood slowly looking at the tiger. Had he killed it ? As we moved closer, he realized it was the same tiger that had been following him around since he could remember.' What was it doing so close?... '  
  
Piccolo stopped, towering over the fallen creature. He suddenly felt a swell of hurt in his chest. After all, the tiger had never hurt him. If it had wanted to attack him, he would have never woken up. 'What have I done.?' He closed his eyes for a moment, clinching his fists tightly at his sides.  
  
His eyes opened. He was becoming soft. Spending time with Gohan had made him have emotions. One he did not wish to posses. "...Foolish beast!" He shouted at the still form at his feet. He suddenly held out his right hand and formed a ball of energy.  
  
Just then the tiger moved slightly, its sides heaved a labored breath. A pitiful whimper of sorts fell from the tiger's jaws. The ball of ki disappeared and his expression faltered. ".it.. its alive..?"  
  
--------------------------  
  
The pain was almost unbearable.' What happened?.uh.it hurts...It feels like I'm dieing.' a tears began to fall from her tightly closed eyes. She could feel her body begin to shudder faintly. Both her sides felt crushed, and it was getting harder and harder to breath. 'Will this be the end of it then?..a merciful end.. to all of it.'  
  
Eve tasted blood on her tongue. She was badly hurt. She relaxed as her skin began to grow cold. She wanted to sleep, a sleep un-like any she had before. One where she would be at peace forever. She coughed weakly.  
  
Her eyes opened slowly at she felt something warm against her furry cheek.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Piccolo knelt by the magnificent creature and placed his hand gently on it's face. 'It will surely die if I leave it here..' He told himself. His heart told him to do something for the tiger. His mind told him to leave it to the wolves, he had no time for such compassionate non sense.  
  
But there he was, torn. He stared down into those deep blue eyes. He saw something in those blue depths, sadness. Those were not normal tigers eyes. As he looked closer he became even more assured that this tiger was abnormal in some way. Its eyes were..human..  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Eve stared back at the namake even as sleep tugged at her eyes.' If he only knew.' She sighed and looked away into the forest, her breaths coming shorter and farther between.' If he only knew.how much I loved him.' More tears slide from her eyes, as the darkness was threatened to wrap her in its comforting embrace.' I love you.Piccolo.'.  
  
WELL!! That's Chapter 3. Don't worry. This is not the end yet. But if you don't want a Chapter 4, just lemme know. It can end this way. evil laughter 


	4. Thank You

Evening  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I don't own the rights to anything in the whole DBZ universe which I worship so.  
  
This story, well I hate to admit to it, but this one is by the seat of my pants. Kami only knows what'll happen. (watches all the DBZ characters shrink back in fear) Mwahaha! This is going to be a well-rounded story. Be warned, lots n lots of Piccolo! I have a soft spot for 'em. Him and Gohan, and I beg you, do not attempt to place this in a time line, save yourself a head ache, because this is a A/U. Much Like the Dragonball Z movies. They just don't fit! (like The Tree of Might..I mean..shesh)  
  
Thanks everyone who reviewed Chapter 3.! I hope this story is interesting enough so far. This one is for all you Piccolo fans!  
  
-------------------- = Changing view points or location.(such as switching from Goku's point of view to Piccolo's) ' ...' = thoughts Chapter Two: Thank you...  
  
Eve stirred faintly before her indigo eyes slowly opened. The soft glow of firelight filled her vision. Her skin was warmed by it as she sighed heavily. She let the last traced fade into the night. 'sleep?' Her eyes suddenly widened. 'what.where am I..?'  
  
Her eyes darted about as she began to recall everything. The tree, the taste of blood. '..did I die?.' Her brow creased in bewilderment, but as she motioned to sit up, the throbbing pain which followed insured her otherwise. Dead people certainly don't hurt like that.  
  
In spite of the piercing ach in her ribs she forced herself up until her long ebony hair fell down her back. Eve's gaze wandered over her surroundings. She was in a cave. There were a few baskets in on far corner which most likely contained food of some sort. Aside from that it was barren, the fire the only thing diluting the darkness.  
  
She inhaled deeply. For her curse was double edged. She retained several beneficial tiger ablities, such as heightened night vision and sense of smell. She then knew where she was, and that alone seemed to comfort her. The tension in her body seemed to vanish. She was in Piccolo's cave.  
  
As happy as she was to be there. Eve found her body needed rest, so she slowly fell back. She wraped herself in the blanket Piccolo had apparently given her. She didn't sleep, she had never really been able to, save the past day or so ' how long was I asleep?' she closed her eyes and rested.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Piccolo stood outside of the cave, his arms crossed tightly across his chest, and his eyes closed. He had been standing out there since he had managed to save that.. tiger's life. His eyes opened slightly. He had seen what happens to her when the sun sets.  
  
He turned his head vaguly to the cave behind him. The fire light flickering across his green features. '..I will get some answers..' He was determined now, and it was not like he had much else to do lately. The Earth was safe.  
  
His namakian ears picked up movement from inside and his eyes narrowed ".Now I'll know who this female is." He gracefully unfolded his arms and turned towards the cave. '..she must be the one Goku spoke of. Her ki is, indeed, very strange.'  
  
When he entered he saw her form lying still, most of her naked back to him. ' did she pass out?.' He gritted his teeth. He desperately wanted answers. But he decided against forcibly waking her. She had been in dire condition only hours ago.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Her eyes opened ".I am Eve.." She rolled over, drawing the blanket around her. Eve stared at The Namake , but not out of shock, surprise, or disgust. But with something else.' You rescued me.' She had thought for sure she would have did. Piccolo would have never saved her, wasting time to save a lowly Tigress.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Piccolo's eyes widened a touch '..so she is awake.. good.' He eased himself down to sit on the other side of the fire. His ebony eyes narrowed faintly, his arms still crossed over his chest. His mind was swimming with thousands of questions as he stared at this 'Eve'. ".what are you?.."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Her expression weakened 'that is right.. He witnessed my change.' Eve slowly sat up, facing him, still holding the warm cloth around her. She had not felt warmth such as this in so many years. The fire, the blanket, and Piccolo. Amazing as it seemed, his heart gave off amazing heat, like soft velvet against her skin. "..Human"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Piccolo laughed shortly at that "Ha.. human.. well I've never seen a human take the shape of a beast.." He stared at her. As she moved he could tell she was still in a great deal of pain. He had luckily saved half a senzu bean from when he had last trained intensely with Goku, but it had not healed her completely. At least she'd live.  
  
'Why should I care if she lives or dies? Goku would frown upon this. He would kill me if I let an innocent weakling such as this die ' He nodded inwardly to himself.  
  
That had to be the reason. Being around Goku and Gohan had conditioned him with what was right and wrong. ' well in that case, He can tend her.. I'll drop her at the Son Goku's house and be done with it.. '  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Eve's eyes faltered.'.he is right.maybe I'm not human.. anymore.' Her gaze fell to the rock floor hetween her and the embers.".Then perhaps I ..was human.a long time ago."  
  
She tried never to think about the time before her change. The mere thought of it maybe her throat tight. 'no.. I will not cry.'  
  
------------------------------------  
  
His frown deepened. '.. what is she talking about.. "was human?" .' Piccolo could also hear the pain in her words, but not pain from her wounds.  
  
He searched desperately for the right words. For a reason unknown to him, he didn't want to upset her further. " care to explain?" he final said gruffly.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
'..I knew he would ask me this.' She inhaled deeply, and released it slowly. "very well.. You did trouble yourself to tend to my wounds.. I owe you as much." her blue eyes closed faintly.  
  
" Nearly 300 years ago.A wizard kidnapped me from my small village.The village which is now known as South City." She opened her eyes to see the slight astonishment cross his features. 'I wonder if he will even believe my words.'  
  
" He wished for me to be his wife. I refused. I could not love someone as heartless as he." Her eyes dropped to looks at the fire. She was also an empath, that is why she can feel anyone's heart. "..He tried several spells to cause me to have love for him.. None of his incantations had any affect on my heart. So in a fit a fury he decided that if I would not love him, Then I'd be cursed to a half life for eternity."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Piccolo's expression remained mild, but inwardly he was in shock.'.my kami.' For a moment, he could almost feel himself relating to her, he had not been blessed with a cheery start. But he quickly retorted. "..so that is why you are only human at night."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Eve nodded, trying desperately not to cry, and it showed in her voice " after he released me, I could not return home.." She looked back to him. "I have been in this forest ever since. With only myself for company." She looked down. " .that and you."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
He raised a brow at that " I have never seen you be.." He stopped. And closed his eyes in thought.'..come to think of it.even when I was a child, there had been a Black tiger around'  
  
----------------------------------  
  
She nods, seeing him rethink his statement." Yes.you remember me now don't you?" She smiles faintly in remembrance " I was there while you grew up. and when your heart grew warm.."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Piccolo blinked " what are you babbling about woman?" He watched her.' at least she didn't start crying, I don't think I could stand that'  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"You know of what I speak. When you learned to love. When that child Gohan entered your life" she smiled, remembering his change. The way it had warmed her soul as he felt for the child.  
  
"I just wish I could have witnessed when you sacrificed yourself for him."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
He smirked faintly " and how would you have learned about that if you were not there?" he seemed overwhelmed with curiosity suddenly.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
She smiled at him " I heard Gohan.. He speaks of you often when he sleeps by the lake. Sometimes even when he is awake. " She slowly laid herself down with a faint groan. She felt tired now.  
  
" How long till sunrise Piccolo?.."  
  
------------------------------- Concern snuck its way into Piccolo's eyes as he watched her careful movements.".. a few hours from now"  
  
He stood slowly, " get some rest.I will take you to Goku tomorrow.." He did not wait for her reply before turning, her cape sweeping in the wake of his brisk walk.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Eve sighed, closing her eyes '..and what then Piccolo?.' She wrapped the blankets more tightly around her body, Piccolo's warmth having left her with only the fire's comfort.  
  
  
  
Yes, I know, not a very good chapter, The first week of school has really been hammering me into the ground. Senior yearla sigh well if you guys want more, tell me. It is going to get better from here on out. Review! Your reviews make my dad! You guys are my motivation! 


	5. Kindred Spirits

Evening  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I don't own the rights to anything in the whole DBZ universe which I worship so.  
  
This story, well I hate to admit to it, but this one is by the seat of my pants. Kami only knows what'll happen. (watches all the DBZ characters shrink back in fear) Mwahaha! This is going to be a well-rounded story. Be warned, lots n lots of Piccolo! I have a soft spot for 'em. Him and Gohan, and I beg you, do not attempt to place this in a time line, save yourself a headache, because this is an A/U. Much Like the Dragonball Z movies. They just don't fit! (like The Tree of Might..I mean..shesh)  
  
Thanks everyone who is reviewing! You guys make my DAY. I would like to take this time to note that Piccolo is not asexual. Why you ask? He just isn't in this one, you may assume what you like.  
  
-------------------- = Changing view points or location.(such as switching from Goku's point of view to Piccolo's) ' ...' = thoughts  
  
Chapter Two: Kindred spirit.  
  
Eve opened her eyes slowly. The sun beamed into the cave entrance casting long black shadows across the rough stone floor. 'I am still at his dwelling.' She thought with a smile. Then he appeared in the cave's mouth, his shadow falling over her.  
  
His cape shuddered faintly in a morning breeze, with his arms skillfully crossed over his chest. She allowed herself to take in his appearance slowly. This was not a lustful gaze it was deeper than that. She admired him for all his strength. His heart was stronger than her own. He took his solitary life in great stride.  
  
She knew good and well Piccolo longed secretly for company. After his fall from evil, he grew to like the presence of others, especially Gohan's.  
  
Her eyes narrowed, the look on his face was cold, and he was studying her form as well. That is when her heart sank deeply. She felt her tail tap the stone floor impatiently. She was in her tigress state.  
  
Her confession to Piccolo the prior night had lifted a weight from her shoulders. She had somehow thought she would have remained human when the sun came. It was a false hope.  
  
Her body still ached greatly, but the night of rest had surely healed her immediate worries. She heaved herself up and strode slowly to the awaiting namake. 'How long has he been waiting?' she wondered distantly as she gazed up at him, tail growing still.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
He watched the massive onyx tigress approach him. His eyes drifted to her huge paws each at the very least a foot across. The tips of her obsidian claws glistened faintly in the new day's light. He vaguely thought of how large they must be when fully extended.  
  
His eyes returned to her's, they of course still held her human soul. The deepest of blues. He could see her thoughts whirling behind them. ' I wonder what it feels like, to be locked in an animal body.' His skin grew cold at the thought; he could almost feel the pain radiating from her.  
  
" I don't expect you can talk can you?" he asked dryly. Almost positive her feline vocal chords could not form words. But he had to ask; this would all be simpler if she could. He couldn't begin to imagine how the Son's would take this --------------------------------  
  
She slowly shook her head, her eyes narrowing slightly. Oh how she wanted to talk to him. She felt some how, UN worthy of being near him while like this. Her shoulder's twitched slightly and she walked past him, her paws patting the rough stone faintly before pausing at the edge.  
  
Piccolo's cave over looked the forest from the mountain range to the east. The wind swept over her thick fur. She couldn't truly feel it though her thick coat. The view was breath taking. Her eyes wandered about' how will I get down from here?'  
  
As if Piccolo had heard her question, she was lifted from the ground abruptly. Out of pure reflex her muscles grew tense and her eyes sealed tightly shut.  
  
Her indigo eyes opened to the feel of air racing past her. The feel of his arms tightly around her was enough to ease the tension from her body. He had to hold her with both arms from her sheer size. Her eyes took in the fastly growing earth below her until his feet were both planted firmly on the ground. Her dropped her moments later. Eve grunted weakly as she collapsed in a heap at the warrior's feet. She quickly picked herself up glancing at him as he began walking down a woodland path.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
He glanced at his surrounding weakly as he listened to the sound of Eve's paws on the leaves littered path. The combination of that and the highly musical forest seemed to sooth him. He sighed deeply.  
  
He had felt this eerie peacefulness all night, and the following morning. It unnerved him slightly. Why did this tiger.. or woman.. make him feel so at ease? ' Perhaps it had to do with the spell cast upon her. yes that must be it.'  
  
His thoughts were silenced as he heard her sigh heavily in almost a grunt. He turned his he very slightly, enough to look of his shoulder at her. Her head was down cast. '..Why is she staring at the ground.' The sight bothered him a little, seeing a tigress behave in a very unnatural manner. His gaze soon returned to the forest ahead.  
  
----------------------------  
  
She some how felt embarrassed by her animalistic state. She did not know why. 'He must be cursing himself for aiding me.' She knew of how he felt about others, excluding Gohan. She also knew how he felt about women, from the way he spoke. He despised those of the female gender.  
  
She turned her ears back, listening to her own footsteps. She felt oddly at peace here, in Piccolo's aura and his scent, which lingered from his brisk pace. A purr rolled from her throat. If not for the fur a crimson blush would be seen.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Piccolo raised a brow at her soft purr, but did not turn. He could feel her presence on the back of his neck, like when someone stares at you to intensely. He narrowed his eyes a dismissed her from his mind and continued walking...  
  
After a few hours of walking they were within shouting distance of Goku's house. Piccolo stopped. His gaze turned to the tigress, who's sides were heaving greatly, and her pale pink tongue just faintly showed through her gaping jaws." We'll rest here." He said and ventured off the path. 'I should have stopped sooner, I forgot about her injury.'  
  
He sat down by the shade tree just beside the lake Gohan was so fond of fishing in. He smirked faintly, and briefly as he watched Eve lap up the lake water eagerly. ".. You alright?" he said flatly.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Eve took a deep breath of air and fell onto the lush grass very ungracefully . Her sides burned and her paws ached slightly, but she nodded solemnly to him. She was a little taken aback by his display of concern.  
  
She watched him rest his back against the oak, and taped her tail, the cold damp grass nearly as soothing as his being with her. She managed to suppress the urge to rub her furry cheek against him, '..if I could only speak.'  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Piccolo nodded back to her. He noticed her intense stare, those blue eyes threatening to burn a hole straight through him. "Once you have rested we'll see Goku, do you remember him?"  
  
He let the tension in his shoulders seep away slowly, her gaze not bothering him, in fact her closeness to him was almost intoxicating. 'what?.I shouldn't be thinking like this.' he closed his eyes growling inwardly'.I will have to consult Kami about this.'  
  
-----------------------------  
  
She once again nodded in reply to his question. '..ah.. Goku.. yes I remember him.his innocence.I wonder if Piccolo's beloved Gohan will be there as well..' She smiled, her whiskers rising slightly.  
  
'But what about Chi-Chi.?' her expression fell at that. She recalled Piccolo's ramblings about the demon woman chi-chi. She somehow knew deep down this chichi creature would not approve of her presence. But she would face this head on. If Piccolo could survive her, so could she.  
  
After several minutes Eve felt ready for this challenge place before her. With Piccolo at her side anyway. Her ebony form rouse slowly and her eyes fixed on Piccolo.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Ready?" he asked distantly. He watched the tigress nod to him and stood slowly. '..this will prove interesting.' he thought to himself as Eve watched his every movement like a curious cat.  
  
He popped his neck to the left and to the right and walked back to the well worn path. He listened to her following close at his heels. He also heard what sounded like a nervous sigh. 'don't worry Eve, I'll be right here' he said it in his head, but still could not believe he thought such words. '..what is happening to me?'  
  
  
  
Alright! I think that is a improvement compared to Chapter 4, don't you? Well anyway, I'll try to get the next one up soon. Is Piccolo just under the influence of magic? Or is there a bond between him and eve? And what will chi-chi think of a colossal Tiger playing with her precious son? All to come in the next chapter. REVIEW! Please! The more reviews the faster the chapter will get written! I need some incentive!is petty.. knows it 


	6. Together at last

Evening  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I don't own the rights to anything in the whole DBZ universe which I worship so.  
  
This story, well I hate to admit to it, but this one is by the seat of my pants. Kami only knows what'll happen. (watches all the DBZ characters shrink back in fear) Mwahaha! This is going to be a well-rounded story. Be warned, lots n lots of Piccolo! I have a soft spot for 'em. Him and Gohan, and I beg you, do not attempt to place this in a time line, save yourself a headache, because this is an A/U. Much Like the Dragonball Z movies. They just don't fit! (Like The Tree of Might..I mean..shesh)  
  
Thanks all of you who are bearing with me, and to all of you who haven't read it since chapter one, can't blame you if you bailed out on me, it's not that good of a story. But I'm reading more, and I might just get the hang of this some day soon! I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter sniffles I'll live, but I'd love to hear from you guys. I'm serious when I say your reviews make my day.  
  
-------------------- = Changing view points or location.(such as switching from Goku's point of view to Piccolo's) '...' = Thoughts  
  
Chapter Two: Together at last.  
  
Eve followed directly behind Piccolo, all her muscles taught, racked with tension. '.maybe Chi-Chi is not home.oh dear kami let the demon mistress be away.' All of Piccolo's horrid descriptions of Chi-Chi came flooding into her head, throbbing with every paw beat on the ground.  
  
Her velvet ears slide down in a submissive manner as the house grew closer and closer. Eve's fearful thoughts had her tigress body on alert and low to the earth, tail still.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Piccolo glanced back as he stopped outside the door. His brow raised at the visually rgid feline at his back. She didn't blink, she appeared like a house cat watching a dog pass by on the street.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something to calm Eve, but the door came open and the all too familiar Goku smile was in it's place. " Goku.." was his greeting  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Piccolo! Hi!" Goku turned his head "hey Gohan com'er a sec!" The jubilant saiyan returned his gaze to Piccolo. "So , whatcha doin here, we weren't supposed to be sparing till tomorrow.right?" He lifted his fingers and did the math in his head "Yeah..tomorrow."  
  
He could easily see that this wasn't a social call. Not that Piccolo ever did give social calls, excluding Gohan's birthday. There was something about Piccolo that made him appear much more serious than the usual. Before Goku could utter his concern Gohan came trotting up.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Gohan gasped upon seeing Piccolo, he had been so engrossed in his studies that he had not felt his sensei's ki approach. "Piccolo!!"  
  
His eyes lite up and he could barely contain himself as he ran up to his best friend and hugged him tightly around the waist. He looked up and was rewarded with a rare smile from the namake he loved so much. Piccolo began idle chat with his father. '..I wonder why he's here, he almost never comes over unless something is wrong.'  
  
He was about to ask why his sensei had visited, but he heard a twig faintly snap behind the white cape. He shifted his weight to peer around the white garment and saw a massive tiger standing there, poised for attack it seemed.  
  
His warm heart thankfully thought it out before he attacked. He noticed the fear in the animal's eyes. '..those eyes. I've never seen a tiger with eyes like that.' " Hey Piccolo, when did you get a pet?"  
  
--------------------------  
  
Eve side- stepped to escape the boy's gaze, she knew he meant her no ill will or harm, but she couldn't help but hide. '..I hope Piccolo can explain me to them.'  
  
Her eyes relaxed faintly as the boy leaned further to smiled broadly at her and wave. She nodded casually to Gohan and the boy blinked, his smiled faltered.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Piccolo sighed and shook his head." She isn't my pet Gohan." He moved away from Eve so that Goku could see what his son was referring to. Eve motioned to retreat behind him again and he lifted his hand, causing her to pause, and soon sit, though her nervous tension was still painfully obvious.  
  
" Goku, do you remember that woman you met two nights ago in the forest?" His eyes narrowed at Goku's puzzlement, but thankfully he soon recalled the event and nodded with a smile. Piccolo returned the nod. "Well this tigress is the woman you saw."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Goku almost fell backwards in shock "WHAT!?" The saiyan walked out of the doorway to look at her more closely. The tigress squirmed under his studied gaze. He managed to see her eyes. "Yeah, your right Piccolo.." He smiled and waved to her " Hi Eve, fancy seeing you again." He turn to Piccolo again, crossing his arms " I must have been really tired, because I could have sworn she was a woman.. not a cat.." He shurged.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Gohan blinked and looked back at the Tigress, who was giving his father a really odd look with a sweat drop on her face. He shrugged while he listened to Piccolo explain to Goku who Eve was, and why she looked the way she did.  
  
He smoothed his hand over the fur between her ears and received her attention. He began to scratch behind her ear. He smiled as he heard her begin to purr softly and she closed her eyes." My name is Gohan.. I'm glad to met you Eve. Is that Short for Evening?" He moved to stand beside her, he stood little over a foot or two over her while she was sitting. 'She is beautiful.. and so soft too..'  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Eve nuzzled against his hand, no one had ever stroked her before, and she really liked it. She nodded to his question and closed her eyes. Eve's tail slide from side to side across the ground.' Hello to you too Gohan.'  
  
His warm spirit engulfed her much as Piccolo's seemed to. His very presence soothed her heart. '..I am Glad I have found you and Piccolo.I feel complete now. '  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well its a little short, but I had to stop it there, another chapter coming soon. Very soon. As always, flames are ok, the only way to improve is to know your mistakes. Well if anyone is still reading this anyway. Well to come up next.. What will chi-chi have to say about Eve, and do the Z team have any plans to help her lift the curse, and if so, how? 


	7. What is a DragonBall?

Evening  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I don't own the rights to anything in the whole DBZ universe which I worship so.  
  
This story, well I hate to admit to it, but this one is by the seat of my pants. Kami only knows what'll happen. (watches all the DBZ characters shrink back in fear) Mwahaha! This is going to be a well-rounded story. Be warned, lots n lots of Piccolo! I have a soft spot for 'em. Him and Gohan, and I beg you, do not attempt to place this in a time line, save yourself a headache, because this is an A/U. Much Like the Dragonball Z movies. They just don't fit! (Like The Tree of Might..I mean..shesh)  
  
Thanks all of you who are bearing with me, my thanks to my loyal fans!! (all 2 or 3 of you!) I'm doing this for me, but more importantly YOU GUYS! tears up, and sniffles I love you guys!.. well onto the story! If you guys EVER have a suggestion or an idea, feel free to lemme know. I always need fresh ideas.  
  
-------------------- = Changing view points or location.(such as switching from Goku's point of view to Piccolo's) '...' = Thoughts  
  
Chapter Two: What is a Dragonball?.  
  
Eve snapped out of her little land of bliss at a sudden shrill voice. Her indigo eyes flashed to life and her ears perched high on her head. 'What in the name of Kami was that!?' She looked over to Piccolo and Goku, both of which seemed distressed about the noise as well.  
  
She then followed their intent gaze, but was too late to dodge the frying pan. "RAHHOWL!" She fell backwards as the cast iron pan connected with her skull. Her massive black body fell motionless behind Gohan. '.what.. was.. that?.' she strained to think through the loud ringing in her ears.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Piccolo's frown deepened as he watched Chi-Chi knock his feline companion to the ground in one fowl swoop. '..what does Goku see in this woman??? She is deranged '  
  
His thoughts turned to fear as the enraged female turned to him, waving the pan in his direction. He easily dodged her assaults." Goku call your woman off!" He shouted, back to the saiyan at his back, which stood with a very dumbfounded expression on his innocent features  
  
------------------------  
  
Chi-Chi glared." You stay away from Gohan!, you and that vicious monster!" She pointed at the large big tiger twitching on the ground, it made a few guttural groans.'.that thing is huge.'  
  
Chi-Chi turned to Goku, the look was enough to make him step back. She stormed towards him and waved her pan about in fury.".. And you! You just stood there while That Thing attacked Gohan!!" '..How does anyone survive without me here!? Am I the only one here who thinks on a daily basis!??' -----------------------------  
  
Goku almost stumbled as his back touched the outer wall of his house. He waved his hands at her defensively. "No no!! she wasn't trying to hurt Gohan."  
  
He pointed to Gohan, who had pulled Eve's large furred head into his lap and was speaking softly to her. Goku smiled. "See? their friends.. and I invited Piccolo over." He knew the last was a lie. Maybe spending so much time sparing with Vegeta was having a bad influence on him. '..Please.. please let her calm down.'  
  
He stepped forward, and took the pan away from his wife timidly while she blinked, bewildered at Gohan and Piccolo.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Gohan ran his hand softly over her fur. '..she's so soft. poor thing.' he could recall vividly of how much it hurt him when his stern mother gave him the pan. He couldn't imagine how much it hurt Eve.  
  
"Can you hear me?" he whispered softly, aware of the headache she was most likely experiencing. The Tigress nodded ever so faintly, her claws clutched at the soil slightly and her tail flipped around as she moaned.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Eve could hear him, but vaguely at the most. The ringing in her head was consent, and it hurt badly. '..make it stop.please.. make it stop Gohan.. Piccolo.. Goku.someone make it stop.'  
  
She could almost feel hot tears burn her eyes. Another groan escaped her throat. Eve could hear her pulse as it throbbed in her head, and in her ears.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Goku vanished suddenly. Using his personal art of Instant transmission. He appeared inside the house in his bedroom ". now where did I put that?."  
  
He rummaged about for several minutes before finding his last sensu bean. "There you are!" he smiled and held it triumphantly before reappearing beside the fallen lady tiger.  
  
"Eat this Eve.. it will help" he said warmly. He smiled broadly as his words must have been heard. Because the tigress lapped the bean up with her pink tongue and chewed on it. Goku laughed softly at the feel on her tongue.  
  
Piccolo stood by and watched as Chi-Chi began to assail Goku with a long stream of shouts. The sheer volume so piercing that Piccolo understood very little of it. Something about giving a boy eating monster their last sensu bean.  
  
He smiled quickly and uncontrollably as the Tigress rouse to her feet and shook her fur out. 'It worked.. Her other injuries should be healed now as well.' But the namake soon replaced his smile with his normal cold expression. Even as the urge to laugh swelled when Eve began licking Goku's face.  
  
He narrowed his eyes faintly and watched Eve for a moment while Goku filled Chi-Chi in on who and what Eve was. '..even in as a beast she is.. stunning..' He watched her until she turned. Their eyes met for all of a second before their thoughts were snapped short.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Well, what are we going to do?" Goku said as he stood in front of his tall ally. He noticed Piccolo's questioning gaze. "..I mean.. we can't just leave her like this!" he gestured to Eve, she flickered her ears and sat still.  
  
'..I know I wouldn't wanna be a kitty cat all my life.. and she's been one for like.5 lives or something.' His dark eyes narrowed as he mentally attempted the math.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Eve could not believe her ears. '..there.. is a way to break the curse? Could it be that my torture is at an end?' She could feel her hopes flutter in her chest like stirred butterflies. But the troubled tigress suppressed them.  
  
'.there cannot be.I surely would have heard of a magic great enough to break this spell. His death was not even enough..' Her ears sagged faintly.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Piccolo thought for a moment, then he cursed himself inwardly for not thinking of it sooner.' I am such an idiot..' "..Couldn't we simply use the Dragonballs?"  
  
He folded his arms. '..I don't see why the Dragon wouldn't grant the wish, it seems simple enough.' His gaze turned to Eve. Her velvet black head was tilted slightly,questioningly. 'I hope this works.. for her sake..'  
  
---------------------------  
  
Gohan shouted happily "Great Idea Piccolo!" he blinked when he felt a nudge on his shoulder. It was Eve getting his attention. He gave it to her and watched her extend a single claw and write something in the sand.  
  
The half saiyan read it slowly as she wrote it.". what. is.. a. DragonBall?" he laughed then looked at his father.  
  
---------------------------- "OH!! I forgot!.. Its just been so long since I've met someone who didn't know." He walked over to her. Goku had to step around Chi-Chi. She was staring gap-jawed at the tiger who just wrote in the dirt.  
  
"Ya see..There are 7 DragonBalls. And they are scattered all over the world. When you collect all 7 and put them together. You can summon The Eternal Dragon. Then he'll grant you a wish! Any Wish!" He smiled.  
  
"This one time Olong wished for the world's most comfortable pair of underwear!" he laughed in remembrance 'ah.. those were fun times.. back then.' he sighed.  
  
He missed those days, but then again. He was happy. 'I wouldn't change anything.. not even you Chi-Chi' he said this as he lightly gripped his wife's shoulder  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Eve smiled softly. 'then there is hope.' she looked down in thought and closed her eyes. 'I will feel the sun on my skin again.I will be able to leave this forest behind.' tears of happiness burned the back of her throat as she held them at bay.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Piccolo watched Eve's reaction to the good news. It was odd, watching a tigress move in such a human way. Her expressions seemingly unnatural to her feline features.  
  
His thoughts were intrupted when he remember something. "..wait. Didn't Krillian recently use the Dragonballs?" His eyes narrowed, remembering earlier that week, feeling the Dragon being summoned.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Goku slapped his forehead abruptly. "Your right! I completely forgot about that!" he laughed folding his arms and tapping his foot.' Well this changes things a lot.' He thought to himself as he watched Eve look up,puzzled." The DragonBalls can only be used once a year..so we'll have to wait about a year before we can cure you."  
  
He watched her excitement fade greatly, and it hurt him." Well don't get too down! Your going to stay with us until the year is up!"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Chi-Chi miraculously recovered from her recent shock and shouted "Oh no she's not! I will not have that fur ball in my clean house. "  
  
She then threw a finger in Gohan's direction " and do you think our son will be able to concentrate on his studied with that monster in the house!?" She folded her arms and huffed "Ecaris is hard enough to compete with!" ((Ecaris.. that purple dragon that appeared in the Tree of Might))  
  
She listened to Goku's usually "but Chi-Chi" but she was going to stand firm on this.'I can't give in this time. I've been giving him and Gohan to much lead way. This is far enough..' She shouted to her husband, hoping to make her point go threw his thick saiyan skull. "NO Goku!"  
  
With that, feeling confident she had won, Chi-Chi walked back into the house. '. that's the way, must keep them in line..' "Dinner will be ready soon Goku.."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Gohan sighed heavily, having wanted Eve to stay with them.'...its not fair.what is she supposed to do? Live in the woods?'  
  
He stroked Eve's neck slowly in thought. '..well, she has been surviving out there for hundreds of years.. but still.' He looked into her sapphire eyes and smiled'..she wasn't there because she wanted to be..it was because she had no choice.'  
  
That was when Gohan's eyes flared to life. "I've got an idea!" He smiled and looked to his father and Piccolo, who had both been in silence, thinking of a solution. "She can stay with Piccolo!"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Piccolo stumbles backwards at Gohan's words. "W.. What?" he looked down at Eve, who slowly turned to meet her eyes.  
  
He wouldn't even admit it to himself, but he would enjoy having someone around. Especially if that someone was Eve. 'what is this feeling I get every time I look at her.' He stared into Her deepest of blue eyes for what seemed like the longest time.  
  
It must have been long enough, considering Goku's hand landed abruptly on his shoulder.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Problem solved! She'll stay with you Piccolo!" he smiled. As naïve as Goku was, he still realized something had just passed between the tigress Eve, and his friend Piccolo. Though he couldn't for the life of him figure out what.  
  
'..Maybe they both know telepathy?' he shrugged. Then he heard his wife calling him and Gohan for supper. "Well, I would say you could eat with us, but Chi-Chi 'd probably say no ..so We'll see you two later I guess "  
  
With That Goku walked to Eve, patting her between the ears. "hope to see ya soon eve." 'hope you survive living with Piccolo.' He thought to himself as he motioned Gohan to follow.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Gohan nodded sorrowfully and rubbed Eve's fur a last time."I'll come to visit you and Piccolo whenever I can. If Piccolo says I can anway"  
  
Gohan grinned warmly as Piccolo nodded curtly. "You know you can.. whenever you wish Gohan"  
  
Gohan trotted up to Piccolo and hugged him tightly around the waist, rubbing his cheek against his sensie's purple gi. '..I love you Piccolo.take care of Eve..'  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Piccolo stroked the young saiyan's hair back fondly. "Go on now kid. I don't wish to hear your mother's screeching again today."  
  
He watched the child smile and go into the house, giving him once last glance before disappearing from view. He sighed and looked over to Eve, who was approaching him causiously. He didn't remember agreeing to this arangment, but somehow he didn't mind it all too much as he watched her gaze up at him warmly.  
  
"you ready to go?" he asked softly. '..I'm getting soft, and I havn't even gotten her back to the cave yet! I'm going to be like Goku at the end of this year.' He didn't like that thought at all.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Her eyes sparkled and she nodded to her tall green companion.' A year with you. Maybe fate has finally begun to turn in my favor.' She started down the path in which they had come.  
  
She could hear his even foot steps behind her. She listened to his breathing, even to his heart beat as they pressed on in the steadily dimming light. 'I hope you can stand my company for a year Piccolo. I am not even positive that you want me here..' That thought alone saddened her alittle, but she could not help but be happy now, she was going home, with the man she belonged with. She felt complete in his presence.  
  
  
  
-----Well there it is, Chapter 7.. I'm really sorry for the delay.. case of sever writter's block. This chapter was like pulling teeth. Just couldn't get the words to flow. Well review please!. I hope chapter 8 is better, and quicker in the making.  
  
Next chapter---can piccolo survive living with a female. Will eve survive living with Piccolo? And of course.. plenty of plot twists and intrique! 


	8. RoomMates

Evening  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I don't own the rights to anything in the whole DBZ universe which I worship so.  
  
This story, well I hate to admit to it, but this one is by the seat of my pants. Kami only knows what'll happen. (watches all the DBZ characters shrink back in fear) Mwahaha! This is going to be a well-rounded story. Be warned, lots n lots of Piccolo! I have a soft spot for 'em. Him and Gohan, and I beg you, do not attempt to place this in a time line, save yourself a headache, because this is an A/U. Much Like the Dragonball Z movies. They just don't fit! (Like The Tree of Might.. I mean.. shesh )  
  
Thanks all of you who are bearing with me, my thanks to all my fans. I'm dedicating this to Piccolo0714, Piccolo Dragon and WereCat and all of you out there that are reading! I love you guys!!.. now.. to pull some teeth!  
  
-------------------- = Changing view points or location.(such as switching from Goku's point of view to Piccolo's) '...' = Thoughts  
  
Chapter Two: Roommates  
  
She followed Piccolo timidly, she was afraid that he was upset with being stuck with her for a year. Eve had changed only moments ago and was wearing a black gi, much like the one Piccolo was wearing. He had been kind enough to mentally produce it for her.  
  
She could just imagine the bright red blush on her face when she was standing in front of him, completely nude. 'Its not like he didn't see me when I changed in his cave.. '  
  
Eve hugged herself and moved a little faster to keep up with Piccolo's pace. 'I'm so tired, and hungry. I hope we get back soon.' She held her tongue though, she wouldn't ask for anything from Piccolo. Instead she began to look around her, then she began to study his back rather intensely.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
He could hear her close behind him and smirked.' She's a trooper, I'll give her that. Gohan would have been complaining by now.' He sighed heavily and turned to the left at a fork in the path. The sky had lost all of it's fading light several minutes ago.  
  
Piccolo found himself stealing a few glances back at Eve. Deciding it was to assure him that she was keeping up. 'Maybe I should just carry her, it'd be a lot quicker that way.' He stopped, only to feel her nearly run into him. He heard her yelp softly and step back. "Sorry.." she said, hanging her head. Piccolo narrowed eyes and frowned. 'Is she that afraid of me?' "We're going to fly the rest of the way." He raised a brow as she hesitated and just looked at him, as if not sure what to do.  
  
"Come here.." he commanded, but his tone wasn't as harsh as he would have liked. In fact his voice was rather soft. '.terrific.' his frown deepened. Though it didn't seem to detour the frail woman before him, she step up to him. Piccolo bent slightly and placed his left arm behind her knees, and the other around her shoulders. The namake stood and adjusted her in his arms slightly. 'she doesn't weight anything..'  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Eve felt her feet leave the ground. She instinctively huddled closer to Piccolo as he lifted from the ground. 'He wouldn't drop me.' she closed her eyes and folded her arms in her lap.  
  
She then suddenly felt the wind rushing past them. Her indigo eyes flashed open and were wide with terror as she saw the trees sailing past them at UN thought of speeds. "ahh!" she yelped and her arms clung around his neck. She closed her eyes and buried her face into the crook of his neck.  
  
Eve could feel him suddenly become ridge and tense at her embrace. But the fear at the moment swept her thoughts away, until she could feel the wind cease to whip past. She tentatively shifted to look around. He was hovering in front of the cave.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Piccolo looked down at her, and could still feel her body trembling from their flight. '..Maybe I over did it a little.' He thought to himself as his feet touched the cold stone ledge outside his cave. He gently set her down. He watched her walk into the dark cave without hesitation '. She must have incredible night vision' he then followed in after her.  
  
Piccolo pointed his index and middle fingers at the fire pit in the center of his dwelling and lit the fire with a controlled ki beam. He watched Eve's expression, she wasn't surprised. 'That's right, she's watched me for years.'  
  
He popped his neck side to side and removed his cape and turban, tossing them absently into a corner. Just as he sat down he heard the oddest sound. He looked up and saw Eve look up at him and blush. That is when he recognized what he'd heard." Are you hungry?" he asked flatly, raising a brow to her.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Eve smiled softly and nodded, " Yes Mr. Piccolo " she asked timidly. She was surprised he asked her, though it warmed her.  
  
'May be he doesn't mind my staying as much as I had thought.' Her eyes followed the Namake's movements until he disappeared from the fire-lit cave. She raised a brow.  
  
"I wonder what he'll bring me." Eves gaze fell to the fire as different images popped into her mind, most of which should have made her sick to the stomach. But she just held her stomach, hoping he'd return soon.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
He flew swiftly threw the woods just below the cave. '.What would a human female want to eat?' he pondered this question before finally halting about the lake. "If this were Gohan. I would simply kill something, but this isn't a saiyan that will eat anything" Gohan, now that he thought about it, she reminded him greatly of the growing saiyan he trained all too long ago. Even the way she called him 'Mr. Piccolo' seemed to scream of the child- like innocence the ebony haired boy had showed him.  
  
His gaze, as if by chance fell on a fruit tree across from him. 'That will do nicely..' he smirked to himself and sailed down to it. As he picked the assortment of fruits that grew on the various trees by the lake, he listened to all of the large predatory animals stalking through the forest.  
  
'. I wonder how she has managed to survive out here all this time.' Piccolo narrowed his eyes as he finished and started back. 'Gohan survived out here, but not for this long. And he is a fighter by blood.'  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Eve was in the process of drawing images in the ashes before her, while humming loudly. (Tapion Theme from DragonBall z if you're curious) The fire liked flickered, seeming to give the images she created life. The horse appeared the toss its mane, and the wolf howl to the moon. The fire wavered suddenly as a gust of wind struck it. Herr midnight blue eyes darted upward and her humming melody creased.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo" she smiled warmly seeing him standing at the mouth of the cave. Her eyes softened as she watched the gold light of the flames dance across his skin. 'You are perfect.. My love.' She felt her heart beating slightly faster.  
  
She often wondered how she had grown to love someone she had only spoken to a day ago. 'I have known you forever it seems..'  
  
------------------------------  
  
Piccolo landed and watched as the woman glanced up, startled at first, though once she realized it was him, and oddly thoughtful expression graced her alabaster features. ' What's that look for?' He asked himself. '.. She is rather beautiful.. for a woman ' he raised a brow thinking of Chi-Chi and Bulma. Piccolo deeply hoped that Eve would not turn out to be as shrill. His ear wouldn't survive a year of such.  
  
He did however like the song he heard as he had reached the cave. He did not recognize the tune. 'Mostly likely something from her time' he noted.  
  
He approached her slowly and moved around the fire. His eyes caught a swift glimpse of the drawings in the ash. "I see you can entertain yourself easy enough.." he certainly wasn't going to he added silently. He watched her nod.  
  
"Here.." he set down the bag filled with the fruit he had just picked for her. Then Piccolo left her to sit in the farthest corner of the cave, where he began to mediate  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Eve opened the bag and smiled. "Thank you" she said as he walked away. She was not very keen on fruit. Taking into consideration her daytime form. But her hunger wasn't bias at the moment. She took a mouth full of an arrange type fruit and swallowed it eagerly.  
  
"Tomorrow night you will not need to worry about bring me food." She said in an off-hand sort of way. Not entirely sure he could even here her. She had watched him mediate countless times, but obviously never attempted to speak to him while he was doing so.  
  
None-the-less she decided to continue as though he had heard her. "..I just did not have the opportunity to hunt today."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Piccolo smirked faintly, 'That explains how she survived out there for the most part.' He also enjoyed the idea that he did not need to baby-sit her all the time.  
  
But something was nagging at him. "I want you to stay close to this ridge during the day.." his words came out gruff and stern, as he had intended. 'Good, I haven't turned completely soft yet.' Yet he didn't really know why he said that. Was he worried about her safety? 'No..I just don't wish to tell Goku she died while she was in my care. He would hunt me down' that had to be it.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
She blinked and choked down the mouthful of fruit and berries. Her first reaction was to protest. She was not even sure she could keep her Tigress from strolling far off after prey.  
  
But then she recognized what his request meant. "You are worried I will get hurt?" she asked faintly, almost asking herself more than Piccolo.  
  
She saw him tense for a moment before looking up to her. She tried desperately to find his onyx eyes in the flickering light.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
He tightened his jaw. 'What is she babbling about?' he thought. Assuring himself that she was mistaken. "No, I just have no desire to inform Goku that you got yourself killed while I was supposed to be watching you."  
  
He closed his eyes again, this time folding his arms across his chest. He sighed heavily. "When you are finished eating you can sleep over there.." he gestured to the wall closest to the fire where there was a bedroll.  
  
It was where he normally slept. But he could easily mediate all night, or sleep on the stone floor is he wished. He couldn't just let her sleep on the hard floor.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Eve blinked. She could tell his conflict with his words as he mentioned why he wanted her to stay close by. She just couldn't believe that he truly meant that.  
  
Then she nearly gagged on her food as she saw where she was to sleep. 'His bed!?' she coughed softly and shook her head, tossing her hair slightly "But Mr. Piccolo that is your Bed, I cannot." She looked to see his reaction, she received little.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Piccolo groaned softly, almost inaudibly. He had forgotten what it was like to spend the night with another present, and it was beginning to grate on his nerves a bit.  
  
"I don't sleep normally, so you will sleep there. " he cracked open on eye to watch what she would do. He hadn't meant for it to sound so much like a command.  
  
Eve looked down and rolled the apple in her hand and looked at the bed. Piccolo tightened his jaw but managed to speak. "..please.." Amazingly enough it sounded as sincere as he had meant it and it seemed to brighten her mood.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
She smiled brightly "Alright.I do not normally sleep either. Because it is not very safe out there.." she trailed off looking out into the darkness at the cave's threshold. Eve could easily remember so many times she nearly met near fatal injury from one of many various beasts out at night.  
  
"But with you here with me. I can sleep and be safe!" she chirped happily and finished the last of her meal.  
  
------------------------------  
  
He blinked. 'I make her feel safe?' that was the first he had heard someone aside from the Z-fighters tell him that. A woman no less.  
  
He watched as she crawled over to the bed. His brow ridge lifted as he saw her paw at it, in a rather feline manner. She patted it and finally laid down in it. Piccolo smirked as she felt about for a cover blanket, and finally located it and pulled it snuggly around her. 'Sleep well Eve..'  
  
------------------------------  
  
Eve curled in the warmth of his bed. She felt as if she would die of utter bliss.' These smell just like him.' She thought as she nuzzled her cheek against the pallet beneath her.  
  
It was much more comfortable than she had thought. And she soon found sleep pulling at her eyelids. 'What a long day. But one I will always remember.' "Good Night Mr. Piccolo.." she whispered. Though to her complete surprise she heard his deep voice from behind her reply "call me Piccolo." 


	9. Do you Remember me?

Evening  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I don't own the rights to anything in the whole DBZ universe which I worship so.  
  
Well this story is about to make a few twists and turns. About time huh? Well I was building the story up! Anyway. I'm actually planning ahead now, not so much just randomly saying, "Oh, lets have this happen now.." Any who.. Let us continue with the story! The rating is likely going to change to R next chapter or so. Graphic scenes are on the horizon. Can't say what though, it'd ruin the surprise! Don't worry, no NC-17 type stuff. Just stuff that might catch squeamish people off guard Oh and this chapter contains references to the series. So try to remember that this is an A/U, not everything is the same.  
  
-------------------- = Changing view points or location. (Such as switching from Goku's point of view to Piccolo's) '...' = Thoughts -------~*~--------- = Time Lapse  
  
Chapter Two: Do you remember me?..  
  
Eve stirred slightly and opened her eyes to the warmth of the sun. She yawned and stretched. A low rolling purr fell from her jowls. 'Ah yes.' she sighed and looked at her outstretched paws. 'How could I have forgotten?' She stood slowly. The evening with Piccolo had been so refreshing that her memory of her daytime form had slipped her mind.  
  
She sighed, but something resembling a smile lifted her ebony whiskers. The day no longer seemed unbearable. 'The promise of spending the coming twilight in your company. You give me something to look forward to My Love..'  
  
Her tail swished as she watched her asleep on his back, close to where she had last seen him the night before. 'So yesterday's exertions left you yearning sleep? Like wise. Thank you for the bed, it was very accommodating.'  
  
She stalked over to the slumbering warrior, her stealth nearly un-matched, as he did not stir. She purred softly, as she gathered his image into her memory. How the newborn daylight warmed his emerald skin. 'He looks so peaceful. When he sleeps' her eyes softened as she turned.  
  
Eve trotted up to the cave's edge. The sun had not been up more than an hour at most. 'Now remember. He does not want us to venture far from here.' A growl came from her throat. 'Terrific.' She could feel the rebellious spirit of the tigress shrug off her request. 'Well I tried Piccolo.' Before she knew it, she was traveling down a narrow rocky path leading downwards. A path that without her feline instincts in control would have never found.  
  
She felt the earth beneath her paws, still chilled from the previous night, and wet from the morning dew. Her stomach ached faintly, the fruit not pleasing to her carnivorous tastes. Eve more or less sat back as her sleek onyx form disappeared into the foliage after prey.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
An hour or so later, Piccolo sits up slowly. 'When did I fall asleep?' His hands moved up to rub his weary face softly. His eyes turned slowly to meet the rising sun casting shadows into the cave. '..It's late..' He groaned loudly as he stood. He knew Eve was not in the cave. If he knew anything she was in the jungle hours ago.  
  
He silently cursed himself for sleeping later than normal, and for agreeing to this babysitting job. Piccolo narrowed his eyes. "I guess I should go find her, make sure she isn't in any sort of trouble." The exasperation in his voice didn't sound true, even to him. He wanted to see her, plain and simple.  
  
Piccolo popped his stiff neck to the left, followed by the right as he so often did. His cave bellowed behind him as he approached the edge of his dwelling. His gaze turned upward to the clouds scattered across the sky." Great.it will most likely be storming tonight.." They looked like pretty white puffy clouds now, but Piccolo knew they would pour later. At least them, combined with the bless 'Ed breeze would make for good training. 'If I can find her and get to work anyway.'  
  
With that Piccolo blasted into the wind, he could feel her ki already. 'She's by the lake.' He was still curious to why her ki seemed so confident during the day, and so weak at night. 'Doesn't matter to me.' he dove and pulled up just before hitting the water, it flying around his ki burst erratically  
  
He saw something stir in a clearing on just the other side of the trees lining the large body of water by his cave. 'That must be her.' He landed on the bank, and felt the soil give slightly. He looked down as the mud threatening to cover his shoes "..Humph.." His sights turned back up. He saw a fringe of black fur. 'Yeah, that's Eve..' he stepped closer until the sun fell across his face and Eve jerked to look at him.  
  
Piccolo tightened his jaw as the ghastly sight before him. Eve's front was nearly soaked in the blood of her recent kill, a deer. She licked her jowls her shimmering white fangs stark against her black pelt and the crimson fluid dripping from her whiskers. "..Good Morning Eve.." his voice remained flat and deep.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Eve turned sharply as someone came from behind. 'Something wants my kill!!' was the first thought that the tigress gave her. But when the light graced Piccolo's green features. 'Piccolo!' she licked her jaws, tasting the cop perish blood in her mouth.  
  
'..oh.kami.' she looked down at the masticated beast in which her talon like claws were embedded. Her blue eyes returned to him as he spoke. '.I am covered in blood.he must be disgusted..'  
  
But when Piccolo nodded to her and flew off. She felt relieved as well as depressed. 'I think I will watch him train today.. If he does not object ' She purred softly and finished her ravenous meal before trotting off in the direction Piccolo had flown.  
  
----------------------------------------------- ~*~ ------------------------ ------------------------------------------ ~ hours later~ Piccolo had begun his training nearly right after reaching his normal spot. An open field surrounded by dense forest, the clearing about a hundred feet in diameter. He was sparing with two of his split forms.  
  
He was desperately trying to get Eve out of his mind. But It didn't seem to matter how hard he hit, or was hit. She kept creeping back into his thoughts. 'What is it about her!' he gritted his teeth as he was flung into the ground, the soil molding around his back. "Focus!!" his one of his forms shouted and shout a ki blast at him. Piccolo dodged easily and kicked the form across the clearing and gripped the other, throwing him into the other one. All of this still did not help the feels that welled inside of him. It was un-nerving to him.  
  
------------------------------  
  
She was crouched in the thick underbrush, her belly resting heavily on the shady earth. She watched his exchange plows with his significant others and smiled. 'As if one Piccolo was not enough..'  
  
Her thoughts drifted back to the first time she encountered this namake. To her knowledge he had just hatched. Because he was huddled against a tree, and egg near by. It was a cold morning, she had smelled something odd, and had gone to investigate.  
  
He radiated hatred and sorrow when she found him. Then she was at first frightened by this angry green creature. But he was shivering uncontrollably. So she had decided he could not hurt her in his current condition. She approached him and began bathing him. She lapped up the purple fluid, which she assumed came from his egg, he protested the act greatly, but the warmth of her tongue must have pleased him because he soon quieted down. Eve had picked him up into her jaws as a mother Tigress would her cub. She had found an old den and kept him warm again her until the night came and he had become strong enough to fend off her efforts.  
  
Her eyes widened a touch as she warped back into reality. She watched him fuse back with his fellow forms and sit under his shade tree to mediate. She remembered lapping up that purple fluid. 'Of course.. That is why I feel this strong tie to him!' If her memory served, from what Goku and Gohan have said about namakes on their camping trips. Their blood has certain properties. 'When I drank that substance, from that day I must have grown to be blood bonded to him, since I started watching him closely.'  
  
Her midnight hued eyes fell on the namakian warrior with new admiration. 'So.. you are in me, that is why you have my heart.. so be it my love.. ' she smiled, knowing they were meant for each other.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Piccolo was truly enjoying the cool breeze and the sound of the wind rushing through the leaves and over the grass. One of his favorite aspects to having ultra sensitive hearing. The sounds in the natural setting. Soon the peaceful state he fell into gave way to a deep meditation, in which reality melted away.  
  
He began to see images of an impossibly large black tiger loaming over him. He felt hatred, and fear, the same sinking feeling he posed in his younger years. But he was too cold to act on his anger, so he allowed the tiger to taste him. At least he wasn't cold any more. Then he was in the air, his hands and legs dangling. He fought to get free, but the teeth around him would not move, and he was so tired.  
  
When he awoke he was in a nest of incredibly soft black fur, and he was warm through and through. He snuggled against the beast for a moment, and felt safe and loved, his hurting paused, but only for the briefest of moments. Because soon he was fighting it. The tiger at first would not leave, it was reluctant.  
  
The imaged started to get static, and irregular. He saw a woman for a moment and her running away.  
  
Piccolo blinked awake, almost violently as he realized what he just witnessed. Memories, ones long since forgotten, the day he was born. 'It was her. Eve..' He looked at his hands.' When she bathed me, that is why I cannot remover her from my thoughts, my blood courses in her veins too.'  
  
He then looked up sharply as he heard laughter. The lips it came from were unmistakably Gohan's. He smirked for a moment as he saw Gohan chasing Eve. They were frolicking around the clearing. By chance Gohan glanced over to the tree. Piccolo nodded to him. "Mr. Piccolo! You're done mediating!" the boy shouted happily. It warmed him to know that the boy loved him the way he did. Gohan mounted the large Tigress and rode her over to the shade tree.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Gohan saw his sensei was back to reality, finally. 'At least Eve was here, other wise I would have been here for an hour with no one to play with.'  
  
He smoothed his hand over Eve's back and hopped onto her back. "Lets go say hi Eve" He saw her nod and she began to gallop, for lack of a better term, over to his mentor. 'She's so sweet, and big. I'm glad she likes me' he though with a jubilant smile  
  
They stopped in front of him as he stood. "How are you Piccolo?" he asked as he slid from Eve's back. He nodded and smiled to Piccolo's routine answer to his question. "Fine. ". Gohan looked around as the clouds passed over the field, casting huge rolling shadows.  
  
He returned his gaze to Piccolo, Eve was sitting beside him, half expecting her to brush her face against his hip. "So how was last night? You two managed not to kill each other at least."  
  
--------------------------------- Eve wished she could voice her opinion at that moment. 'It was wonderful Gohan! He allowed me to sleep in his bed, and he gave me food. I love him Gohan! Thank you for suggesting I stay with him! Thank you!' She purred softly, hoping that would express her contentment.  
  
She looked up at Piccolo, her tail swaying idly, "Did you enjoy my company?.."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Piccolo crossed his arms. 'This is Gohan. I should be able to tell him the truth.'  
  
He then glanced down at Eve and met those enchanted blue eyes of hers. Though this time he managed not to become entangled in their gaze.  
  
He turned back to Gohan, " It feels like it did back when I was training you Gohan." He looked down. "It's just been so long since I have had to worry about anyone but myself out here." He shrugged. "I'll get used to it."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The young saiyan lit up at his reference to the days he trained under him. Gohan smiled "Well if you wanted company all you had to do was ask Mr. Piccolo." He crossed his arms in the same manner his sensei did, almost mockingly.  
  
He watched Piccolo raise a brow and forget the boy's comment. 'That's my Piccolo.' His eyes went to Eve, her gaze was fixed on Piccolo and the look on her feline face was nothing but love and admiration.  
  
'I wonder if she. But this is Piccolo. He's namake.' He thought about it for a moment 'I love Piccolo, I guess it doesn't matter. I think she is in love with Piccolo! That must be it!'  
  
He smiled and stepped back giving the Tigress, who was not watching him, a wink. "He Piccolo, wanna spar?"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Eve watched the wink, and vaguely wondered what it was for. Her eyes turned to the grin on Piccolo's face as he nodded. Before she could blink, the two were high in the sky duking it out.  
  
She circled the spot Piccolo had been sitting on, and soon sat there, watching their aerial ballet. He listened to their shouts and the crashing of their powers. But her mind still wandered to the night ahead, where it would be only her and Piccolo. 'Maybe we'll get to engage in some conversation.' Part of her doubted it, though she found relief in hoping.  
  
  
  
There it is! Chapter 9 completed. Its one of my longer Chapters, I'm happy with it *smiles* Anyway. Tell me what you guys think of the plot twist, there are more on the way, bigger ones. Don't hesitate to tell me if this plot development is stupid or anything. Its one thing to be stupid, its another to be stupid and not realize it. lol. Well It might be a little while before the next one, I feel writer's block. But hey, I could be wrong. Catch you guys next Chapter! Be ready for a rating change *me's thinks its going to get graphic* 


	10. Sapphire Tears

Evening  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I don't own the rights to anything in the whole DBZ universe which I worship so.  
  
All right Piccolo fans. For the sake of keeping his character intact he's gonna do something you guys are not going to agree with. But hey! We're not close to the end yet. That and this Chapter contains harsh language. Okay folks, got your Kleenex?? Cuz here we go!  
  
  
  
-------------------- = Changing view points or location. (Such as switching from Goku's point of view to Piccolo's) '...' = Thoughts -------~*~--------- = Time Lapse  
  
Chapter 10: Sapphire Tears  
  
Eve sat across from Piccolo as he meditated. It had nearly been two months since she had begun to stay with him. Most nights were spent in this fashion, though occasionally she managed conversation out of the solemn Namake.  
  
She watched as the firelight played across his strong features. He had grown very accustomed to her company it seemed. Because he sat across from her with only his typical purple pants on. He complained about hating the summer heat once, so she assumed he was most comfortable without his shirt.  
  
At any rate she enjoyed getting a beautiful view of his upper body every night, not to mention every day when he trained, the shirt came off at some point. 'How ridiculous I sound. like a childish girl and her crush..' Her eyes moved over his flesh freely, as he was lost to the world.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Piccolo sighed inwardly. 'Why does she look at me that way?' he could clearly feel the intensity of her sapphire gaze. It wasn't all together UN nerving, but it made him UN easy some how. He shifted involuntarily, and he felt her gaze fall from him.  
  
". Looking forward to being changed back to normal?" he said softly, looking up to her. The shock on her face matched that of his own. 'What am I doing?.. I don't care what she's thinking. do I?'  
  
Piccolo once more found himself entranced by her eyes. The firelight sparkled against their blue depths, seeming like stars. His jaw tightened suddenly as his thoughts began to wander greatly.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Her heart skipped a beat. 'He is talking to me! Without my help. I did not have to force conversation from him.' As soon as he shock faded, nothing but un-sated love remained. Eve smiled and gazed back at him. Something about the endless darkness in his eyes caught her breath for an instant. The warmth that stalked beneath his cold exterior, that warmth which she cherished.  
  
"Yes.Though I cannot say I am not enjoying my stay here with you." She broke eye contacted to look down into the fire.  
  
---------------------------  
  
His eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. "Well enjoy it now, because when you're normal again you'll be on your own. Or with Goku if he'll have you." His words seemed to ring out colder than he liked, but he said this more to himself than to Eve.  
  
He could feel his control being striped away. Gohan grated on his heart enough without this woman attacking him from another angle. 'I cannot afford to become soft like Goku.'  
  
He felt too much like Vegeta for his taste at that last thought, but his mind returned to reality as he heard Eve take a sharp breath.  
  
His eyes returned to her. The look in her eyes made his chest ach. His right hand flexed faintly resisting the urge to grip at his chest. It was hard to breath a he saw her beautiful blue eyes shimmer softly with UN shed tears.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Eve struggled for words, which seemed to stick to her tongue as the tears burned her throat. "Piccolo." in the end that was the only word that her lips allowed her. '.. I..I thought. you enjoyed my being here.'  
  
Her eyes feel to the ground at the base of the fire. She desperately held her tears back as all of her hopes shattered. 'I love you Piccolo.. Why can't you show me your feelings.. Why?. why!?' "I.. I assumed I could .stay here with you.at least until I found a place of..My own.. I thought you. cared for me.."  
  
---------------------------  
  
He opened his mouth to take back all that he had just said, but he stopped himself. 'No.. I meant what I said.. I can not and will not look after this troublesome female more than necessary.' He closed his eyes attempting to rid himself of her image. The look in her eyes was enough to make him wince in pain.  
  
Then he heard her speak, and he gulped visibly and tightened his jaw. The agony in her words was too stark and real for him to bear.  
  
"You mean nothing to me. You can stay with Goku and Gohan until you're on your feet. I cannot train while I am forced to look after a weak female." Once more his words rang much more harsh than he had originally assumed. His eyes opened only when he heard Eve stand. "Eve?"  
  
His eyes narrowed when he saw a single wet train running down each cheek and her eyes softly shut.  
  
---------------------------  
  
She tried her hardest not to cry, but two tears fell and she stood. 'I have to get out of here. He is right, why would he want a nuisance such as myself' She heard him utter her name. She flinched. "I.. I am going for a walk."  
  
Her eyes fluttered open, if only half way to see him standing in front of her. She waited, her heart pounding in her ears, beating against her chest like a caged bird desperately trying to free itself. Eve breath was caught in her tight throat, waiting for him to take everything back, and pull her close to him. But he didn't, he only stood there.  
  
Eve wished she had the strength to look up into his eyes, but she did not. ".. Good-bye Piccolo." she whispered. Her voice sounded distant and not her own, and her words stripped more tears from her eyes as she stepped around him and started towards the cave's threshold.  
  
With amazing effort, she managed not to run, but walk slowly. The breeze whipped at her dress, the same one she had worn when Goku met her. '..I need out of here.. I need time to think Piccolo.' She glanced back for a moment; he had not even turned to watch her go. She then disappeared down the path to the forest.  
  
----------------------------  
  
He stood and looked down to her. His arms hung down at his sides. But his shoulders began to ach with the need to pull his woman against his chest. Anything to stop the tears that began to fall from her sky-like eyes.  
  
He once more heard her sorrowful words. He was appreciative that she did not look up. For he was visibly gritting his teeth. His eyes were beginning to burn. 'What is wrong with me!? I meant what I said. If she has a problem with the truth, she needs to deal with it her own way.' She whispered good- bye and held his breath.  
  
He watched her step around him. But did not turn, he only closed his eyes and stood there, rigid. He heard her delicate feet carry here down the rocky path to the forest.  
  
"Eve." Piccolo whispered as he felt his body grow lax. His eyes opened and blinked several times. 'What is wrong with my eyes?' Everything was blurry and his eyes burned. Piccolo sat abruptly and placed his right hand over his eyes. His head hurt, as well as the ach in his chest growing by the minute.  
  
His throat felt tight and his mind could focus on nothing but the sound of her voice and the look in those eyes he worshiped  
  
----------------------------  
  
Eve's feet touched the damp soil at the base of the mountain, and her tears fell freely now. "I.can.. not.. belie.. ve.. you.don't care." Her words fell with each sob and staggered breath as she began to wander aimlessly into the darkness.  
  
She stumbled through the underbrush, crying loudly, her eyes seldom venturing up from the ground. Her mind was else were.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Piccolo was staring into the fire, for it seemed to be the one thing that brought him peace of mind. The simplicity of the flames as they danced along the stark darkness of the cave. It seemed colder without Eve there.  
  
"..I'm thinking about her again." he sighed loudly, almost a groan as he closed his eyes, rubbing them with his thumb and index finger. Even if it wasn't his head that hurt. His lunged seemed to ach with every breath.  
  
'I hope she is alright out there alone. I shouldn't have said those things to her..' He growled and opened his eyes. "No.. I was right.. I don't want her around!" he spat as he tossed a rock into the fire. The embers flew about wildly. One landed on his forearm. He watched it burn his emerald flesh before dieing with a faint whiff of smoke.  
  
'. Who am I trying to fool?. She means more to me than anything I would die for her.' He looked down. 'She is so much like Gohan. but its different with her.' the words alluded him, even is his mind he could not cope with the thought. That he loved her.  
  
"I need to talk to her. " He said with dulled determination his usual emotionless frame of mind seeming to hinder his ability to be much else at every opportunity. This was one of them. "..I'll wait.." he crossed his arms and walked to the entrance to his cave. The firelight reaching into the night before giving way to the darkness. 'She'll need time' he nodded and gazed up into the sky. He could see her eyes in the stars and a smile crossed his lips, so faintly it could have easily been missed.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Eve strode aimlessly into the thickness of the woods, for hours that seemed like mere heart wrenching minutes to her. Every step she took felt like three she stepped back. Her mind was screaming, while at the same time amazingly quite. It was as if she were sleep walking, for none of her senses paid heed to her surrounding. Her shoulder would harshly slam into a tree, and nearly bring her to the ground, but she would barely blink before continuing on. Her main goal was to reach Gohan. Somewhere in her mind that was her purpose.  
  
But that was as distant to her as the stars that flickered through the dense tree branches above. The time had flown past and it was nearing 1 am before she stopped walking. Her body throbbed in the pain of her efforts. Though she was still nowhere near the Son's house. In fact, she had no idea where she was, or in she really cared. Her toes were numb from the cold, but some how her mind still was distant from her body. "Piccolo." she spoke. The amount of tears shed showed when her words came out as a hoarse whisper. 'Maybe he didn't mean it. ' She sighed heavily  
  
Her mind did however return to her body in a violent snap as she heard several voices, really close, in fact one was coming from right in front of her. "Hey, what do we have here!?" he man shouted, holding a flash light on her. Eve cursed herself inwardly as she realized she walked up to a camp site.' This was very smart .' the other two approached from her right and left. '.Not good.' she sniffed the air. 'Alcohol.. Really not good. '  
  
"She's a purdy lil thang aint she guys?!" The others responded with yeahs and wolf-whistles. Eve was slowly backing up. This was one of the times she wished Piccolo had taught her some sort of fighting move. She had asked him once, but he refused to. 'I do not know if I can run. If I run my legs feel as though they would fall from under me.'  
  
The men stumbled around a little bit. 'They may be big, but they're drunk.. I could possibly get away.' Eve gulped. "Come on gurlly. lets have some fun huh? Howa bout it?" He burped loudly and reached out to grab her arm. Eve ducked under it and attempted to run past the second man behind him, but, as she feared. Her legs were worthless now, and she tripped.  
  
She yelped loudly as she felt a boot crash into her back, just between her shoulder blades. A strong hand pressed her face into the dirt. Eve winced as a rock cut into her cheek. Large hands then suddenly pulled her wrists together. "The boys are gonna love this lil piece of ass!" one of them shouted as they hauled her up off the ground. Eve opened her mouth to scream, but as her voice formed on her tongue a cloth was crammed down her mouth, almost choking her as the carried her, her feet scraping along the ground. She saw two other men by the large fire. 'Piccolo!!!!!!!!! Help me!!!!!!!!' she screamed, but they were mere muffled cries into the spoiled cloth in her jaws. He was miles and miles away anyway. '..I'm going to die. I'm doing to die.'  
  
Eve watched in horror as the 'leader' of the group took a long drink of whatever liquor they had. "Now bitch..These are the rules.. You do what we tell you, and we won't kill ya. That clear?" her eyes grew wide and tears began to form in her eyes '..oh.. no... oh no. please.. no.' Eve screamed until she felt her throat would bleed, but no more than a choked mummer escaped the damp cloth. The men laughed wickedly. She knew what was about to happen.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!~  
  
Hehe its about time I had another cliffhanger, figured I might squeeze a few more reviews outta you guys this way!. I told you this was going to be a rough chapter. But its nothing compared to the next one.  
  
So the moral of this story is.. REVIEW and the author won't leave you hanging! Till next time! 


	11. I Do Care

Evening  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I don't own the rights to anything in the whole DBZ universe which I worship so.  
  
This is a special warning for readers. If you haven't gathered from the ending of the last Chapter, this chapter will have some serious violence, and graphic scenes. You have been warned. But don't let this chase you off. I stake my ability to write on this not being over the top, this is all relevant to the plot.  
  
This is to Piccolo0714- you're my role model! My Idol! I'm glad to here your home! WELCOME BACK! This Chapter I was inspired to write while speaking to your roommate, NamekVampire. I love you guys  
  
Sincerely, Lindsey  
  
(On a side note. If you have the Enigma song "Gravity of Love" It's a good suggestion for you to listen to when reading later parts of this chapter. ;) worked while I was writing it at least.)  
  
-------------------- = Changing view points or location. (Such as switching from Goku's point of view to Piccolo's) '...' = Thoughts -------~*~--------- = Time Lapse  
  
Chapter 11: I do Care  
  
Eve watched the men add more wood to the fire, while one of the others tied her hands behind her. 'This cannot be happening!! No!!.. Please Kami no!' More hot tears poured from her eyes. The stench of ale burned her nose as she opened her eyes to see one of the men in her face laughing. "Awe.. She looks upset boys.. We really should make her know how friendly we can be!" They laughed hardily and Eve growled into the makeshift muzzle in her mouth.  
  
'I have to do something!' she closed her eyes and her right leg came up skillfully in a move she vaguely remembered Piccolo doing one afternoon. She smiled as she opened her eyes and the man toppled over holding his groin. His voice had raised a few octaves.  
  
Her victory was short lived however when a fist connected harshly with her stomach, causing her to nearly throw up right there. Her vision began to waver as she felt hand striking her everywhere, until she could barely feel anything but solid and complete pain. Her head fell sharply against the earth and her lithe body shifted under the various attacks her body then received. It suddenly felt colder, though now should knew the extent of her assailant's beating as she could feel blood, hot against her skin in several places along her body. 'I must be dieing.' but when her eyes opened, she found herself stripped of her clothing and pinned beneath the man who had originally seen her. Eve gasped sharply as his enormous hands found her throat and pinned her harshly to the rock laden earth under her naked form. She saw the fire dance over his inebriated eyes.  
  
That was when the fear took her; she could feel his rage, and his intent smothering her senses threatening to snuff out her soul in an instant. She knew what he and the other meant to do. She began to thrash, violently, even as she felt his grasp on her slender throat tighten, beginning to strangle her breath. 'He will have to kill me first!'  
  
Amidst all the struggling Eve's gag fell from her raw lips. She then thanked Kami for her lightening reflexes, because she screamed the moment it left her throat. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPP!" The word was almost UN decipherable, for it carried to much pitch and volume, and seemed more like a workless scream than much else.  
  
The sheer sound of it sent all of the men excluding the one astride her fleeing back several steps. The noise was halted only by the gag being re inserted into her jaws. "I'll teach you your place bitch!" he spat down to her, his cheeks flushed from excessive alcohol. She winces as she felt his hand moving along her inner thigh. '..oh.. Kami.. please.. help me.'  
  
---------------------  
  
Piccolo stood, in the same spot outside his cave for the last several hours, patiently awaiting Eve's return, wondering slightly if she would even return. "She could have gone to Goku's home." His gut seemed to knot at the thought. 'What will Gohan think of me.'  
  
He unfolded his arms and looked into the lake below as the stars shown down into the water, soon causing his eyes to drift upward. The sky was a canvas of blue velvet, with glitter like stars tossed skillfully against it. It seemed tangible for a brief moment, as he was lost in his thoughts; thoughts of Eve, and the endless depths of her eyes.  
  
"HHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Piccolo's form leapt into the chilled air. "What was that!?" he growled, it was loud enough to sting his sensitive Namekian ears. Then a realization struck him. 'That sounded like Eve. She must be..' he narrowed his eyes for a moment, calculating."10 miles away!"  
  
His ki roared into life, it's violet hues causing the forest beneath him to glow vividly as he suddenly blasted into the sky, gone like a comet, with nothing but a gust of wind that bent the trees.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Eve cried out into the cloth clinched in her mouth. Her whimpers were however drowned out by the men as the laughed. Seemingly insane with their own enjoyment. The man holding chest down found his hands wandering. 'PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!' she shouted into her muzzle, but they came out as mere murmurs. Murmurs that seemed to only fuel the men onward. Eve closed her eyes.  
  
"Get off of her!!!!"  
  
Eve's eyes flew open as she heard a shout, but her pulse pounded so loudly inside her skull she could scarcely understand the words. Her bloodshot eyes did manage to see a blur of motion and the man atop her flew into the darkness. She vaguely heard him hit the earth, but other sounds flooded her ears, screams, and the sounds of bones breaking. Fear seemed too distant for her to grasp, it was dull though, and present. She wondered what was attacking these men, and if she would be next.  
  
The idea crossed her mind to use this opportunity to flee, but her single attempt was soon abandoned as her body screamed for her to stay motionless. There were no serious injuries she could think of, just her entire body hurt in unison.  
  
So Eve simply lay where she fell, her eyes remaining closed, for whatever was about to most certainly kill her, she did not wish to see. Only more tears flooded her eyes, as she had faint thoughts, most of which included Piccolo. Things she wished she had said to him, or done to him while she had the chance.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Piccolo flew over the trees until his onyx eyes flared alive at the sight of a fire. He dove downward; slowing down enough to kept his presence un known to whom ever was down there. Whatever information he'd need would not be given to an alien who randomly came flying up, he would have to take a different approach.  
  
His vision focused slowly for the amount of light the flooded his eyes. But the moment his sight cleared his ki shot upward. He saw several men surrounding Eve, she was beaten, badly, he could hear her muffled screams from atop the trees as the man that sat on her took pleasure in her fear. He yelled then, words that seemed to be stripped from his mouth. "Get off of her!"  
  
His right hand drew back and using speed beyond sight of the human eye, he struck the man atop Eve, his death more than likely instant as he flew into the black of night. Piccolo paused for a moment to look down at Eve, she wasn't moving anymore. 'Oh kami..no-' but he was struck in the gut, though there wasn't enough power behind it to cause pain, it diverted his attention. 'You will all pay for this!!!!' he growled and took the man's fist, her pulled his arm clear out of socket. The sickening sound of ripping flesh and muscle ringing through the forest mingling with the drunkard's screams. His left foot came up and around sticking the third man viciously; breaking his neck in such a manner than his face moved 179 degrees around. Their blood flew, and rained across their campsite as Piccolo dug into the pitiless reserves of days he had long since left behind.  
  
Soon he stood in front of the fire, clad in his purple gi pants. Tiny red rivulets glistering against his emerald flesh in the flickering gold light. His eyes narrowed as he watched her. "Eve." his heart nearly stopped, for a moment it didn't look like she was breathing. But then a sigh fell from his fangs as she drew a shuddering breath.  
  
He strode over to her and sank to one knee in front of her. The pale light danced over her fresh tears. "Eve." Piccolo spoke her name softly, the sight of her there, broken, nearly tore out his soul. He watched as she turned to gaze upward to him, her eyes red with tears shed, and yet to be shed. Her eyes batted several times. But something passed behind her eyes as she recognized who he was.  
  
His first fear was that she would turn his help away in remembrance of his resent stupidity. '.. Please Eve.forgive. me' He could not bring himself to say these words, it was still too against his nature, and a part of him yet didn't believe his feelings for Eve.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Eve heard a deafening silence overtake the -battlefield- and held her breath '..now.. it is my turn. but I am not ready.' she releases her breath with a sob, her eyes closed.  
  
"Eve."  
  
'That voice.. could it be..?' her eyes opened and she forced her neck to move her head, to look upon the figure knelt before her. She blinked once, clearing the tears brimming her lashes, attempting desperately to see the person next to her clearly.  
  
Her blurred eyes could at most manage a silhouette, but that was all she needed. She saw slender elven ears and antenna. Her eyes fluttered more frequently. 'Piccolo! It is you!.. You came for me.. you heard me..' her heart that had been beating in her ears sank back into her chest. Though her body ached, she was over come with happiness.  
  
But her happiness was overpowered by reality that came crashing around her, washing away the warm glow she so recently entered with Piccolo. Flash backs of her attack slammed against the inside of her head and caused her sobs to return. Her eyes fell shut as each cry made her body throb with pain. But her tears were ripped forcefully from her throat, unyielding.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Piccolo smiled softly as he saw happiness grace her face for a mere moment. But he gritted his teeth as he saw her walls fall around her. The look of panic, horror , and desperation in her eyes turned his stomach painfully. Piccolo saw her eyes fall shut as she began to cry uncontrolably. He watched as she winces with every back bending sob.  
  
His eyes flowed over her naked form, only a partial place in the very recesses of his mind considering the fact she was nude. His immediate attention was to the bloodied scraps and black and blue welts all over her milky skin. 'She needs medical attention. Well I could have been a lot worse..'  
  
He remembered the attire of the first man who's life he ended. He remembered he had been fully clothed, as were the rest. Though the faintest of blushes reached his cheeks, he looked at her inner thighs briefly, he didn't see blood, she he assumed nothing other than her visable wounds had been done.  
  
His attention was returned to her face as he heard the oddest sound, almost a whimper,that escaped her lips between cries. She rolled onto her left shoulder, holding herself up very weakly, her right arm trembling, reaching out for him.  
  
"Piccolo.."  
  
Her voice was soft and quieted by tears. The pain in her heart flowed over her lips as freely as air and reached into Piccolo's chest, causing his obsidian eyes to narrow. The ach in his chest returning in full form.  
  
Piccolo closed his eyes for a moment, he heard another sob fall from her lips, seemingly from his gesture. '. fuck it..' Piccolo decided, he through aside his persona, his ego, and his cold shell.  
  
His strong arms drew her frail form up against him. He heard her sigh deeply and cry into his chest. He shivered softly as her tears slide over his skin. His left hand smoothed over her arm, holding her close as she weakly places her arms his waist.  
  
Gradually he could felt her tension leaving and her racking sobs subsiding. He lowered his head, and whispered into her ear, very softly. ". I do care."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I felt one cliffhanger wasn't enough!!!! Mwhahahaha!!!!! Well you can't blame me, I got more reviews doing it this way!! So, tell me whatcha thought of it. Yes it was graphic, but I held back a lot. Considering I'm new here. I really don't want to offend anyone. Its hard enough to keep fans as it is!!  
  
Just kidding, you guys are great! I'll have Chapter 12 up ASAP. I've been having computer problems, which are hopefully fixed..but who knows.. It could crash tomorrow. And you'll never know what happens next!!! RAH!!!!!!..clears throat anyway.. Review.. 


	12. Hot Spring

Evening  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I don't own the rights to anything in the whole DBZ universe which I worship so.  
  
All right, did I scare anyone away with that last chapter?? Huh?? Maybe. Well if any of you are still tagging along that is super! If not, well I'm enjoying myself with this story so I'm going to continue reviews or not! Even though I loves them!   
  
All right This one is for the romantic folks!  
  
-------------------- = Changing view points or location. (Such as switching from Goku's point of view to Piccolo's) '...' = Thoughts -------~*~--------- =Time lapse  
  
Chapter 12: Hot Spring  
  
Eve felt weightless. 'what is happening.was it a dream?.' she tilted her head slightly, no, she could still feel a dull pain throbbing throughout her body. But there was something else to. A warmth that seemed to surround her and protect her. '..What.. where am I?' she tried for a moment to open her eyes, but accepted the fact she was too exhausted to do so. Then she listened 'what is that?.' It was close, a rhythmic drumming sound. There was something comforting about it.  
  
Everything shifted slightly. She moved again with it, and felt her cheek slide along something soft and warm that seemed to rise and fall like the ocean. Her brows knitted weakly, her mind was swimming, and her memories were hazy. She could remember stumbling across the men, and them beating her. But how it had ended. She couldn't seem to remember. Had they. She swallowed deeply and felt her stomach tighten.  
  
She gasped as the heavenly warmth she had been wrapped in retreated from her, leaving her lying against something hard and cold. Eve whimpered softly, and managed to open her eyes for the briefest of moments. It was too dark to see much, but for someone standing over her, someone very tall. Then her heavy eyes fell shut again. She felt herself lifted then. 'who are you??' she tried to speak, but her throat was dry, and her body refused to put forth the energy needs for speech.  
  
Eve gasped as she was abruptly placed in something, almost unbearably hot. She moved her fingers through the heat, which was tangible. She sighed deeply, hot water. That had to be what it was. Hopefully she added silently.  
  
The water seemed to massage her skin, working the aches from her muscles. Making all the pain go away. 'Wait.' she concentrated on the feeling for a moment. Someone was actually massaging her shoulders.  
  
That was it; she had to open her eyes. Eve strained and her weary eyes finally gave way. It was growing near to dawn, for the sky was a pale hue of blue. Her own blue tinted eyes fluttered, as everything was blurry from tears. The figure before her was in the water as well. She narrowed her eyes desperate to clear her vision. The figure noticed her eyes open for his hands had paused against her skin.  
  
"Eve?"  
  
A breath she had been holding fell from her lips and a smile graced her features. "Piccolo." she breathed his name softly, for that was all she could manage. She knew his voice. Her memory began to clear. He had rescued her. Her sapphire eyes fell closed again.  
  
She felt his strong hands resume their work again, extracting the faintest of moans from her throat. She then remembered the words he had whispered to her before she had fainted. '..you care. I knew you cared my love..'  
  
Her thoughts were halted as she felt her lips press against something soft and warm. It lingered for a moment, as if hesitant before disappearing swiftly. Eve opened her eyes and looked up at Piccolo. A confused look was plastered across his face. She had wished to say something to him, but her eyes flew shut as a sudden bright gold light assaulted them.  
  
Her body screamed in pain for a moment, and she felt his comforting hands leave her skin. When her eyes opened again, Piccolo no longer seemed as tall. Puzzled, she glanced down and saw black fur. Eve looked behind Piccolo and saw the sun peeking over the trees.  
  
--------------------------  
  
He flew over the trees. His eyes drifting down to the woman in his arms as she stirred. His onyx eyes knitted with concern. Even in the darkness he could clearly see the bruises darkening all over her milky skin. He sighed heavily. 'This was close Eve. If I had not been there..' he looked back to the star-lit path in front of him.  
  
He headed for a location few people knew of. In fact to Piccolo's knowledge only himself, Gohan and Goku knew of its existence. They went when they had trained a little too hard and needs to relax. Piccolo slowed down and hovered over a clearing in the trees.  
  
He watched at the steam from the hot springs rouse from the earth into the failing night. His gaze once more shifted to Eve as she shifted in his arms again.  
  
Piccolo lowered himself to the ground, and placed her gently on the stone embankment. He stood over her a moment as she made a soft noise as his hands left her. He then slipped quietly into the waist deep spring and turned to pick her up, but paused a moment. His eyes wandered down her still bare form. Apparently her body had long ago adapted to its tigress state during the day. Because her every sculpted curve was well toned, feline. His eyes ended at her face, and her still closed eyes.  
  
He then knew that he had feelings for Eve, feelings he would probably never be able to show her. His heart seemed to stop then. '. I would die for you. why do I feel this way for you?.'  
  
He shrugged off his thoughts 'I do not need this. I do not need this at all.. ' He then lifted her effortlessly and eased her chilled body into the spring. Piccolo raised a brow faintly as she gasped. It seemed to startle her, but a smile graced his lips as he saw her relax. ' Good, that's it Eve.' He placed her on a ledge in the wall of the spring so that she was submerged to her neck. Piccolo reached out but his fingers hovered hesitantly over his skin. '. This is just a woman. ' He scolded himself inwardly.  
  
His hands began to work at her tense muscles, massaging out the knots that her beating had caused. ' She is going to be hurting for awhile. It could have been worse though.' He continued his work softly, reminding himself constantly that he could easily crush her shoulders without a thought. So his eyes stayed fixed on her face, watching for any signs of discomfort.  
  
His body froze and grew rigid as he saw her eyes flutter to life. ' oh kami.' he blinked and watched her struggle for sight. "Eve?.." he said softly, making sure she could hear him, because it was evident she wasn't seeing well.  
  
He watched her expression soften and a smile pass her lips. "Piccolo." she whispered breathlessly. Her voice and her indigo eyes entranced him for a moment. Before he resumed massaging her arms softly. His ultra sensitive ears heard her moan weakly under his skillful touch .His eyes fell shut for a moment and his mouth grew dry. 'What .. is.. happening to.. me.?' He was almost trembling and his chest ached once again. But it wasn't a painful ache, he wasn't even sure if it was an ache, it was un explainable. It was getting difficult to breath as he opened his obsidian eyes practically.  
  
Before he knew what was happening his lips were pressed softly against hers. The sweet scent of her skin, and the silky feel of her lips assaulted his senses then. For that brief moment in time that seemed to last an eternity the feeling inside him seemed sated. Piccolo withdrew with a jolt. He had not even remembered moving forward. To his horror Eve opened her angelic eyes in mild surprise. '.. What just happened?' he asked himself as he pulled forth his cold mask of composer for Eve.  
  
For a moment it seemed as if she would speak, but a gold beam of sunlight cut skillfully through the forest trees and struck her face. Within moments he drew back his hands as velvet black fur flowed over her skin and her form molded to become the tigress he was all too familiar with.  
  
He watched bewilderment, then sorrow pass by those heavenly eyes as she realized that day had come. Her form left the water and he shielded his eyes from the water that sprayed across his face as she shook off. Piccolo climbed out of the pool himself.  
  
He watched her lay down abruptly. "Do I need to carry you home Eve?" The tigress lifted her head and shook her massive head softly, her onyx ears flopping about sluggishly. But when the tigress stood, he huffed as her legs trembled and she sagged back to the stone beneath her.  
  
"Come on." Piccolo knelt to slip his right arm behind her front legs, and his left pulled her hind legs up until he awkwardly cradled her in his arms. It wasn't that she was heavy. Her weight was nothing to him. But she was just so large.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Eve shook out her fur, and her muscles began to throb and twitch under her weight. She turned and watched him follow her out of the hot spring. Her muscles then seemed to scream loudly for her to lye down, so she did, rather suddenly.  
  
"Do I need to carry you home Eve?"  
  
She smiled inwardly, and almost cried. 'Home. Does that mean I belong there with you Piccolo?' She sighed and tousled her head side to side. And stood slowly, groaning silently to herself. Before she could step forward towards the cave, her fore legs began to tremble; the tremors seemed to run through her spin down to her haunches before she collapsed on the stone underneath her.  
  
Her ears pricked as he huffed.  
  
" Come on.."  
  
She blinked as she was lifted with ease. Eve's ears tilted back as she felt him shift her around slight, trying to find the best way to hold her. 'Please do not drop me.. Please?' she closed her eyes as he leapt into the air and sped towards the cave.  
  
They must have been close because it wasn't much time before he carefully laid her on his bedroll and left to retrieve her something to eat. Eve gladly rested there while he was gone, slept claiming her several times.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tah Dah!!! I hope you romance fans liked that one!.. I know I know, it was just a little kiss, but hey, you can't just jump into this sorta thing. Well I'm proud of this chapter. Since I'm in my fall break at school, I should be putting out a lot of chapters this week! *Crickets chirp* oh I see well :P lol kidding. Boy do I have a have a HUGE plot twist coming up. Might even be in the next chapter!! Till next time REVIEW PLEASE!!! You know that's the best way to butter me up! 


	13. Tiger Tiger Burning Bright, In the Fores...

Evening  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I don't own the rights to anything in the whole DBZ universe which I worship so.  
  
Sorry for the delay folks!!! But this chapter is worth the wait I think! Read on!  
  
-------------------- = Changing view points or location. (Such as switching from Goku's point of view to Piccolo's) '...' = Thoughts -------~*~--------- =Time lapse  
  
Chapter 13: "Tiger Tiger Burning Bright, In the Forests of the NIGHT"  
  
------------------------------------------------- ~ * ~ -------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A week had came and gone since her attack in the forest. She still had a few lingering bruises, but she had healed beautifully under Piccolo's care. Eve poked the fire with a long stick, and watched the sparks dance into the night air before vanishing in the breeze. Her sapphire eyes closed for a moment, the air was chilled faintly. It never truly got cold there, it was towards the end of March, and so winter was coming to a close. Some nights it was especially cool.  
  
Eve smiled softly, remembering the past week. Piccolo rarely left her side the whole time, even when he allowed her to leave the cave two days ago. She had caught him following her during the day.' He stopped training.. for me.' Her eyes fell open to watch the embers glowing, wavering faintly in the chilled wind.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
He watched her from a distance, the new moon's shadow cloaking him from her eyes. The winter wind lashed at his cape as he hovered, her keen eyes fixed on the goddess inside his home.  
  
"Eve.." he closed his eyes as he softly breathed her name, only to have it carried away by the evening breeze. Over the past week he had grown ever closer to her. More than he wanted. He had made several attempts to distance himself from her. He even had trained one day after she was well. But he soon found himself peering through the trees at her onyx form.  
  
He was lured to her every day. The feeling the lied dormant inside his chest ached whenever she was away from him. His chest still ached now, even as he watch her as she stood and circled the fire, taking in her surroundings as she always did when he was late. There was still something that he needed. Something that keep him from sleeping, or training. It was something in the back of his mind that never rested.  
  
He shook his head slightly, making an attempt to clear his mind of Eve for a moment. But as all his other attempts, it failed and he flew towards the cave, and watched as she walked towards the back of the cave, out of the light.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
She wandered towards the back of the cave. The light and heat left her as she sat on Piccolo's bedroll, the one he now slept on. She traced her fingers over the woolen fabric. She could smell him, it almost felt as if his essence lingered behind. "Piccolo." She began to hum softly to a melody only she knew, but then she stopped abruptly.  
  
Her eyes fell closed, her heart suddenly began beating heavier, and slightly faster. Next she felt her skin growing moist with sweat. "What?.. oh no.. not.. now.." She hugged herself tightly as if trying to hold herself together. 'I should have remembered. March.. I forgot it was March.. With all of this year's goings on.. I forgot..' She gasped and a chill ran over her entire body.  
  
Eve body shuddered as she felt Piccolo approaching her from behind '..Piccolo.. not.. good timing.. ' She gasped again as his hand fell lightly on her shoulder.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Piccolo landed and saw her sitting on his bed; this alone made him raise a brow 'what is she doing there?' His brows creased again as he saw her holding herself. She looked cold.  
  
He moved around the fire, his shadow casting wildly around the cave as the wind made the fire wane for a moment. His steps were silent as he approached her. Yes she was shivering. But as he moved a step closer he paused suddenly.  
  
He sniffed the air. 'What is that?.' he closed his eyes for a moment, whatever it was made him feel strange. His gut felt tight, and his thoughts felt hazy for a brief second. His obsidian eyes opened and he moved forward putting the sensation aside.  
  
He reached out and gently touched her small shoulder, and what felt like a jolt of electricity ran up his arm and through his body. Something about her had changed and his body was keying to it. Her flesh was warm. 'Sweat?' he blinked as he saw her hair slightly damp in the shuddering light. Piccolo closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed deeply. 'What is wrong with me?..'  
  
----------------------------  
  
Eve heard him gasp at her touch, and she closed her eyes 'can he tell?' She turned slowly to look to him, and saw his eyes closed. 'he is trembling.' she blinked, feeling the tigress stir within her.  
  
But as her eyes wandered over his form. The feelings that was a mere shadow. Her eyes rolled shut and she bit her lip. '..You have been here before. Control yourself Eve.. The Tigress is just in Heat.. not you..' She released a breath she had been holding as the feeling subsided, though she knew it wouldn't last long. It came in waves, it always did. She cursed her tigress. She always came into Heat in March, and always became restless. She never really fell into a heat, but traces of it came and went, even at night. Luckily she had always been isolated in the forest, far from male anything. But now..  
  
She looked at the blanket beneath her, trying to take her focus off of Piccolo. But she couldn't. The Tigress knew her feels towards him, and tried to play on it.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Piccolo felt her shift under his palm, but couldn't bring himself to open his eyes just yet. A feel washed over him that made his jaw tighten. He had a distant thought about how their blood ties must have been causing this. But it was vague in his mind now.  
  
He opened his eyes as the feeling passed, but some of it lingered still. Enough that His eyes opened and a faint blush showed on his cheeks. '..is ..she feeling this?' he blinked, he knew what this feeling was. He also knew he was grateful from his baggy gi pants.  
  
"Ev..e?" he blinked as the feeling faded, and he withdrew his hand, it seeming to disconnect him from whatever she had been experiencing.  
  
----------------------------  
  
She looked up at the wave of bliss washed away for a few moments. " Yes.. Piccolo?" Eve wanted to stand and run away right then. She could see the blush, and knew immediately that he had felt every bit of that. She wanted to say something to make it all better. But she couldn't. " I.. need to.. go.."  
  
Eve managed to stand and she went to rush past Piccolo, but his arm encircled her waist and held her back. She looked up to him and she felt as though she would die in his arms.  
  
The look in his eyes. He was hiding nothing; the tigress had left his true emotions bare for her to look on with leisure. 'Do.. You want me? Piccolo?' Eve felt frozen in time. As they locked gazed for a moment.  
  
"Piccolo?.."  
  
---------------------------  
  
He watched her and he wished he had died. He had to be blushing, that was what she was looking at. Even as she spoke, he couldn't find words to explain what he had just felt. It was something completely new to him in everyway.  
  
".. What is happening?.." he managed to speak finally, though it was weak if anything.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Eve closed her eyes and looked away. 'I can not tell him. How can I win his heart if he knows how little control I have.?.'  
  
Eve pulled away from him and walked over to her bedroll and sat down, her back turned to Piccolo. She pulled her legs close to her body and wrapped her slender arms around them.  
  
"Piccolo?.." she listened for a reply she knew wasn't coming, but she continued knowing she had his full attention. " I am sorry." she turned to look at him. He seemed frozen, though he did look at her from the corner of his eyes. She then lay down and closed her eyes. "I am a little tired.. I think I will turn in now.."  
  
--------------------------  
  
He narrowed his eyes and folded his arms. 'she never goes to sleep this early at night.' He let a sigh escape his lips and he walked past her to the cave entrance. "Call if you need me.." he said off-handedly. As if he knew she wouldn't.  
  
The silent warrior leapt from the ledge and floated upwards, to perch on the outcropping above the cave. He wanted to be quite sure Eve didn't go wandering off. He sank down to sit cross-legged, with his arms folded across his chest.  
  
Piccolo looked out over the Moonlit night. Ever since all of the saiyans on earth had lost their tails. The moon had been wished back. So the massive lake glittered as the dying winter wind ran its last tendrils over the countryside.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Eve watched him disappear from view and wrapped the blanket more closely around her. She could feel the tigress pacing. "Its.. not.. daylight yet." Eve whispered breathlessly. Her skin felt cold as it felt as if fur was rubbing gently inside her skin.  
  
But Eve shook her head softly. She knew this was a trick, a mind trick. It had happened before. This was all in her mind. A low growl poured from her gaping mouth and she rolled onto her back. "No.stop it."  
  
Eve looked over to the herb bag Piccolo had gathered when she had been beaten. 'That's it..' she smiled and reach in, her body jerking occasionally. She soon fell a cluster of berries and pulled the bunch free. They were an odd red color. Eve remembered Piccolo used them to keep her asleep for a few days.  
  
She took the right amount to hold her till dawn and swallowed them greedily. "Take that." and with that she passed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All right. watches her readers glaring evilly at her. Their eyes flaming red, glowing wait.. Wait now hear me out! This delay was beyond my control! But anyway, enough excuses. This chapter was re-written because well, the first cut, wasn't good. So I had to change the plot a little to maintain this stories integrity.  
  
The next chapter is going to be when the plot really does a spin!! I hope I still have readers by then!!  
  
P.S.- Does anyone here watch G Gundam?? I'm sorry.. this is random and has NOTHING to do with the fanfic, but.. I saw the last episode today on cartoon network and I was all tears saying, "AAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW THAT'S SOOO SWEEEEET!" It was soo romantic it could make you sick!! I Loved it. hehe if anyone is still reviewing this fic, when you review, and have watched the last episode of G Gundam, tell me if it melted your heart like it did mine.  
  
Hope- FUL Romantic, Anime Goddess 


	14. The Lady and The Tiger

Evening  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I don't own the rights to anything in the whole DBZ universe which I worship so.  
  
Alright folks, her is the beginning of the plot curve.. I know this chapter is kinda long, but trust me, it is ALL grade A. It was one of those days writers dream about, when the words seem to flow! Still rated R for sexually themes n such.  
  
I Love you Piccolo0714!! This one is for you! My idol.. and surprisingly enough, my fan too!  
  
-------------------- = Changing view points or location. (Such as switching from Goku's point of view to Piccolo's) '...' = Thoughts -------~*~--------- =Time lapse  
  
Chapter 14: "The Lady and The Tiger"  
  
  
  
Piccolo Entered the cave soon after daybreak to find the all too familiar Tigress sleeping in Eve's stead. But he noticed she had written something in the sand.  
  
"Why is she asleep?. she's never." His voice trailed off as he noticed the herbal bag lying open. 'She drugged herself.. why?.. does this have to do with what I felt?'  
  
His form knelt by the slumbering creature. His eyes wandered over her ebony pelt stretched across a seemingly impossibly large body. He never ceased to marvel in her magnificence, in this form or her nature state.  
  
His onyx eyes soon befell the note etched in the gray sand beside her paw.  
  
-------- " Piccolo, forgive my behavior evening of last.. But please do me a favor today. Tie the Tigress up; prevent her from leaving the cave. Please."---------  
  
The next words were smeared, but he had already set his mind to the task at hand. Before a minute had passed Piccolo had firmly fastened a role to a bolder in the cave, and tied the other end on the Tigress' right front paw. He then stood; looking at her, still sound asleep from the herbs. 'I need to know what is going on here. it must have something to do with her animal half.' He folded his arms in thought. Who would know what was happening to the woman in his care?  
  
"Gohan.."  
  
With that Piccolo turned and leapt from the cliff's edge, and sped towards the Son House. His cape whipping wildly behind him as the green forest raced beneath him.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The Tigress slowly pulled herself to her feet. She shook out her dusty fur and a low rumbling growl rolled from her jowls. The Heat had taken over the whole of Eve consciousness, and all was now the she tiger. Her mind over run, and Eve was no longer even a spectator, but lost in the darkness. This had happened before, when she wouldn't remember her day in tiger form, but not often.  
  
In fact, her normal action at this time of year was to tie herself up before she bedded down for the night. She didn't want to know what her feline hormones would do if not in check.  
  
The Tigress moved to leave the way she did every morning, but this morning her heart and body burned with a yearning that invoked un-relinquishing determination. A roar escaped her fangs as her fiery blue eyes fell on the rope restricting her progress. She pulled furiously at it. her haunches coiled and she continuously threw herself back against the rope, her body being tousled about like a rag doll.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Several minutes later Piccolo landed outside of Gohan's house, and to his delight the boy had been standing outside waiting for him. 'What a kid..'  
  
He walked up to his former pupil and gazed down at him. He nodded to him "Gohan."  
  
--------------------------  
  
The boy was overjoyed when he had felt his best friend's ki approaching and had been waiting eagerly for him to arrive. He was always insanely happy whenever Piccolo decided to visit, no matter the reason.  
  
He smiled at his solemn master's typical greeting and hugged his waist tightly "Morning Piccolo! Whatcha doing here? Need to talk to my dad? Or do you wanna spar?" he stepped back and tried to slow down. He was aware of how easy it was for Piccolo to get annoyed by too many questions, but the boy couldn't contain himself. "So how's Eve doing?"  
  
Gohan's smiled faded slightly as something flashed in Piccolo's eyes. Whatever his reason for being there, it was about Eve. "What's wrong?"  
  
----------------------  
  
The silent warrior smirked faintly.' It is almost frightening how well he can read me.' He then let his arms fall "Kid, I need your help with something." His eyes glanced about, seeing if anyone else was around before he continued. "Do you know anything about Tigers?"  
  
He watched complete and utter puzzlement cross the boy's face. This had obviously not been what Gohan had been expecting. But he nodded slightly.  
  
Piccolo then proceeded to tell Gohan about the previous night's entire happenings.  
  
---------------------  
  
After Piccolo's description of Eve's odd behavior, Gohan crossed his arms in thought. '. That sounds vaguely familiar from Biology. hmm. ' His ebony eyes closed for a moment.  
  
"Of course!" he suddenly belted out and rushed into the house. The boy scampered through the rooms until he reached his own. His eyes danced over the assortment of textbooks and finished homework papers. His eyes then caught a glimpse of the book he sought, the corner peeking from beneath his bed. He knelt to scoop the large book into his hands.  
  
"John Doe's Guide to Mammals" was printed in gold letters across the cover of the 3-inch thick black book. The boy's eyes brightened as he had found what he was looking for.  
  
He started back to Piccolo while flipping skillfully through the slick pages, his sharp, quick eyes missing little from page to page. "Q.R.S. T.Tasmanian devil." he mumbles as he left the inside, the sun, halting his progress until his eyes re-adjusted.  
  
------------------------  
  
Piccolo watched Gohan retreat into his home, and stood outside. His mind wandered back to the sleeping beast in his cave. 'I hope she is alright.' His brow creased as he gazed off into the direction of his cave. He was desperate to know what was bother Eve, so he could help her.  
  
His distraught worries were cut short was his ultra sensitive ears caught Gohan's whispers as he existed the Son House. His eyes then dropped to the book in his hands.  
  
'Always prepared.. for once I'm in debt to Chi-Chi..' he smirked  
  
----------------------  
  
"Well giving how she was acting, and the time of year." His finger slide down the page over the charts next to a picture of the breed of Tiger Eve was. He raised a brow, then nodded, proud that his assumption had been correct. " She is in Heat..."  
  
Gohan looked up. The look utter confused on his mentor's face cued him to explain further, though it brought a faint blush to his cheeks, which Piccolo plainly saw, as his eyes narrowed questioningly.  
  
"Um.. you see.. Unlike human, animals breed during a certain time of year typically. That time of year the are compelled to mate with each other.. That is when an animal comes into Heat.." Gohan closed the book, his blush now flaming red.  
  
His embarrassment lessoned however, when he looked back to his teacher to see his wide eyes and blush.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Piccolo almost fell backwards. 'd.. did I hear him right? ' he blinked, but soon managed to get composed, though his blush lingered as he cleared his throat.  
  
"What do we do about it?" He asked, his voice deeper than normal as he still tried to extinguish the red in his cheeks.  
  
------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Meanwhile The Tigress was sprawled out on the cave floor, her sides heaving from both want, and exhaustion from her tiresome efforts to free herself. Her sapphire eyes closed for a moment.  
  
The flashed open as a vague memory of her human self came to her. Just as Eve had certain attributes of the Tigress, it appeared that the tigress could call upon some of her human counterparts ingenuity.  
  
She stood slowly, and lifted her left paw. It's lengthy talons outstretched as they came crashing down on the taught rope, slicing it easily. The instant her right leg fell free of her bonds she roared triumphantly and spun and bound to the path leading to the forest below.  
  
Her massive black paws carried her swiftly to the mountain's base. Her pads hit soil and she was off running. Her nose flew upward as she inhaled the scent of everything around her. Though she searched for one scent in particular, one she was not even sure existed around this forest. She sent for a lustful Roar and a growl lingered behind.  
  
Soon she was miles from the cave, and her weary form sagged to the ground. All she could do now was wait. Wait for an answer to her cries. The Tigress turned her gaze to the high sun above. She knew well of her time left.  
  
But her head jolted downward and her ears perked forward, eyes alert. She heard something, a low growl from the brush just ahead. Her whiskers quivered and her mouth parted faintly as she tasted the air. She saw a pair of amber eyes in the shadows.  
  
Her form lifted with a renewed energy that began to scorch her veins, and make her lungs raise and fall softly. She moved forward, her carriage was different, her mouth still parted faintly as she took in the scent of that before her but her ear fell to the side, parallel to the earth.  
  
That is when he stepped out of the underbrush. It was a White Tiger, of almost equal size and brilliance. His ears were lifted towards her. He could easily tell she was in season, and that was what brought him there. His tail lashed side to side. A growl was all that gave warning to his suddenly attack.  
  
His enormous body flew through the air, and his paws crashed against her chest, sending her back. She bared her pearly teeth to him and the Tiger began to dance, their paws swatting occasionally at one another as the circled each other. There contact sometimes taking to their hind feet for a few moments. The animals in the forest around them came alive with excited shouts and cries as the two colossal beasts clashed for what seemed to be hours.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"There isn't really anything you can do, except keep her tied up." Gohan stated as he sat on a stump near Piccolo. He looked up at Piccolo and sighed "And if she gets loose, I don't suggest going after her."  
  
------------------------  
  
Piccolo blinked "what??" He turned to face his past student questioningly.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Gohan fumbles his fingers a little, and kicked a rock. "She probably would be very violent, I doubt she has conscious control this time of year.."  
  
Gohan smiled and hopped up "But that shouldn't be a problem, it'll pass in a few days.. or if she gets loose and mates it'll end there."  
  
---------------------  
  
Piccolo narrowed his eyes at that. He didn't like that sound of that at all. 'I don't want that to happen.. and I'm sure she feels the same..'  
  
He nodded to Gohan as he looked up into the sky. It was getting let, only a few hours till sunset now. His hand reached out to take Gohan's "Thank you Gohan."  
  
---------------------  
  
The boy laughed and leapt up to hug Piccolo around the neck. He felt the namake stiffen under his embarrass, but soon felt him relax. "Don't be silly. What are friends for?"  
  
The boy hoped down and grinned widely when Piccolo rewarded him by rubbing the top of his head, messing up his already unruly ebony locks of hair. "Tell Eve I said hi?"  
  
--------------------  
  
He nodded "Sure thing kid. " he smiled looking down at the boy. Reminiscing for a moment about when they had trained together before the saiyans came, and then before the androids. But he soon remembered where he was and nodded to Gohan before taking to the air. His form disappearing in a trail of light.  
  
He sped towards his cave, little did he know that she was no longer there.  
  
----------------------  
  
The Tiger dueled for what was hours before The white had won, his jaws clamped securely around The tigress' obsidian neck, her black fur welled up around his stark white face. Her heart was beating in her throat, but Eve wasn't there she was lost beneath the need, and want of the tigress. She even was lost as the White Tiger claimed his prize...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
UUUUHHH OOOHHHH. hears the song "In the Jungle" play in the back ground May not seem like a plot curve just yet, but this is the beginning of a chain of events that I hope no one saw coming, aaannnd if you did, you should enjoy it anyway.  
  
Hope you enjoyed.. REVIEW! PLEASE! 


	15. The Declaration

Evening  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I don't own the rights to anything in the whole DBZ universe which I worship so.  
  
Sorry this took so long.. But without further a due!! Chapter 15!!!  
  
Warning: the following chapter contains MUSSY scenes that have a high sweet content. May cause CAVITIES.  
  
-------------------- = Changing view points or location. (Such as switching from Goku's point of view to Piccolo's) '...' = Thoughts -------~*~--------- =Time lapse  
  
Chapter 15: The Declaration  
  
  
  
Piccolo reached his cave, and stood for several minutes just staring down at the torn rope at his feet. Gohan's words seemed to echo seamlessly in his head 'If she gets loose, you should leave her alone. She will probably be violent..' He closed his eyes and turned to look at the failing sunlight. "No. I have never given up.. and I will not start now.."  
  
With that he turned and shot into the sky once again that day, the world below him growing dim as the last traces of crimson and gold danced along the clouds. His eyes fanned over the emerald trees beneath him. "..Where are you..?" He whispered into the wind. But He saw nothing as he continued his search.  
  
----------------------------  
  
The sun steadily began to decline, until the faintest tendrils of the sun's light faded, seeming to bleed into the deep blue sky. Its pale light painting the lingering clouds pink.  
  
As the day steadily gave way to night, the darkness and lust that had shrouded Eve away from reality and all of the day was lifted. Her eyes fluttered open to the growing darkness. She saw the immense forest before her, and the cold, hard earth beneath her. 'Where am I?.'  
  
Eve closed her eyes, trying her hardest to remember. She recalled writing a note, and someone tying her right hand.. No.. That was her paw. She then vaguely recalled something about cutting a rope..  
  
"Oh no." she whispered, but her entire body grew rigid when she heard a deep throated growl from behind her. The hairs on her neck rouse as hot moist breath ran along her neck. '..Please kami no.' She moves very slowly, turning her head faintly until she could see the growl's owner.  
  
A loud gasp escaped her slender throat as she saw the large white beast standing over her frail form. His teeth were close to the size of her hand and glittered in the growing darkness. His ears were pulled back and his whiskers lifted in a snarl. Her Tigress recognized him, and she knew he was not happy. His mate had suddenly turned into the creature he loathed with all his being. She could feel his fear and confusion, or rather smell it.  
  
As the memories of the previous day's happening came back slowly, and in broken pieces, she winced slightly. The burning between her legs had been replaced by searing pain. Her eyes watered slightly, mostly from the pain, but also from the realization of what had happened to her. 'How could you Tigress? How could you do this to me??' She sobbed softly, and gasped as it only made the bruising feel worse.  
  
The Tiger above seemed confused about what to do about this human beneath him. He bared his teeth, and struck her suddenly with his enormous ivory paw forcing her to roll onto her back violently.  
  
"PICCOLO!!!!!" Eve screamed tears streaming from her tightly closed eyes. But she held her breath and opened her eyes as she felt the tiger licking her body. Her body began to tremble harshly in fear, she was sure this beast was soon to sink his razor teeth into her flesh at any moment.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Piccolo was fling north when a shriek echoed from the east. Before a second past he was sailing towards her, his heart was in his throat.  
  
Images of some wild animal ripping Eve into small pieces, arriving to see a creature with blood stained fur. He was certain that there were other tiger's in this immense forest. Depending on how long she had been free. Piccolo closed his eyes and shook his head. He wouldn't think about that now. He was logical for the most part, so he knew what had most likely occurred.  
  
Piccolo landed harshly, flaring his ki the second his shoes touched the ground, causing his cape to spread widely behind him before falling still. His night vision had always been uncanny, so it was no difficult task to see the large white creature pinning Eve against the earth. His ki had defiantly gotten the tiger's attention for his ministrations had stopped, leaving him staring intensely at the namake.  
  
"Eve?" he asked softly, hoping deeply that she was alright, it showing greating in his voice  
  
----------------------  
  
Eve smiled happily, the mere sight of Piccolo there made her suddenly feel safe. "Piccolo." she whispered and went to move, but was forced back down by a large furry foot.  
  
Eve looked up at the tiger, and watched him for a few long moments. He was still glaring at Piccolo, yet his ears were bared back and his teeth bore to him. She called on the tigress inside her to decipher what the tiger wanted with her now, she was human after all, not a tigress as before.  
  
Then is hit her. "ooh."  
  
----------------------  
  
Piccolo was quickly losing his patience with the white creature atop Eve. But when he moved towards them, the tiger roared viciously and pressed a paw more harshly onto her chest. Piccolo stopped immediately and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Eve." the mere tone of his voice made it clear he wanted her advice on what to do now. He was very certain he could move fast enough to reach them before the tiger could hurt her, but he wasn't a hundred percent.  
  
He looked at her for a moment, '. I shouldn't be this worried about what will happen. But I am.' he sighed inwardly. AS much as he hated to admit a weakness, Eve was a weakness. Though one he didn't mind keeping.  
  
His thoughts stopped abruptly when he heard Eve.  
  
----------------------  
  
She looked over at Piccolo while she could feel steadily grow pressure against her bare chest, making it increasingly harder to breath.  
  
"Piccolo.He thinks your challenging him." she took a breath, her lungs weighed down. " . He is.. confused because he saw me change. get out of s..igh..t. He m.ay let.. me go." She closed her eyes, it growing even more difficult to breath. She opened her eyes again to look at Piccolo and everything seemed darker, she hoped it was just the lack of sunlight and not the lack of enough oxygen.  
  
--------------------  
  
He shook his head. Piccolo really, really did not like that idea at all. But he was aware that she knew more about a tiger's behavior than he ever would.  
  
"Alright. I will be back" He closed his eyes and he leapt into the air and flew out of sight, only a short distance away. He then lowered himself slightly, his feet lightly brushing the treetops. The large waning Moon shone down brightly on the treetops turning their leaves pale blue greens, the wind brushing through them skillfully as it has from the dawn of life.  
  
He impatiently waited for Eve to call him back. The whole time his heart was racing, and his muscles were tense. 'please. be alright Eve..'  
  
------------------  
  
Eve looked up the tiger atop her, and the anger that had washed away to leave confusion. It was radiating off him in cold waves. She felt pity for him. But she had to end this now.  
  
"Get off of.. me!" she shouted in an attempt to startle him off of her. His ears fell back for a moment. The confusion mixed with fear.  
  
"Go on!" she screamed up to him. The tiger's eyes glistened and narrowed in a very human manner before leaning down, his breath rushing over her features, smoothing her hair back. She closed her eyes as an ear-piercing roar rang from his parted jaws.  
  
But it trailed off and the weight on her chest lifted suddenly. Eve's fear racked body shook violently as she opened her eyes, the tiger gone, as if he had never been there. All that was left was parted bushes and the fright lingering in her body.  
  
She sat up, and then slowly stood, her legs trembling beneath her. She hugged her arms close to her and looked around, for the first time in awhile she was afraid of what was lurking in the darkness. The wind rustles the leaves at her feet and she shuddered.  
  
Her eyes darted about and she looked up to the glowing sky and the glittering stars. "Piccolo!" she cried out desperately.  
  
-----------------------  
  
He was flying back to the glade before she could finish calling his name. The trees parted under his wake as his form gliding over the trees. His eyes fixed sharply on the hole in the foliage ahead.  
  
Upon reaching this gap he dove into it and his feet hit the earth harshly, sliding forward somewhat before halting, his gap engulfing him before falling silent around him. He saw Eve, much to his relief, unscathed but she was visible shaking.  
  
"Eve are you hurt??" his voice he stepped forward, his words tense with concern. Yet his eyes grew a touch larger when she ran towards him. Her head down, her hands pulled against her eyes. His Namakian ears could easily tell she was crying, but the weight of it didn't strike him until she hand her frail arms wrapped around his waist, her face buried into his guy. Her body quaking with her soft muffled cries.  
  
Piccolo stood there for several moments, unmoving and stunned. He didn't know what to do. His mind was dizzied until finally he just fell to one knee and pulled his arms around her slender form. He released a deep breath that he had not realized he was holding as Eve pulled him closer her crying eyes in the bend of his neck.  
  
---------------------  
  
Eve stood there and watched Piccolo land before her, and suddenly all of her control and she felt hot tears slip from her sapphires eyes. 'Piccolo.' She had never been frightened that badly, and the sheer reality of what had happened to her crashed around her.  
  
"Eve are you hurt?".  
  
She felt her heart throbbing in her chest as she ran to him, her naked feet carrying her swiftly over the dew dampened leaves. The wet foliage clinging to the soles of her feet But everything around her seemed run together like water on a parchment. She was frantic to find something to hold her in reality, to stop the spinning. Anyone to make the hurt go away.  
  
She threw her arms helplessly around Piccolo's waist and hid her eyes from the world as she sobbed against him; the mere feel of his body near her quieted her tears faintly, but not enough. For her tears continues to stain his amethyst gi. Eve could feel the still-ness that crept into his body as she cried against him, but as much as her mind told her she should stop, she couldn't bring to a halt to her hold on him  
  
Her eyes fluttered faintly open as he moved in her arms. Eve gasped silently as she saw his eyes for the briefest of moments before her drew her into his embrace. His warmth surrounded her stripped body and she made it so there was not a breath of air between them. She pressed her tear moist eyes against his hot neck and her body grew slightly lax.  
  
The look in his eyes. She couldn't explain what she had seen, but what ever had been naked in his eyes comforted her heart, and made her feel as if she could die in his arms right then and die happier than she had ever been.  
  
"Piccolo." she turned her head softly and whispered weakly into his ear. "Piccolo I.. Lo.." she tried to finish, but before she was overcome by the darkness of sleep.  
  
-------------------  
  
Piccolo closed his onyx eyes as he held her now quiet body in his arms, but opened them when she began to speak into his ear. "Piccolo." His eyes closed partially as her warm breath brushed against his ear. "Piccolo I Lo.." His brow creased as she stopped. "Eve?" He turned to look at her as she unexpectedly fell lithe in his arms.  
  
The silent warrior moved her into the crook of his left arm, and gathered her soft legs into his right arm. He looked down at her as he stood, the wind sweeping the hair out of her eyes. Piccolo's obsidian eyes traveled gracefully over her moonlit form.  
  
But his gaze soon returned to his raven locks and quieted features. ".I.." He felt this pull inside him and tension that made it harder to breath and his heartache. He closed his eyes trying to speak, to say three words he had never said in his life. Or ever though he would.  
  
".I Love you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lets have a group AWW now.1..2..3.(-----------------------------) GOOD! Yes I thought it was sweet to. Consider I listened to "Who wants to live forever?" -from Highlander through the end.. I'm not surprised. Well I apologize for the wait, but tell me.. Was it worth it??? hehe well review and tell me all about it!  
  
Anime Goddess~ 


	16. ATTENTION READERS! I NEED YOUR HELP!

Attention Readers!  
  
  
  
An important question came to mind the other day. "Are you going to make this fic a lemon?" To tell the truth it has crossed my mind.  
  
But I DO NOT under any circumstances ruin the integrity of my story. I think it is doing very well, and I know there are people out there that dis- like Lemons isn't one ;)  
  
So, This is what I propose. IF and When there is a point where a lemon is possible I will write it, but as a exert. There will be three X's followed by something like (refer to chapter XXX) Then all of those who want to readmy first attempt at a Lemon can switch to that, read it, and then continue with the original chapter.  
  
Well boys and girls.. what do YOU think. If at least half of you guys want the lemon on the side tell me, and I'll be happy to give it to you.  
  
So go and post a review, telling me what you want me to do!! Remember though, all of those anti-lemon fans out there. I won't post it in the main story, so you won't have to read it, if you don't want to even if I decide to do this. 


	17. The Secret Lemon

The Secret Lemon Chapter...yes I am aware that I do, in fact, play too many video games.  
  
  
  
Alright folks, if you are here then you are indeed a sick pervert!.. you All sicken me!!.. hehe joking, the only sick person is me because I'm writing it!! Mwhahaha!!! Well this is my first lemon hears a gasp and silence as everyone moves for the door Wait!! Hear me out, I've read plenty, and I think I can do this right!.. Believe me guys, I've read a tasteless lemon shudders so I know what not to do..  
  
Enough of my yakking, your ready for the 'juicy ' stuff right? Right? Well here is Piccolo and Eve staring in "My First Lemon."!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------  
  
End of Chapter 16-------------( Eve heard him say the words. That was the moment she lost control, and thought her heart would explode if she didn't kiss him.  
  
She pressed her form against his and caressed his lips with her own. For a moment she thought she might had been hasty, but she felt his strong arms encircle her, drawing her so close that not a breath of air existed between them...  
  
Eve finally managed to break the kiss reluctantly, receiving a faint, nearly unheard groan from Piccolo. Somewhere she had ended up in the jade warrior's lap, with her legs on either side of his broad waist. In her current position she could easily feel that their kiss had only worsened Piccolo's condition. Though she had to admit seeing him like this did more than make her blush.  
  
"Do you trust me?" she whispered, the kiss having taken her breath. Her azure eyes roamed over his features. The rise and fall of his chest beneath his soaked gi, the glitter of the flame behind him dancing over the beads of sweat on his shoulders. It made her mind grow somewhat dazed. Enough so that she nearly missed Piccolo's reply.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Her scalding lips pulled away, stripping a groan of disappointment from him involuntarily. He listened to her words, but rather distantly. He had become painfully aware of the female straddling him. The mere weight of her body against him was nearly enough to roll his eyes over white.  
  
"Yes.." his voice returned, if only partially. His speech was stammered, and his stomach was tight. He could somewhat compare it to being nervous.  
  
Piccolo found his eyes wandering over Eve again, stopping at her sapphire eyes. He held his breath and his skin felt hot under her gaze. Desire was burning in her cool eyes like embers in a growing inferno.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"I can make this feeling leave you Piccolo. Not forever, but.. it will not be as sever next time." She swallowed faintly. As much as her body ached for him, the Siberian tiger had left more than his memory and seed behind. Eve could even then feel her recently un touched womanhood throbbing throb in pain.  
  
"If you want me to." she whispered again, this time leaning forward pressing her hands against his chest. She sighed softly as she felt his heart beating fiercely against her right hand, and his sweat sliding between her fingers.  
  
------------------  
  
He of course nodded softly, unable to speak after her velvet hands fell on him once more. He could hear his blood rushing in his ears, and the sound of his heart pounding inside his skull. Piccolo shifted slightly with unease but abruptly halted all movement. The mere feel of his pants against his member his eyes fall shut and his breath to draw in sharply.  
  
Everything else seemed to fade into the back, there was to fire crackling behind them, nor crickets chirping in the night. It dimmed down to just His body aching for Eve to do what ever she had planned. Whatever she would do to stop this.  
  
Suddenly Piccolo felt her hands slide over his slick skin, to take his arm and pull him down onto the bedroll. His eyes flew wide and alert as his back was pressed against fur. "What are..you do." His word were caught in his throat as Eve began planting soft kisses on his chest, her lips lingering against his skin as she moved downward gradually. Piccolo let his eyes close and his head lie lithe as he felt her impossibly supple lips against him.  
  
---------------------  
  
Eve for lack of a better word flung Piccolo onto her bed. Her instincts were being to roll through her mind. She had been in heat not more than 6 hours ago, and the tigress seemed to awaken from her sleep to aid her human companion. Eve had been turned into the half-breed at a rather early age, and had indeed been a virgin. But her ebony cohort was not going to leave her inexperienced other stranded.  
  
Eve closed her eyes and pressed her mouth against Piccolo's skin. She drew back for a moment, vaguely hearing his startled question, as she tasted his sweat, his flesh. He tasted sweet.  
  
She lowered her mouth once more to his body and slowly traced her lips over his wet flesh. Her hands moved to rest on the bed just below his shoulders as she ventured lower and lower. She could feel the tension in his body like the heat rising from his skin.  
  
Once she reached where his skin ended and his plume shirt began, Eve looked up at the Piccolo. She parted her smooth lips allowing her tongue to run over his flesh. Dipping into ever curve over his form until she reach the slope of his collarbone. Eve looked downward and blew cool air against his damp face. His eyes opening faintly.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Piccolo gritted his teeth holding back an outcry as her tongue slide over his chest agonizingly slow before leaving him out of breath swimming in and out a reality.  
  
His senses seemed to grow centered again as a cool breeze swept over his skin. He forced open his laden eyes to look up at Eve. The warm like made her eyes sparkle beneath the curtain of raven hair that fell to the right of her face. The lust in her eyes was dampened by something softer. She looked concerned for him. 'What are you going to do Eve?.'  
  
Her fingers lifted from the furs to trace over his shirt. They disappeared for a moment before his shirt abruptly went taught and was ripped from of him. He moved to look at her but his head fell back once more as her lips played over his stomach. This time a loud hiss escaped his clinched teeth.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Eve looked into Piccolo's lost eyes as they became focused on her. 'I hope you can handle this my love.' She whispered inwardly as she looked down and his heaving sides as she lightly smoothed her fingertips over his gi, until firmly gripping where the neck came together.  
  
Using most of her feminine strength she managed to rip the fabric from his emerald form. Her eyes took in his naked stomach and chest as if for the first time before she pressed her lips against his eager skin once more. She paused with a faint smile upon hearing the strong fighter hold back his cry of pleasure.' I am afraid you will not be so quiet later Piccolo.'  
  
As she explored ever curve and crevice of his toned abs, her slender fingers slowly untied his blue sash. Her left hand soon pulling it free effortlessly.  
  
----------------------  
  
Piccolo for the most part didn't feel Eve actions until she pulled free his sash. His eyes opened and he stared up at the ceiling. His thought were coming back as he distantly wondered what Eve doing.  
  
His thoughts feel short as he heard another wet rip of cloth and felt the weight of his pants over his groin lifted, leaving him his skin unexpectedly cold. His brow creased and his shifted nervously as he felt a similar breathe of wind against him, the same that he had felt against his face only moments ago.  
  
Piccolo's mouth opened to protest, but his words fell silent as he found himself sheathed in unearthly warmth. His hands dug into the fur and fabric beneath him and his eyes rolled far into his head before he closed them tightly.  
  
As if he thought he would die at just that, her lips tightened around his shaft and pulled up painfully slow, her tongue playing over his untouched flesh skillfully.  
  
His back bowed and he gasped for air, feeling his lungs would burst, as sparks of white light seemed to flash in his mind.  
  
His eyes fluttered open for a moment as her lips left him for a moment before suddenly engulfing him again. This time she did not pause before starting a rhythm, her mouth tightening and loosening randomly over him.  
  
"Eve!!" He moaned at the top of his lungs, using what strength he had left to hold his hips to ground. Pleasure like nothing he had ever felt, or could begin to describe ran through his body flowing from head to toe. A feeling so tangible he thought he would choke on it if he didn't cry out to have release.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Eve sat back on Piccolo's massive thighs to look down at him. His manhood was pressed against his heavy wet pants,' .that looks rather un comfortable.' she then took hold over the waist band of his pants and tore them down the crotch letting his length stand free and tall.  
  
Her eyes widened a touch.' Nice wish Goku.' she blushed wildly, but only for a moment. The Tigress came through again, guiding her bipedal student past her embarrassment and back to what she needed, wanted to do for her love.  
  
Eve lowered her lips until the hovered over him. She lightly blew her breath against his tender skin. She watched his abs invariantly twitch under her breath.  
  
Her lips came down over as much as she could tolerate before she paused, her hands lightly holding his hips, hoping she wouldn't accident choke.  
  
She waited for him to at least somewhat adjust to the new sensations crawling under his skin before she drew her lips tightly over him, she ran her tongue over his smooth length, and tasted his seed. She smirked to herself knowing he was nearly done.  
  
She left him bare to the wind for a brief moment, licking her lips unconsciously before taking him into her mouth once more, this time moving over him rhythmically.  
  
Her eyes widened slightly as his back bowed, and was grateful that he had the will power not to thrust upward.  
  
As he writhed beneath her and he moaned out her name her eyes fell shut, it touching her recently ravaged regions, as well as her heart. That is was her name gracing his lips in such a way for the first time.  
  
----------------------  
  
Piccolo felt something suddenly rushing towards him that made his eyes open uncharacteristically wide. Every downward stroke brought it closer, causing his breath to quicken and his muscles to gradually grow tense. The pleasure wrapped around him, and he felt he would die if something didn't happen soon.  
  
Just then his orgasm washed over him in a tidal wave that made him close his eyes harshly and shout wordlessly into the heated air around them. He dug his fingers into the furs, only to break through and break his ivory nails against the rock beneath. The pleasure was un bearable as his moan faded. The after traces leaving his skin warm with sweat and his muscles trembling slightly from effort and contentment.  
  
Piccolo opened his eyes after several moments, he felt numb all over. Eve so he could tell Eve wasn't on him anymore. She was beside him. He could sense her wavering ki, ever present. He closed tried to speak, but found his voice absent.  
  
------------------------  
  
Eve stroked her fingers over his face, before brushing his cheek softly with the back of her fingers. "shush.rest now." She smiled warmly down to him and pulled her blanket over his mostly naked form. She waited for him to argue, to say he did not need rest. But when her sky-like eyes returned to his, they were closed, and the namake was asleep.  
  
She had never seen a more peaceful, or relaxed expression on his face. It melted her soul to see him lying there in warm bliss, thanks to her. "I love you .My silent warrior." she whispered as she curled beside him, draping one arm across his chest and soon falling into her own ethereal slumber, the sound of his steady heart beat leading her into the welcoming darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well? cowards I hope this is worth of my fans. Its my first so don't be TOO harsh. Well dinner calls.  
  
And to Sherri.. I'm sorry I didn't get this done in time for you to read before you left. You are in my prayers!! 


	18. The Cave

Evening  
  
  
  
All right fans I have made a decision regarding the lemon. what? Doesn't mean I'm going to tell you what the decision was. *Maniacal laughter* you'll find out soon enough, so don't worry. On to chapter 16!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I don't own the rights to anything in the whole DBZ universe which I worship so.  
  
This chapter is full of little surprises, it'll be longer than normal due to all the stuff I want in this chapter. Okay Piccolo Fans! Hold on, because this one is on fire!!! And hot off the presses!  
  
And on top of that, MY explanation behind why Piccolo is not Asexual in my fic!  
  
-------------------- = Changing view points or location. (Such as switching from Goku's point of view to Piccolo's) '...' = Thoughts  
  
-------~* Flash Back*~---------- = duh! A flash back!  
  
Chapter 16: The Cave  
  
  
  
Piccolo returned to his cave shortly after the incident with the Siberian Tiger. The warm spring wind bellowed in his ivory cape until her step into the sheltering walls of granite stone. With a flash of his eyes he started the pile of wood aflame.  
  
The golden light danced carefree over the rough interior of the cavern, casting precarious shadows everywhere. His eyes fell down to Eve who had remained unmoving for what seemed forever. He longed to hear her soft melodic voice again.  
  
The namake knelt by her bed and gently placed her there. As he pulled the woolen blanket of her still form, worry was but one of the thousands of emotions that seemed to rage like a storm in his mind and heart. Piccolo closed his eyes for a moment. His heart had known love, for a boy. But it was nothing compared to the tempest wild within him.  
  
It made Piccolo hold his breath several times, as if trying to slow it all down, but to no avail. His heart was pounding inside his chest, and sweat began to bead on his emerald skin. 'what.. is ..wrong with.. me.?'  
  
Piccolo leaned away from Eve long enough to shed his shoulder weights and turban, before he was on his knees beside her, his head bowed forward in exhaustion. He felt incredibly faint as his hands fell on the cold stone before him, bracing his upper body loosely.  
  
He fought inwardly to make the sensations inside him to crease, to make what he was feeling stop. His eyes gazed down at Eve below him, and he closed his eyes tightly.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Eve was lost in darkness, but for mere moments she could feel her body. The wind racing over her naked skin, warm arms around her, the sound of Piccolo's heart beat. She felt sleep take her again in the same wave that the overwhelming feeling of being safe.  
  
She found herself awake what seemed like seconds later, the only warmth around her was fur beneath her and a blanket above her. 'My bed..' she assumed, it felt familiar to her. But something caught her attention.  
  
Eve could hear unsteady breathing right beside her, it sounded labored, almost pained. 'Piccolo?' She flexed her hands, testing to see if she could move, for she felt paralyzed for hours.  
  
Her eyes flew open when a drop of something wet touched her cheek. Her crystal eyes fell on the shadowed form above her.  
  
Eve's eyes softened when she realized it was her beloved fighter. But next came his emotions. The engulfed her in a cold wave. Confusion, fear, lust, worry. She sighed softly. 'He has never felt this. ' Her right hand reached up from under the blanket to caress His moist cheek.  
  
She watched his body freeze all motion, and his obsidian eyes part slowly. "Piccolo." Her voice seemed softer than it should have been, muted by sleep that still lingered in her throat.  
  
Eve swallowed deeply, before she continued. ".Just relax Piccolo. You cannot control your emotions. "  
  
------------------  
  
Piccolo felt her cool touch against his skin and sighed heavily. The sight of her before him made the emotions inside him collided and echoed inside his skull. Then she spoke his name and it made his jaw tighten. His skin was on fire, and all the while he couldn't understand why it felt so strange.  
  
But he listened to her words, and decided to heed her advice. Piccolo closed his eyes and let his restraint go. He then released a breath he had been holding.  
  
His emotions seemed to flow over his skin in a scalding wave that made his body tremble. "Eve.. what is.. this.?" he whispered as his breathing grew shallow.  
  
His eyes opened slowly as he felt her arms around his neck. Her smooth skin against his neck. The feeling inside him creased at her mere touch, but it by no means left, it was just beneath the service, churning.  
  
------------------  
  
She watched him let go of his hold, and the true form of his emotions taking shape. She then knew why this confused him greatly.  
  
--------~* Flash Back*---------  
  
Eve was in Tigress form under a shade tree by the Son house. She had convinced Gohan to quite studying long enough to talk to her for a moment.  
  
Her index claw extended to write in the dirt. 'What is Piccolo?'  
  
----------------------  
  
Gohan and blinked at her note, then laughed. "Well he was born on Earth, so he's an earthling" He looked at Eve's narrowed eyes "But you probably are wondering why he is green with antennae.. " he watched Eve as she nodded. "Well he's a namakian from the Planet Namake"  
  
The boy watched as she wrote another note. 'is he asexual?' Gohan blushed wildly and scratched the back of his head in the same fashion his father did. "Well that's kinda of complicated.. he WAS asexual"  
  
He smirked at the confused expression Eve got. "About a year ago my dad and I summoned the dragon.. you know, the dragonballs?" she nodded "Well my father and I felt the Piccolo didn't feel like he belonged on earth.. So um.. well" Gohan kicked a rock and crossed his arms. "The Dragon made him a boy.. ya know?"  
  
-------------------  
  
Eve smirked and flicked her ears. The boy was blushing wildly. 'and what did Piccolo think of it?'  
  
Gohan went on to explain that Piccolo had hated it, and was going to summon the dragon to fix the problem, but, as it had been explained, the dragonballs were used before he could.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------- Back to Reality-- ----------------------...  
  
Eve wrapped her slender arms around his strong neck and pulled herself up. Her slender form weighing nothing to Piccolo. Her eyes closed as she pressed her cheek against his. She could feel his muscles growing taught once more.  
  
'Love. he can handle that emotion. He loves Gohan.' she smoothed her hands over his arms and heard a gasp escape the namake's lips. '. But that is not what is bothering you is it?'  
  
"Can you hear me Piccolo?" she whispered into his ear and he shuddered. "Gohan told me. about the wish. I know what is happening to you." Eve opened her eyes as she felt Piccolo tilt his head away from her. She couldn't see his face, but she was certain this bothered him greatly, her knowing, also her knowing more about what was happening to his body than he did.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Piccolo mind was swimming, his cloths soaked in sweat. As Eve drew close to him, his body seemed to ache for her touch. Thoughts flooded his mind, thoughts he was not used to having. He wanted her to touch him. Piccolo closed his eyes tightly, hoping it would slow his mind.  
  
She spoke, and the feel of her warm breath against his sensitive ears sent a jolt of energy over his body. It made him choke on his own breath for a moment.  
  
Piccolo opened his eyes as much as he could, which wasn't much as he heard her speak. "... the wish." He turned away and closed his eyes. 'So... that is what is causing this.' He felt disgusted wash over him, and for a moment he gain coherent thought.  
  
"What of it?.." he stated, but his voice was breathy and weak. Enough so that is made his jaw tighten.  
  
-------------------  
  
Eve frowned softly at the tone in his voice, he loathed what Gohan and Goku had done. She could understand that. As a whole, people hated what they didn't understand. She would have to scold those two, they gave this to Piccolo, and never explained any of what it entailed.  
  
".Piccolo, it is important that you answer me truthfully." She whispered to him again. She felt a slight tremor pass over him, and knew she had his complete attention again. "Have you ever pleasured yourself?"  
  
The question brought a red hue to her normally alabaster cheeks. 'I hate to ask you this my love, but if you have not, then that would easily account for why your lost now.' She listened for his reply. "Piccolo?.."  
  
-------------------  
  
He raised a brow, 'What is she talking about. Pleasure myself?' He looked at the ground, then it hit him. The idea made his face burn as well. "No."  
  
He was becoming growingly aware of how close her body was to him.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Eve nodded softly and pulled back from him, to sit on her feet. She knew he wanted her, even if he didn't realize it, just by the sudden worried look her absence gave him.  
  
She tried to her best to push away the red in her cheeks, so she could say this formally, but it was hard for her to.  
  
That and her skin was growing warm. She looked over him, his labored breathing, the sweat covering his body, and the way his gi clung to his emerald skin. His skin, it glistened in the firelight and it made her stomach grow tight. '.no.. not now. He needs me now.. I cannot take advantage of him. he doesn't love me, this is just lust ' she nodded to herself, 'I am the first woman he has been around since.. his change. Unless you count Chi-Chi.. and they hate each other in such a way. No I will have been the first'  
  
"Listen to me. That wish did more than give you." He eyes ventured downward for a moment, trying to find the right word. But her eyes fell shut and her nearly gone blush came back violently as she saw the rather engorged area in his pants.  
  
She swallowed hard " You inherited the hormones also. That is what you are experiencing now Piccolo." Eve kept her eyes closed for several moments before opening them again. But then she realized something. She was still very much naked. '.. That was smart of you Eve.' She quickly took hold of the blanket to her left and pulled around her, her eyes still gazing into her lap.  
  
-------------------------  
  
He closed his eyes, but suddenly felt her warmth leaving him and he turned to look at her. Panic gripped him for a moment, before he took hold of it. His blush had disappeared for the most part, until his eyes landed on her nude form. As much as he knew to look away, he could not. Her skin looked impossibly warm in the golden shade the fire cast upon it. The curve of her body and the rise and fall of her chest.  
  
He had never been intrigued with the female anatomy. Living in the forest, he had caught a fair share of women skinny-dipping in the lake before, and he never had seen anything fascinating about them. But now, the sight of her bare skin made his mouth dry.  
  
Piccolo listened to her words and his eyes returned to her's. "The wish did more than give you." he blinked as she stopped, he raised a brow and watched as he gaze fell. Her blush had been so sudden he saw it appear from thin air before she averted her sapphire eyes. 'What? .' he narrowed his eyes and looked down. His eyes grew wide with shock and embarrassment. 'What the hell !?'  
  
He blinked now that he thought about it. That had been what he had gained from the wish, and if what she was saying was true. Piccolo closed his eyes and listened to her again. 'Hormones.' He tried to remember what he knew about the male anatomy. 'So.I am having the instinctual urge to reproduce. ' It seemed to take some of the edge off once he knew what was happening.  
  
He looked up to her as she pulled the cloth over her. ".What can I do? . to stop this?"  
  
---------------------  
  
Eve looked up into his eyes. "Piccolo." she leaned forward she could feel tears stinging her eyes. "Do you love me?"  
  
She watched his eyes get wide, much like how any man's eyes get upon asking that very question. 'please. please.' She felt a tear slide down her cheek, cold against her moist skin. She felt her heart racing wildly, her pals growing sweat against her thighs.  
  
--------------------  
  
Piccolo blinked as she moved closer to him. He looked down into the endless depths of her blue eyes. Everything else seemed to fade away. He wanted to kiss her, then her words seemed to echo. "Do you love me?"  
  
His long ears easily heard the desperate fluttering of her heart in her chest. Then the tears, His wide eyes softened slightly when he saw a crystalline tear fall from her sapphire eyes.  
  
"Yes.. I love you Eve"  
  
Before he could say anything else her arms found his muscular neck again. The blanket fell from her body as she pulled herself into his lap and kissed him deeply. Piccolo's eyes grew large for but a second before they closed slowly and his arms locked behind her back and he returned the kiss.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Eve heard him say the words. That was the moment she lost control, and thought her heart would explode if she didn't kiss him.  
  
She pressed her form against his and caressed his lips with her own. For a moment she thought she might had been hasty, but she felt his strong arms encircle her, drawing her so close that not a breath of air existed between them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tah dah!!! Well whatcha think? A little long, but hey, you like that right guys? Well I need to go now, parents want to dis-own me because I've been sitting here for like 4 hours. Hehehe. Hope you liked it. and now.  
  
ATTENTION LEMON READERS: If you are interest in reading the lemon that will be written ,there will in fact be a separate chapter with the deleted scene that would have been at the end of this chapter.  
  
NON LEMON READERS: don't worry, you'll find out what happened at the beginning of chapter 17, minus the details. So no worried you won't miss anything! 


	19. Echos from a Night long Ago

Evening  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I don't own the rights to anything in the whole DBZ universe which I worship so.  
  
(if anyone didn't read the lemon, they DID NOT have sex. So stop thinking that!! I'm not going into details but basically Eve gave him an orgasm to calm his hormones down.)  
  
Phew, now that, THAT is over, on with chapter 17! Oh, and make sure your tray tables are upright and locked, and your seatbelts are fastened, because I've got a huge twist in here. I think NamakeVampire deserves a pat on the back.You'll understand why at the end innocent whistle  
  
-------------------- = Changing view points or location. (Such as switching from Goku's point of view to Piccolo's) '...' = Thoughts  
  
  
  
Chapter 17: Echoes from a Night long ago  
  
A month passed by quickly after that, and though it was not filled with passion, Eve found herself in un describable happiness. She watched the sun approach the horizon to the west, her mind tranquil and at ease.  
  
Piccolo loved her. The thought made her skin warm and her heart light. Her tail idly tapped the stone of the cave entrance. Her indigo eyes sharp to spot him returning home. A soft purr rolled from her jowls and her paws flexed against the earth with anticipation of both the man she loved and her human form.  
  
After that night a month ago, when he had declared his love to her, his training had gotten back on track. Despite Piccolo's countless denials of his love for her, she knew the truth. He said it was the hormones that had made him say such an idiotic, and emotional thing. Eve would only smiled and say "of course"  
  
Her eyes narrowed as the sun began to fade from few.' Will tonight be the same?' she asked the wind fearfully  
  
------------------------  
  
He stood alone in the field where he trained day after day. He felt infused with a strength that was unreal, ever since that night. His eyes fell shut as he remembered what he told her. "I love you"  
  
He sighed heavily. 'Did I really tell her?.' It just all was overwhelming, but at the same time pleasant. He felt complete. '.She loves me. why can't I love her back as openly?' His jaw tightened. Many times recently he had headed to the Son house, to ask Gohan or Goku one, how he could do this. But each time he faltered  
  
The namake took to the air; the steadily coming night brought a faint smile to his lips. Eve would be waiting for him. His form began to sail over the treetops towards his den. But something made his brow crease. Piccolo felt Eve ki waver drastically at the moment the sun's warmth vanished from the landscape. This had happened over the last three days, and it troubled the warrior greatly.  
  
He drew closer and following her ki drop, his slender green ears twitched. He heard Eve from a distance, she cried out in pain. His aura roared to life as he sped to her, his ki illuminating the forest bellow, and the wind in his wake making the mightiest of trees sway.  
  
----------------------  
  
Eve walked back into the cave slowly, her paws trembling; the long day had made her forget last sunset's events. But there was nothing she could do, and she surely wouldn't tell Piccolo. She felt weak enough to him.  
  
The day ended and she felt her energy fade. 'Not.. again' she said, her jowls forming most of the words as she began to change back. Her lips drew back as this time it was not dull pain, but searing, it felt as if her body was ripping itself apart. "AHHHH!!"  
  
Sweat began to pour from her now mostly human face. Her transformation had become sloppy, and slow. This didn't worry her as much as that she could feel and hear her bones bending and popping into her humanoid figure. Before, each time had been nearly instantaneous, now it was closer to an old horror movie.  
  
But something else didn't feel quite right either, but as curious as she was to discover what that was, the pain was overpowering her mind. She dropped roughly onto her left side and groaned loudly, her arms involuntarily groping her stomach. Tears streamed from her tightly closed eyes, until finally all that was left was the aftershocks. Minor aches throbbed throughout her person, but nothing like it had been. She sighed heavily. 'it's.. over..'  
  
--------------------  
  
Piccolo landed in the cave just about the time she fell on her side. He grimaced as she gradually looked human. He decided then he preferred the fast transformation better, and it appeared Eve would too. He stepped forward to help her when she began to moan in sever pain, but he stopped. 'What can I possibly do?'  
  
So he stood silent until her actions stilled and her breathing slowed down. He too sighed in relief, she appeared to be alright. But his eyes paused at her stomach.  
  
"Eve?" he whispered, though loud enough for her to hear.  
  
She moved to sit up, but only fell back, her hands still clutching her middle. Piccolo gracefully walked over to her and knelt beside her. This time when she started to move his hand gently fell on her shoulder "Stay still." he commanded, giving her a studying glance.  
  
-------------------  
  
Eve heard her name called, and her first instinct was to sit up to make sure it was Piccolo. She caught a glimpse of her dark figure before falling back. Her insides felt as if they had been ripped to pieces. Her eyes closed slowly, hoping that would steady her thoughts, it didn't. her heart was racing. 'what is happening to me?'  
  
She turned to look at him. He had just appeared by her side. She smiled without thinking and went to move again. Only to be held back by his strong hand. His skin felt cool to the touch and it brought a sigh to her lips.  
  
Though she saw something in his eyes that bothered her, she then felt his free hand slide down her down, and brush her hands away from her stomach. The mere weight of his hand made a tiny yelp escape her throat and she met his gaze. 'You are worried about me..?' She turned to look at his hand and her eyes grew wide.  
  
Her stomach was swollen at least 4 inched away from the rest of her abdomen "W.. what is that?" she murmured.  
  
--------------------  
  
His onyx gaze narrowed as he left her sapphire spheres to gaze at her enlarged belly. 'Indeed.' He removed his head and leaned over her to press the side of his head against her stomach. His eyes fell such as he listened for anything abnormal.  
  
In a flash of movement Piccolo had leapt back from her and hit the cavern wall behind him. The namake then slide to the ground until he was sitting, staring at her middle intensely with shock.  
  
------------------  
  
Eve flinched when she felt the side of his face against her tender flesh, and yelped when, in a loud crash. He had thrown himself into the granite.  
  
This time she forced herself up onto her elbows as she watched the horror on Piccolo's face remain raw as he gazed at her form. "Piccolo.what is it??"  
  
The namake merely kept silent as he looked over to meet her eyes. "..Piccolo you are frightening me. please tell me what has you distraught ."  
  
----------------------  
  
He swallowed hard then as his gaze traveled steadily between Eve's eyes and her engorged abdomen. His jaw grew tight he had to tell her. But how?  
  
He then finally looked at the earth between them '.maybe I'm mistaken.. I'll take her to Kami' he saw the desperation in her eyes ".I don't know .I will take you to see the guardian tonight.. He will know what is to be done."  
  
Piccolo then spoke inwardly '..Because I cannot tell you that you are pregnant.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Uh oh!!!!.Sorry for the mini cliffhanger. Is she REALLY pregnant!? Well you'll have to read chapter 18 for that now wont you? Mwhahaha!!.  
  
Sorry, well I think NamakeVampire saw this one coming, she suspected something at least, judging from her last review. But hey, even if she didn't. Kudos anyway!. I'll get crackin on Chapter 18 ASAP guys, so no worries.  
  
On a side note. I'd like to wish Piccolo0714 congratulations on her baby, and a great big ole' WELCOME BACK!!!! I saw the picture; beautiful, simply beautiful tears sorry I get emotions sometimes! 


	20. The Lookout

Evening  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I don't own the rights to anything in the whole DBZ universe which I worship so.  
  
Alright I'll try not to make this a cliffie.whistles and looks around anyway, the answer to THE question will be found in the chapter below. Enjoy!  
  
-------------------- = Changing view points or location. (Such as switching from Goku's point of view to Piccolo's) '...' = Thoughts  
  
  
  
Chapter 18: The Lookout  
  
  
  
  
  
Eve kept her grip on Piccolo iron tight as he sailed higher and higher, towards the very stars. She closed her deep eyes and hid her face from side in the crook of his neck. Eve could feel the wind racing past her, and the earth growing more and more distant.  
  
"How much further?" she whimpered into his ear, her arm muscles so taut they were slowly beginning to tremble with effort.  
  
Eve had never gotten used to flying, and this was more than flying to her. It was insane.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Piccolo glanced down briefly to watch the night-shrouded forest below steadily fade into darkness, before he broke through into the clouds above. His direction then shifted so that he flew parallel to the earth miles and mile down.  
  
His speed gradually dwindled as he felt the woman in his arms trembling. Piccolo smirked faintly as she meekly asked how much further until the lookout.  
  
".not much.." he murmured before pulling back to a stop, the clouds beneath his feet brushed and shifted a little. His eyes brightened softly. 'She'll love it.'  
  
"Eve. stop cowering and look at this "  
  
-----------------------  
  
Her head shook violently without a second thought. The last thing she wanted to do was LOOK. She knew what was out there, a void of nothing that stretched further down than she was comfortable with.  
  
" Trust me." she heard his deep voice in his throat before it rolled over his lips. Eve's eyes softened for a moment as she remembered how his lips had felt against her own. '..Alright my love' she whispered inwardly.  
  
She drew back from him, and opened his eyes as she turned. Her lips parted with a weak gasp.  
  
They were hovering just above a large plain of thick clouds. The moon shone down on them, unhindered by trees or mountains. The moon its self seemed unbelievably big from their altitude. There was not a breath of wind.  
  
It looked like a snow-covered field on a winter night. Eve smiled warmly as her eyes gazed upward to the sky. The stars glittered in the depths of space, yet seeming near enough to grasp with little effort.  
  
" Piccolo it is.beautiful." She said breathlessly.  
  
--------------------------  
  
He allowed himself a broad smiled as he watched the wonderment spread over her features freely. His gaze paused at her full eyes.  
  
They seemed to mimic the endless sky around them. The light of the moon danced over them in shards of broken like, like stars. Her intent interest on her surrounding let him look on unimpeded.  
  
As the sky seemed boundless, her eyes were depthless. While he looked into them he felt lost, yet safe.  
  
"Yeah.. I suppose it is.." he said returning to his normal serious state. But his eyes did widen slightly as she turned to look at him, her face not more than an inch from his. "Thank you.." she whispered.  
  
He huffed, and started flying again, just as fast as before. 'Enough non sense.I want Kami to tell me what I am going to do about this mess.'  
  
--------------------  
  
A giggles escaped her mouth as he huffed uncomfortably at her nearness and began soaring once more. She enjoyed confirming his love for her every now and again. It lifted her spirits, and did she need that.  
  
Instead if concentrating on what had happened earlier, and her worry, she turned into the wind, and watched the clouds rush past them, and the cool spring air run through her hair.  
  
"This is incredible! I wish I knew how to fly!" she shouted joyfully into the wind. Eve blinked as she was shifted in his strong arms. She turned back to look at the mischievous grin on his face. "What are you.."  
  
She lost her breath as he held her at arms length at the waist. Eve felt a scream growing in her chest, but then she realized what Piccolo was doing.  
  
She felt as if she were flying! His hands had her firmly held at the waist several feet below him, her chest barely a foot over the clouds. One that was higher than the rest swept over her and she smiled widely.  
  
Eve held out her arms like a bird and laughed jubilantly.  
  
-----------------------  
  
He permitted himself to chuckle softly at her was she 'flew' over the clouds. It seemed to warm him inside to see her so happy. This simple thing had made her practically light up. Which made her even more stunning if that were even possible.  
  
Piccolo glanced up to see the lookout drawing close. 'fun is over.' he frowned lightly and drew her back into his arms, receiving a piccolo-like huff. That made him laugh shortly "We'll do it again sometime.. alright?"  
  
That rewarded him with a giggle and a hugged about the neck. He raised a brow and ascended to the top of the lookout. Where Kami was waiting for him.  
  
----------------------  
  
The old namake walked towards the far edge of his post atop the world. He had been keeping a close eye on Piccolo and Eve for quite sometime. Not much escaped his studied gaze. Especially the actions of what he would call his son.  
  
His onyx eyes flickered as he watched the silent warrior of his own race and blood land not more than twenty feet from him.  
  
"Piccolo, suspected I would be seeing you soon." He smiled caringly at the young woman in his arms.". And you brought Eve with you."  
  
The guardian approached them slowly, but did eventually meet them. Piccolo had set down the girl and stood at her side, arms crossed. 'You may pretend all you wish Piccolo, but I know there is warmth in your heart now.'  
  
"Evening, what a pleasure it is to finally meet you. "  
  
----------------------------  
  
She blinked softly as her love gently lowered her to the grounds, which with his height made it feel forever before her bare toes touched the cool marble surface covering most of the Lookout.  
  
Her sapphire eyes gazed in amazement at who she assumed to be whom Piccolo referred to as the Guardian. He was the same species Piccolo was, or as far as she could tell. He was a considerable bit older, but his pleasant manor and the gentleness in his voice more than made up for his age.  
  
"The pleasure is mine. But please just call me Eve." She then looked back to Piccolo, who remained motionless and cold. 'why do I feel that Piccolo doesn't care much for.' Her eyes returned to the guardian "Excuse me, but Piccolo did not mention your name to me earlier. What is it pray tell?" Being proper in speech wasn't hard for her to accomplish, and the guardian seemed to appreciate her politeness.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Piccolo scoffed, "His name is Kami. Now if you two are finished could we get down to business."  
  
He felt nothing was wrong with what he had said until he received a shocked stare from Eve.  
  
-----------------  
  
Kami scowled briefly ,"very well Piccolo." The old namake stepped closer to the girl, causing her attention to return to him. "Do not be afraid child. We'll find out what ales you."  
  
His eyes closed and he placed his hand over her middle. He felt the heat over her skin disappearing into the air as his mind narrowed into a firm focus on the inner workings of this cursed female's body.  
  
------------------------  
  
Eve stood very still as the namake 'examined' her. Her heart was racing in her throat. 'what could be wrong?.. What is taking Kami so long? What if I'm dieing?'  
  
She nearly jumped ten feet when Piccolo's comforting hand landed lightly on her shoulder. "Relax. He knows what he is doing" She brought her eyes back to Kami and his hand on her swollen abdomen.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Piccolo could feel the tension in her arms, even after her words. He had to lighten things up a a little, even if it wasn't his strong point. "Well, most of the time anyway." He said with a smirk.  
  
That rewarded him a huff from the guardian and a giggle from Eve. His eyes narrowed back to stone as the guardian removed his hand and stepped back, his hand returning to his side.  
  
------------------------  
  
Kami took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He rubbed the grain of his wooden staff between his thumb and palm as he processed the information he had gathered. But more importantly, he was wondering what would be the best way to tell her all of this.  
  
"Eveni.. Eve." He looked straight into her eyes. "You are pregnant by the Siberian tiger that resides in the forests near Son's house."  
  
It struck the aged guardian hard when realization flashed behind her features and tears began to shimmer in her deep blue orbs.  
  
--------------------------  
  
'How could this be?. ' She whispered inside her mind, her thoughts seeming as distant as the world around her. She could however feel Piccolo's aura, warm and ever present at her back. He had moved closer.  
  
' What must he be thinking?' she looked down at the marble between her and the elder Namake. A hot tear sliding from her cheek.  
  
After several, seemingly endless moments she wiped the tears from her eyes and shook it off, literally. Eve was grateful that both namakes had allowed her silence to collect herself. "Why do I hurt? I cannot recall my mother having such pain when she was pregnant with my younger brother." Her eyes softened, tears threatening once more with memories of those days, countless years ago  
  
--------------------------  
  
The guardian smiled faintly, glad she had held her composer, and was rationally thinking about her situation. 'I admire that. It reminds me of Piccolo on a good day.' He glanced up at his son, being paid back with a questioning look.  
  
Kami then cleared his throat and returned his attention to the young woman before him. " I am aware of the changed your body undergoes at the turn of the day and night. This is what is causing the pain."  
  
He watched puzzlement blatantly crossed her face. So the guardian decided to elaborate. "You came to be in this condition when you were in the form of a tigress. There for your pregnancy was set into motion as such. But a Tiger's gestation period is much shorter than a human's. It is only 3 months long. So, for every month that passes, when you return to human form, it is the equivalent to three months. That is why it hurts, your reproductive organs are larger each night, so your body is having to adjust."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Piccolo blinked and shook his head. "Let me get this straight, you are saying she is going to have a tiger cub in a few months?" He looked down to meet Eve's eyes she looked terrified. Without thinking he reached out placing his hand on her shoulder again.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Kami laughed shortly " I don't think she will give birth to a feline child. But I am not sure if the genetics will have any affect." He simply shrugged "We'll have to see when about three months pass."  
  
He then pulled forth a brown leather bag and handed it to Eve.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Her hands were trembling as she reached out and grasped the empty bag. "What is this for?" she asked meekly. Her other hand rested lightly on her stomach. "I'm pregnant. This is really happening. "  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Piccolo will fly you down from here to see Korin. I want you to eat half a sensu bean at night after you transform. It should prevent any injuries." He smiled warmly and took Eve's had from her belly and patted it lightly "You will be fine , Piccolo will take good care of you.. right?"  
  
---------------------------  
  
Piccolo gave Kami a curt nod and swiftly scooped Eve into his arms. "Thanks." and with that he took to the air and headed down to Korin.  
  
------------------------  
  
Eve turned to look at Piccolo. She swallowed hard and spoke weakly "Piccolo, I can still stay with you? After I have my child?"  
  
Her hopes were low; she assumed he would draw the line and a baby. A weak woman was bad enough, he loved her, but a baby was asking a lot of him.  
  
------------------------  
  
"Don't be stupid." He smirked for a moment. "Goku would hunt me until the end of my days if I turned you and your, cub, away."  
  
He cleared his throat and landed at Korin's.  
  
---------------------------.  
  
Eve couldn't hold back the happiness that bleed across her features. "Thank you Piccolo."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tah dah.yawns, sags in chair Sorry for the.. well.. crapy end of the chapter. We had a blood drive at school today, and guess who donated points at herself I fainted once and I'm still dog tired. In fact, I think I'll go take a nap now. Well that's it I guess. Hope you enjoyed most of it, I apoligize again for the rather thinly detailed ending. Who'd think a pint of blood would take so much outta ya?? Anyway, I hope to get chapter 19 out soon, no promises though. The on coming plot is going to get VERY interesting, I promise.  
  
On a side note I love you guys! Specially thanks to Usa, Piccolodragon, and Piccolo0714, and all my loyal readers who have stuck with me, even though lows like this! Thanks guyssniffles you're the best  
  
Anime Goddess 


	21. Idle Waiting

Evening  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I don't own the rights to anything in the whole DBZ universe which I worship so.  
  
  
  
-------------------- = Changing view points or location. (Such as switching from Goku's point of view to Piccolo's) '...' = Thoughts  
  
  
  
Chapter 19: Idle waiting.  
  
  
  
Piccolo stood at the cave's mouth as the spring breeze smoothed over his skin before moving on though the air. His eyes fell shut to listen to the melody that filled the darkened forest below. From the crickets singing to the soft ever present murmur from the rustling trees as the wind wove through their branches.  
  
He had manages to quite his thought for a few moments, and was cherishing it. Even with his mediation, and strong mental focus, his mind had been reeling from the events of the past few weeks.  
  
Eve was pregnant. The woman he had fallen in love with was now going to have a child. He opened his eyes to gaze down at the sparkling lake beyond. It was all happening too fast. He had never known love like this, and now he had a woman and child in his care.  
  
'..Its like a family.' he thought vaguely as he turned, looking into the cavern at his back. 'This is insane.'  
  
Piccolo's feet carried him to stand over her as she was sleeping. She slept a lot lately, especially just after sunset. The transformation took so much from her, even after taking a sensu bean.  
  
"What is it about you?." he whispered, talking aloud to himself. But he received an unwanted reply.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Must be my dazzling personality." She smiled brightly and opened her eyes. Eve was cheerful most of the time now. Piccolo was letting her and her child stay indefinably, and nothing could have pleased her more. Even being pregnant by a rogue tiger's seed couldn't dampen her spirits. In fact she was excited about her child. Her biological clock had been ticking for several hundred years if she thought about it. She had wanted a child for quite some time, even if she didn't realize it herself.  
  
". Yes Piccolo, admit it you are hopelessly in love with me." She slowly sat up watching his reaction, which was a curt shake of the head and a grunt. Yes he even rolled his eyes.  
  
". Don't kid yourself woman its hopeless pity for you. You are indeed pathetic." Was her answer. Eve laughed warmly; she could easily hear the sarcasm woven throughout his words. Eve had long since erased any doubt of his love for her. She knew it, and she knew he did as well.  
  
Her eyes drifted down her stomach, which had doubled in size in little over a month's time. 'How much bigger can I possible get?' she often questioned. The pains at sunset were also getting worse as her size grew, even Piccolo showed concern at times.  
  
Eve smoothed her hand over her belly and sighed 'Only a month left.'  
  
--------------------------  
  
Piccolo watched her attention drift to her unborn child. 'Something makes me think she doesn't believe me. women, clever creatures, stubborn, but clever.' He then moved to the back of the cave and sat down to meditate for a while.  
  
His onyx eyes slowly fell shut, and everything around him grew much clearer. The sound of the fire crackling became deafening as he could also clearly hear the moth beating its wings across the cave. His eyes twitched as he also heard the twin heartbeats of Eve and her offspring. The later was much swifter, almost too fast in his opinion. But he'd be the first to confess to not knowing anything about human offspring, or even namake offspring for that matter.  
  
His thoughts then narrowed, and his surrounding melted away into darkness. His mind grew focused and his meditation truly began.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Eve sat up and moved to face the fire. The flames warmed her skin, and lit her form in his golden light. Her thoughts began to drift off, as if the very breeze lifted them and swept them into the moonlit sky.  
  
She started to wonder about the future, as she often did. 'What will you look like?' her mind was cluttered with many different ideas of what her child would look like.  
  
Most of her hoped he would be all right, and inherit all of her genetics, and appear human. But she had a feeling that wouldn't be the case. She feared when all was done, she would look down upon a baby tiger cub with white fur and obsidian stripes.  
  
Her eyes softened. It didn't really matter to her. She would love him no matter what, even if he had six legs and was blue with three tails. He would he hers.  
  
It was funny though. She frequently considered Piccolo the father. 'He would have a stroke if he knew that I saw him that way.' Her eyes drifted down her abdomen again, she placed her left hand on her shirt and pulled the soft fabric up until she saw her naked stomach.  
  
Her eyes soften against as she felt her baby shift and then she laughed faintly as it kicked her. 'Piccolo will most likely have some fun with you. You are already fighting.'  
  
Eve grunted as she kicked again, but this time it was rougher, and she could see it. The area that rose was about 3 and half inches in diameter. "Whoa. Big foot.. or hand.." she gulped softly 'I hope he doesn't kick any harder.'  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Piccolo's breathing as steady and rhythmic as his mind was silent and his body relaxed. This was rare, because lately he couldn't seem to meditate as well.  
  
His thoughts were swaying in and out smoothly as if they were the tide.  
  
He suddenly saw himself sitting in daylight, and he heard a child giggling. "Dada, when can I fly? I wanna be like you." His eyes shifted up to the voice, but the sun flooding from the cave mouth blinded him but for a silhouette. It appeared human about two feet tall and a ..tail?  
  
The surprise was enough to jar him from his meditative state. His eyes narrowed "A tail?" he whispered  
  
"What Piccolo?" he heard Eve from behind him. "..Nothing.." he sighed heavily and turned to look at her. She was looking into the fire intensely, her hands lightly grasping her stomach.  
  
As much as he felt for her, the swollen stomach seemed to strike an odd note with him. ' How can she even stand being in that condition.I would have gone mad weeks ago.'  
  
His eyes were on Eve, but his mind was far off, wondering what he had seen, and why.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tah Dah!!.. yeah I know it was shorter, but hey, at least it was better than the last chapter, or at least the end of the last chaptershudders sorry again for the lack of detail, I wasn't quite myself.  
  
This is just a filler. Nothing really important happened, but just wait, the next one will be soo full of stuff, you guy won't know what to do!  
  
The Next chapter..lets just say Piccolo is gonna be a daddy girlish squill Mwhahaha! 


	22. Dawn

Evening  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I don't own the rights to anything in the whole DBZ universe which I worship so.  
  
Hiya again folks!! Well I know this story seems to jump around a lot. But I haven't heard any complaints about time lapses so lets move on! Alright kids, sit down, lean back, get a drink, because your in for the longest chapter yet!! Enjoy.  
  
Anime Goddess~  
  
-------------------- = Changing view points or location. (Such as switching from Goku's point of view to Piccolo's) '...' = Thoughts  
  
  
  
Chapter 20: Dawn.  
  
  
  
Yet another few weeks rolled past. It wasn't quite three months yet, but Eve was already enormous. Piccolo couldn't look at her for long periods of time without his abdomen would start to hurt. It looked that uncomfortable. He just couldn't see how a human child could take up so much space.  
  
Gohan visited just three days ago, and he said she looked like a woman he'd seen in a textbook who had been pregnant with triplets.  
  
Piccolo was standing silently above the cave entrance, the sun shining adjacent to him with only hours till nightfall. His eyes looked out across the forest and mountains laid out before him as the sky gradually became a myriad of colors ranging from red to blue, purple to gold.  
  
Eve was out hunting; it seemed to take her forever to hunt. But be that as it may, today she had been gone longer. His eyes narrowed on the emerald treetops. 'Where are you.'  
  
He knew she wouldn't be able to scale the mountain trail after dark. She could hardly walk around for that matter. But something had changed gradually. He clearly remembered how her life energy had been very faint, and unstable. But now it was amazingly strong and sure. He shook his head and looked on. He couldn't question her on this; she was ignorant to ki and all that the Z fighters knew without question.  
  
----------------------------  
  
She hadn't been able to catch anything all day; her muscles were lethargic and unwilling to move swift enough. Her tigress let her know, that even tiger grew wary towards the end.  
  
Her sapphire eyes narrowed as she began to stalk towards the mountain, and then up the path. 'Piccolo will find me something. I cannot continue this. Its pointless.' she panted softly as her tired, sore paws carried her over the granite stones.  
  
Eve's front paws lost their footing suddenly and she fell abruptly onto her chest, sliding back several feet before her hind quarters grew taut and her back claws dug into the earth, halting her movement. She growls faintly to herself and picked herself up and began walking again.  
  
'The rocks seem unstable today.. odd..' her brow then creased, 'Or is it my own four legs that are unstable?' The Tigress grunted and continued her assent. The female beast seemed driven to get up into the lair soon. Why? She didn't think hard on it, she was just so tired. And her muscles were throbbing 'Maybe. I should call Piccolo. I'm not sure if I can make it today.'  
  
---------------------------  
  
His ears twitched softly at the sound of cascading rocks beneath him. Piccolo's gaze fell, and what he saw brought a relieved smile to his face "There you are."  
  
But he noticed she was walking rather slowly, no, she was staggering. Eve was about three fourths of the way to the landing. His lips curled down and his jaw tightened. Somehow he had a feeling this wasn't a good sign. In fact he was sure it wasn't.  
  
In no time his form appeared in front of the tigress. Without any questions the namake lifted her effortlessly in the manner you would carry a large dog, and ascended the remaining path on foot.  
  
----------------------  
  
Eve couldn't express how relieved she was to be carried. Her eyes closed and she smiled, as best a large feline could.  
  
Her ears were laid back against her regal head, as she felt uneasy. 'What is happening?' but Tigress would not give Eve any clue as to what was going on. This bothered her, more than she'd admit.  
  
Before she knew it, Piccolo was setting her down in the cave. She purred softly and licked his hand. It warmed her inside when he laughed lightly and wiped his hand  
  
"Disgusting creature." he said lightheartedly.  
  
She growled playfully and started stalking towards her bed. But in mid stride she paused. Eve could faintly hear Piccolo question if she was all right, but her attention of on her stomach, which had convulsed involuntarily. Her head pivoted to look at her belly, which now even in her tigress' body looked larger. But that wasn't what was odd to her right now.  
  
The fur of her hind legs was soaked in a line that ended in a small pool of water between her hind paws. 'That cannot be a good sign.' She mussed silently.  
  
Her mind was racing for several short moments before Tigress gripped Eve's panic betwixt her teeth and crushed it. She knew what she was doing, and was going to hold this silly human by the hand.  
  
----------------------  
  
Piccolo blinked as Eve apparently ignored his question. "Eve?" he asked, but more to himself. His arms slowly unfolded and his jaw hung slightly open as her followed her chain of sight to a puddle between her paws.  
  
Of course the first thought was she had urinated, but then his brain turned on and he realized what was happening. Well, if he had any doubts as to what was going on, they were eliminated when Eve staggered over to her bed and promptly fell on her side panting.  
  
His expression grew cold as he walked over and stood over her. "Do you need me for anything?" his voice was as distant as his features. When the tigress shook her head slightly he nodded and walked to the edge of the cave-ledge. He let the unseasonably cool breeze rush over his skin. But then he realized how dangerously close the sun was to the horizon.  
  
His eyes closed in thought. He was tense from head to toe, why he didn't know. Was he worried about her? '.. That could be it.' he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Soon he found his ears twitching to the rather painful stressed sound echoing from behind him. Most were hisses and growls, but occasionally something that could be described as a moan reverberated across the granite walls to pass the silent warriors elven ears.  
  
After a while his attention was completely rested on the sounds coming from his cave. In effect his thoughts were so closed he failed to see the sun steadily disappearing. His realization came when the cries from inside grew louder, and suddenly human.  
  
"Eve!?" he turned and, for lack of a better word, ran into the darkened cave. the fire had not been lit. His eyes flashed and turned fiery red. A ki beam shot from them, affectively setting the firewood ablaze.  
  
Piccolo shifted his onyx gaze to Eve and he gritted his teeth. She had wrapped herself in a blanket and was crying loudly. Her stomach somehow looked even large than the night before. But what troubled him the most was Eve's face, she was dreadfully pale, more so than usual, and she was practically covered in sweat.  
  
He dropped to his knees beside her and his eyes traveled over her trembling form once, stopping at her eyes. She was terrified; it was painfully stark in her blue eyes. "What can I do?"  
  
-------------------------  
  
Her body had changed and the pain she had been feeling was tripled. It was all she could do just to stay conscious. The pain came in long harsh waves, and with each her heart sped faster inside her heaving chest. When Tigress left, all her instinctual knowledge had followed suite, and she was scared.  
  
"..I don't know!" she shouted in anguish as her nails dug into the furs lying beneath her.  
  
------------------------  
  
Piccolo groaned and punched the stone floor lightly, considering if he really had punched it, the mountain would have a big crack in it. 'I don't know what to do!.'  
  
Then his eyes flashed open as if an idea had struck him, and one had, "Eve, hang on. I'll be back." He reached over and fed Eve a sensu bean. She took it reluctantly with what was now terror in her eyes.  
  
He knew she would be all right in the short time it would take him to come back. So without a second more delay, the z fighter ran and leapt from the cliff, and soared out across the darkened forest, his ki trail illuminating the earth as he sped over it.  
  
His eyes narrowed into shadow, locked on his destination, The Son House.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Eve watched his eyes. 'Is that.. fear?' Her heart pounded harder against her ribs. She had yet to see Piccolo this frightened. He was just such a strong person.  
  
Then he mentioned something about leaving. The blood rushing in her ears made it hard to hear. She knew he would come back, but the thought of being alone was starting a panic inside her mind. She was helpless, and oblivious to this situation.  
  
Her love fed her one of the magic beans the talking feline had given them, and for a brief moment her pain was dulled, only to be replaced with fear as he disappeared from sight.  
  
"Hurry.. Back.." she whispered through tears.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
At Son House  
  
Piccolo landed at their door and before he could beat the door down with his fist Gohan opened it. Piccolo blinked for a second down at his smiled student. But the lapse of thought was over abruptly.  
  
"I need your mother now." His voice was hurried, not a typical Piccolo trait. The boy looked very worried but called into the warmly lit home loudly "MOM! Its for you." Piccolo smiled and nodded to Gohan.  
  
He was proud the boy had the forethought not to mention WHO was at the door. Then Gohan asked a question he was almost certain the boy would ask, "Is this about Eve?"  
  
Piccolo nodded slightly, "Yes, she is having the child now.. But something is wrong."  
  
Before Gohan could speak his concern, his mother began raving. But it stopped suddenly. So much so that Piccolo and Gohan blinked.  
  
--------------------  
  
ChiChi rounded the corner, and saw the tall green alien standing at her doorstep. Immediately her anger rose from the depths, and she stormed down the hall.  
  
"What did I tell you about that freak in my house!! I told him never to come back here! Your interrupting Gohan's studies!! Why I should just---" her voice was caught in her throat when she got close enough to see the look in Piccolo's eyes.  
  
It was of true concern and worry. Emotions she had never really been sure the alien was capable of. Her anger washed out of her body quickly and her expression changed smoothly to the 'mother' look ((I'm sure you all know the worried mom look. yeah, yeah I thought so.))  
  
ChiChi recalled all of the recent information about Eve that Gohan told her during dinner each night for the last year or so. 'She's pregnant isn't she?' "What's wrong?"  
  
--------------------  
  
Gohan blinked in amazement as his mother wholeheartedly listened to his sensei as he explained the situation. But he shook his head back to reality and turned on his heel. 'Gotta find dad.' He turned the corner and started looking throughout the house, soon finding his father in the bedroom, looking under the bed.  
  
"Now where is that sandwich? I know I brought it in here yesterday!" his father mumbled from the depths of the wasteland beneath his bed.  
  
Gohan shook his head and managed not to roll his eyes some how. "Dad!" he shouted and watch the strongest man in the universe slam the back of his head against the bottom of the bed with a metallic thud.  
  
"OOOWWW! Hey Gohan, what's up?" the full-blooded saiyan asked. Gohan gestured towards the door. "Eve is having her baby, but she's having problems! You have to use instant transmission to get us back to her faster!"  
  
His father blinked, but when he comprehended the situation he hurdled over the bed and gripped his son by the wrist in the same motion.  
  
-----------------  
  
Goku slide around the corner and saw Piccolo snatch his wife up around the waist and leap out of view. "Piccolo wait!" he yelled and sprinted down the hall, his son still dangling behind by the wrist.  
  
The saiyan cleared the door and was airborne in a second, his speed surpassing Piccolo's, making it easy to catch up. That and the namake had obviously heard Son's plea from inside, and was waiting, reluctantly.  
  
"What!?" the namake's voice was strained, he was anxious to get back. Goku smiled and placed his hand on Piccolo. His tall friend understood then what he was doing and her smiled "Thanks Goku" Then they were gone.  
  
-------------------------  
  
They reappeared in the cave's beginning. Eve smiled and looked up to see Piccolo was back, with ChiChi. Her fear of being left alone was suddenly gone and she closed her eyes in happiness, almost forgetting the immense pain she was in for a moment.  
  
"Th..ank you Piccolo." she groaned, her eyes opening to see Chi-Chi motion everyone but Piccolo out of the cave successfully. The blood was rushing in her ears again, so what she was ordering Piccolo to do was lost to her. But Chi-Chi soon leaned in close, and she listened carefully to her instructions.  
  
------------------------  
  
Piccolo set to doing what he was told, get water and a cloth and a bowl. He assumed she wanted the water in the bowl, so he promptly returned with just that. When she took it and sat it next to her and Eve he gathered he had done the right thing. He wasn't ready for what Chi-Chi did next.  
  
"Alright, now get out side with Goku and Gohan.." He blinked and shook his head. But the look the devil woman shot him maybe him unwillingly turn and leave.  
  
--------------------  
  
Goku whistled to Piccolo to join them on top of the mountain with Gohan and him. he smiled widely when Piccolo flew up slowly, and sat cross-legged beside them. He watched the namake's normally mask of stone absent, leaving the raw feelings on his face and in his eyes. 'Your worried to death. You really do love her. I knew it!'  
  
The famous Son smile shone in the dark. "She'll be fine Piccolo, Chi-Chi knows what she's doing." Goku laughed when Piccolo's gaze shot up and he narrowed his eyes, becoming guarded. "You will have Eve back, good as new. and a baby to boot!" he laughed warmly.  
  
----------------------  
  
Gohan slapped his forehead, 'I believe that belongs in the book of.. "Things you don't say to Mr. Piccolo"..' he then looked up. "He's right. Piccolo."  
  
His heart sang when he received a faint smile as a reward.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------~*~----------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Several several hours later..  
  
Piccolo was left alone atop the mountain. Goku and his son had left 4 hours ago upon his request. He didn't see why they needed to be out there. He was relieved that her painful moans and screams had subsided many hours ago. But he was still on edge, staring into the pale night.  
  
His blank thoughts were broken into pieces when Chi-Chi shouted up to him. "You can come in now!"  
  
Piccolo stood, and hopped off, floating down slowly, his cape shifting around him uneasily before growing still as his feet touched the earth. His gaze went to Eve's still form, and it quickly returned to Goku's wife questioningly.  
  
"She's fine. But resting for now, so be quiet. You don't want to wake the. baby." She then turned, and in disregard to her own instructions, shouted for Goku. Amazingly enough he heard, and appeared, gripped Chichi by the wait, waved and disappeared.  
  
He raised a brow. 'I don't know if I like the way she said baby.' The namake turned and walked in painfully slow. Before knelling at Eve's side.  
  
She looked asleep, and her baby was wrapped in furs and blankets in a makeshift cradle maybe out of a shallow crate Piccolo stored things in. He couldn't see much of the child; all but it's face of covered.  
  
His gaze returned to her, and she was awake, but barely it seemed. She had circled under her eyes, and when she spoke her voice trembling softly. "Her name is Dawn."  
  
".it's a fitting name. Now sleep. I will watch ..her" he watched Eve pass out almost immediately, and he looked down at the baby.  
  
"Well.Dawn is it?.. You look human enough to me." and with that he sat back, and stirred the fire.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tah dah!! Sorry, I was going to include the baby's description, but the chapter was long enough without it. I'll try to post chapter 21 soon. Hope you enjoyed this!! I know I did!  
  
Oh Demoness, I'll have that description of Dawn next chapter k? if your interested that it. 


	23. You Have Your Mother's Eyes

Evening  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I don't own the rights to anything in the whole DBZ universe which I worship so.  
  
Pheeeew!! That was a long chapter! pops neck, and pops fingers Now for 21. Baby Dawn!  
  
-------------------- = Changing view points or location. (Such as switching from Goku's point of view to Piccolo's) '...' = Thoughts  
  
  
  
Chapter 21: You have your mother's eyes.  
  
  
  
Piccolo's mind had wandered to sleep a hour before dawn, and had been dozing for sometime past it. But an odd sound roused him from sleep.  
  
His eyes opened softly, blurred with sleep. '..what happened?' he mussed, but then the past evening's events returned to his memory and his eyes flashed wide. 'I fell asleep!.. What's that noise?'  
  
Piccolo's obsidian eyes lowered to met the maker of the soft murmur like sound. It was Eve's child. She had gotten lost under the blankets and was appearing to be exploring the white sheet's depths. Dawn looks, bigger.  
  
He shrugged with a faint smile he was trying his hardest to repress. Something about what the infant was doing seemed.. cute. 'Cute?. Great. Now I really am going soft.' His emerald reached out and lifted the sheet. When it dropped away from Dawn, Piccolo froze as he saw her for the first time.  
  
She was about the size of a one year old, but strange as it seemed, that was not the strangest aspect, nor what caught his attention first.  
  
No it was her ears. Two large tigress ears mounted on her small head. They were deep ebony, like her hair, which was silky smooth and shiny. It had grown out to about 4 inched long.  
  
His eyes followed the rest of her odd form. Her skin was an ash gray ((If you have ever seen a Black Cat's skin, you know that gray color it is.. that's the color gray.)) There were also darker patched throughout. 'Wait.' he looked closer. They were not patches; they were faint stripes growing in.  
  
Then his mouth opened slightly in amazement. The child did not have hands. About three fourths of the way down her forearm thick black fur grew to cover her paw-like hands. These were much like a tiger's, only the fingers were lightly longer and the 'dew claw' was further down, making it more like a thumb.  
  
She shifted and he could see one of her feet. They too were like a tiger's, only altered a little ((like a were wolf)) She tilted her head sharply, making her big ears flop around weakly. Then her most distinguishing features came to view.  
  
From behind a little tail waved around, moving side to side. It was the same gray as her skin, with black stripes.  
  
Piccolo finally managed to close his gapping mouth and he leaned down to get a closer look at this strange person sitting before him. Dawn seemed to be just as curious of Piccolo, because she continued gradually tilting her head from side to side, staring up with large intense eyes.  
  
"Your eyes." Piccolo whispered as he gazed into a deep pair of eyes rivaled only by her mother's. Her were too, the deepest of blues, like the twilight skies. But her eyes had less white rimming the sapphire circles, more feline. "You have your mother's eyes."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Dawn blinked as her fort was lifted up and away by forces un known. 'Hey.' She turned, preparing to pounce what had taken her plaything.  
  
Her ears perched forward and her eyes grew a bit larger at the sight before her. 'Wow.. He's big!' she sniffed the air and leaned forward slightly as he studied her. Dawn pivoted her view, trying to make sense of the images before her. He was the first thing she had ever seen, aside from her mother's immense furry belly, and the underside of a white sheet.  
  
' He's got ears like mine!! He must be my daddy!' she purred and shifted her weight onto her fore paws, and gradually transferred her weight across all four limbs. 'I can do this..' She wrinkled her nose with effort, then started crawling towards the green man.  
  
Her eyes moved back from the ground to him, he looked frightened. 'He's scared of me?' Her large ears fell limply to either side and she placed her large hands on his feet.  
  
'I have to show him I'm nice!' she smiled and put all her lungful of air into a loud. "MEOW!"  
  
----------------------  
  
Eve's eyes had been open from the first word Piccolo actually had spoken. It had awoken her, and she had been silently watching her love and her child exchanging stares of amazement.  
  
But when Dawn practically mewed in Piccolo's face she couldn't stifle the loud purr that Tigress let roll from her jowls.  
  
That caught the namake's attention. While his attention was drawn, her conniving daughter did a forward roll/flip into Piccolo's lap. She spoke again in feline speech and her happiness was channeled through her tail, which was slapping against his lower chest with small thuds.  
  
'I believe that is the absolute sweetest thing I have ever seen.' she smiled inwardly at Piccolo staring down at the nude half-tigress nestling into his lap, purring loudly.  
  
When she purred again, his gaze returned to her.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked, trying to ignore the female infant rubbing her cheek against his knee and purring like a motor car. He allowed himself a smile when she nodded. She then motioned to the child, who seemed to be having entirely too much fun in his lap, so he picked her up roughly and sat her down abruptly in her makeshift cradle.  
  
His brows creased when the child started making a soft mewing sound and her ears fell limp again. "What?"  
  
Dawn then proceeded to sniffle softly. "Great." he grunted and picked her up, returning her to his lap. "There! Happy!?" His voice was harsh, like when he would scold Gohan during their training.  
  
But it seemed Dawn had inherited the ability to sense his true nature, because she barely looked at him, and then started giggling madly.  
  
'.This cannot be good.' Piccolo leaned down and got directly in the small child's face scowling. Dawn understood this meant she needed to pay attention he assumed, because she grew still and frowned in seriousness ears laying back.  
  
"I don't like you!" he shouted point blank in her face. He gathered Eve wouldn't approve, but he held his right hand towards her, gesturing her to keep out of Dawn and his 'conversation '  
  
Suddenly without warning dawn licked his nose and giggled happily, and marbled something that was a blend of baby talk and kitten mews.  
  
---------------------  
  
Dawn grins widely as the man drew back sharply and wiped his nose off with the back of his green hand. 'I like him, he's silly.' She started cuddling in his lap, and soon dozed off. 'Good night daddy.'  
  
-----------------------  
  
Eve stood lazily and turned, her form large enough that, that mere movement brought her to stand over Piccolo and her sleeping baby.  
  
She then licked Piccolo's face and received a growl and several muttered curses beneath her love's breath.  
  
Her eyes softened as she looked at her beautiful child. She felt her heart swell with pride and joy, as did the Tigress.  
  
She remembered all her fears of her daughter being deformed, or a tiger entirely. Now that she looked down at her still features, she knew now, she wouldn't change a thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Whatcha think? Isn't Dawn the sweetest? Well I have an offer standing, since I know there are lots of terrific artists out there that surpass my own small talents. If anyone would like to draw a picture of Dawn, e-mail me please! I'd love to see your ideas of what Dawn looks like in your minds.  
  
That and it'll be a good way to see if my descriptions are up to snuff!  
  
Well till next chapter!! Take care and Goddess be with you in all that you do!  
  
Lindsey 


	24. I Like You !

Evening  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I don't own the rights to anything in the whole DBZ universe which I worship so.  
  
  
  
This chapter is basically, Dawn and Piccolo bonding a little. Plus some looks into the mind of a tigercub,child. Enjoy! And forgive the wait!!  
  
-------------------- = Changing view points or location. (Such as switching from Goku's point of view to Piccolo's) '...' = Thoughts  
  
  
  
Chapter 22: I like you!  
  
  
  
Eve yawned widely; her massive jaws and teeth bore outward to the rising sun to the east. The spring breeze ruffled through her thick obsidian fur warmly as her eyes closed for a moment, her whole being still drained from her full night's labor.  
  
But despite her weakness Eve took full pleasure of its reward, cub-child Dawn; which she slowly brought her gaze to with large caring eyes. The baby was not much more than two feet from her, looking around intently.  
  
Every moment that passed brought more amazement to her as she watched her daughter's stunning intelligence, for being a, day year old. She had even early been trying to mimic speech. 'I do hope English is within her reach. What if she has vocal cords unable to sustain human speech?' she smiled none-the-less as her child turned and smiled widely at her mother.  
  
Piccolo had gone an hour ago to find Eve food. He had insisted she rest for at least a day before hunting again. Of course she did not argue too long over the issue, and was very flattered he offered. So she remained relaxed on her pile of materials ranging from cotton to fur as she kept vigilance over her cub.  
  
-----------------------  
  
'This thing is big. Wow.' Her deep blue eyes slowly groped her surroundings with hawk-like eyesight. 'How can I get over there?' She pondered, wrinkling her nose at the far end of the cave, where Piccolo resided normally.  
  
She perched both her large onyx ears forward. They seemed a little too big in proportion to her head, much in the way a colt's ears look over sized until they can grow into them. But her eyes seemed to be fixated on the regions seemingly beyond her tiny reach.  
  
' Whatever.. I can make it.' she pushed up onto her four paws, and paused, waiting for her balance to center. 'Now.. one.. at a.. time.' Her ears fell back as she steadily slid one padded paw-like hand forward, followed by the other. She then fell flat on her belly.  
  
"Peowl!" she yelped as she lay there stunned for a moment.  
  
----------------------  
  
Eve's ears flickered and she wanted to go help, her baby was hurt. But Tigress merely huffed and began grooming her forepaw contentedly.  
  
'But.But. ' She pulled the Tigress' attention back to the cub that had surprisingly regained her footing and was making decent progress.  
  
'She's walking!.' She blinked, "Kind of."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Dawn watched the stone floor intensely as it passed betwixt her forearms and disappeared as she moved forward. She stumbled again, but caught her lanky form before it felt completely.  
  
She giggle/purred when she began getting a rhythm going. 'I'm doing it!! I'm doing it!!' The cub-ress smiled and turned her large eyes to what lied ahead. Sadly it was too late to prevent her tripping over Piccolo's bedroll. Which sent she, herself rolling head over tail.  
  
She did in fact stop when her back crashed into a hard, heavy lump of white cloth. The feline-like child slowly fell to her side and pushed her upper body back up on her fore 'paws'. She looked at this huge white object. It was pointed on both sides with a hole in the center. Beside that was a purple ball half wrapped in white stuff too.  
  
'Weird.' she held one large ear forward while the other tilted back in confusion. After much deliberation the child shrugged and started crawling all over the larger of the two objects.  
  
-----------------------  
  
The mother Tiger watched on passively, 'Piccolo is going love this.' she mused with a smirk, raising her whiskers a hint.  
  
Her eyes and ears turned to the cave mouth as Piccolo landed with a large deer, killed already of course. He grinned evilly. "Hope you like your meat rare."  
  
He then dropped it at the cave mouth, not wanting her to eat it inside the cave. He couldn't imagine what a mess that would make. Eve stood listlessly and prowled over to the kill and eagerly began to fed on it.  
  
Not being a large food person, he turned away and continued in to let her eat alone. But the Namake paused.  
  
Piccolo's onyx eyes were fixed on his weighted training cloths. The shoulder weight was, moving side to side and had a slender object protruding from the neck opening.  
  
"Dawn." The moment her name left his lips the tail disappeared and a pair of ears slowly peeked out, preceding the cherubic face of the cub-child Dawn.  
  
He stormed up to her and knelt. "These are mine. Not yours." He reached down and wrapped his hands around her slender body, pulling her free of the cape. He held her for a moment. Her large fluffy paws rested lightly on his wrists and her legs and tail dangled limply under her, both ears wide to him.  
  
'.She is.. cute.. Sorta. maybe.. NO she is a horrid creature! A baby!' he sat her down at his feet abruptly. '.Loving a woman is enough of a weakness, but. a baby! Its insane!'  
  
Piccolo looked down at her, she was still staring up at him, ears open to him, eyes wide and tail lightly taping the stone left to right. "What?" He crossed his arms still watching her.  
  
The little one suddenly began giggling and brushed against his leg. Purring loudly in her throat and marbling.  
  
---------------------  
  
She trusted him completely for some reason, not to drop her as he held her high in the air. Not to say she wasn't scared, in fact looking at him was the only thing that was keeping her tiny heart out of her throat.  
  
Then something passed behind his eyes, and he sat her down hard, it stung her bum a little, but she was grateful to be back to the ground. 'What's wrong daddy?'  
  
He then looked down at her, and she could see something soft in his cold eyes. "What?" he questioned. So she replied. 'I like you daddy!!' She then stood and brushed her fur-like skin against his purple pants.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Eve had been watching them since he had picked her baby up. He wagged her long ,sleek tail slowly and smiled again.  
  
'he liked her. That's good.' She returned to her meal as he started backing away from Dawn, only to have her follow clumsily.  
  
"Hey.. now.. stop that! Go play with your mother.. Look she's over there!" she could hear Piccolo muttering behind her. "Let go! Stop that!" Her neck pivoted to look back, to watch the scene of Dawn, teeth and petite claws attached to the bottom portion of Piccolo's gi, sliding her back feet along the smooth flow with every backward step he took.  
  
She laughed inside. ' Priceless.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry for the long absence, writers block, plus a horrid cold. sneezes and no I'm not better yet, 2 weeks!! I'm sick of being. sick!! Well hope you enjoyed this! I thought it was cute. The mental pictures give me the giggles. I mean you imagine Piccolo dragging a little cat thing on his pants!  
  
Well till next time!! Live long, Play hard, and Dream well!! 


	25. Daddy?

Evening  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I don't own the rights to anything in the whole DBZ universe which I worship so.  
  
Merry Christmas!!! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
-------------------- = Changing view points or location. (Such as switching from Goku's point of view to Piccolo's) '...' = Thoughts  
  
~*~ = Flash back *** = End flash back  
  
Chapter 23: Daddy?  
  
Even as he stared out over the sun lit landscape he couldn't believe what he was doing. The mere thought that he had allowed himself to sink so low brought a chill to his blood. The Namake stood at the threshold of his dwelling, arms crossed, cape lightly batting the breeze. His onyx eyes narrowed into mere slits against the brilliant sunlight steadily rising. The solemn warrior finally managed to bring the word to his lips, as if speaking it would make it more tangible and easier to handle.  
  
"Babysitting.." The word fell from his pierced lips, but it brought no comfort as he turned to see Dawn swatting at a June bug with gentle amusement.  
  
"I cannot believe she convinced me to do this." he said with a sigh, gaze returning to the broad landscape spread beneath him. His thoughts wandered back to the night before.  
  
~*~  
  
"Piccolo?" Eve spoke softly, as not to wake the sleeping child nestled against her chest. He turned slightly from what he had been doing and raised a brow. "hm?"  
  
"Tigress is getting restless.She hasn't been able to hunt for over a week." She looked down. This caught his attention. He rose from where he had been sitting, and approached her until he came to seat himself in front of her.  
  
"I need to let her hunt tomorrow. Could you.." she stopped, her eyes moving to meet his. His jaw tightened slightly. The look in her eyes, those enchanted blue eyes, what ever she asked, he couldn't refuse it.  
  
"Could you look after Dawn tomorrow?" she whispered. He narrowed his eyes and broke their gaze to look at Dawn. "Fine"  
  
***  
  
Piccolo released a long heavy breath. 'No fault but yours..' He scolded himself and turned and walked slowly into the cool interior of the cave to sit adjacent to the cub-child.  
  
Dawn had caught the mischievous bug, and held it on upturned hands, her wide sapphire eyes staring at the beetle as it crawled all over her palms. He raised a brow, 'she didn't harm it.odd.' He was beginning to wonder what else was different about Eve's offspring. Everyday it seemed something new surprised would surprise him.  
  
Her growth still seemed fast, but not enough to be alarmed over. She looked to be 2 or maybe even 3 years old now. Her hair had grown out a little; just two inched off her gray shoulders. Luckily the fur-like hair that covered her body didn't seem to be growing any. In fact it seemed to be not much more than what normal humans have. Only hers was much more darker in color.  
  
According to Eve, Dawn was talking now, but only in the language of a tiger. She was struggling to get her child to learn human speech, but Dawn didn't see why she needed too. Dawn also was reluctant to walk on two legs. She could do it, quite well actually, she just didn't see why she had too. It had Eve worried.  
  
Piccolo narrowed his gaze at the creature seated just five feet from him. Dawn was amazingly smart, almost too smart he thought.  
  
Dawn watched the beetle fly from her grasp in hasty retreat from the cave. Her immense blue eyes then found his gaze, with the same intensity.  
  
"What?" he demanded coldly. Just like it had been with Eve in the beginning, he refused to admit he felt anything for her. 'Who am I kidding?' he sighed inwardly. 'I love Eve, and this. thing, she produced.' The cub child titled her head and blinked, the white of her eyes almost non- existent, as they normally were. He dropped his eyes and closed them tightly, resting his forehead against his upturned palms, and his elbows against his crossed legs.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Her vision was crisp as she watched the June bug until it was nearly 20 feet into the distance. Dawn then turned to look at the man that lived with she and her mother. He looked very troubled about something, she could almost feel it, as if his emotions were a tangible object in which she could run her round fingers across.  
  
She swallowed hard. '.I can do this... he isn't so tough. A. nd mother does it everyday, he doesn't seem to mind then.' Dawn tilted her head, wondering how to start, she knew how too, but now that the moment had came to do it, her stomach felt tight. 'I'm just nervous.' she blinked.  
  
Piccolo looked down. 'He looks so tired. I wonder what's wrong.' Her tail tapped the earth anxiously and she flexed her paw-like fingers on her knees.  
  
"What's wrong Daddy?" she stammered, her voice was weak, from lack of use, but it tone matched her form, as that of a 3 year old. Dawn threw her large ears forward as Piccolo became suddenly alert.  
  
------------------------  
  
"What's wrong Daddy?"  
  
His thoughts had been wandering, but the sound a voice not his own returned his thoughts to the present. Piccolo's coal eyes slowly trailed up from the stone floor as his head lifted. "Did you just. speak?" It seemed to be the only sensible thing to ask at the moment.  
  
She giggled softly and nodded vigorously, like a child who just showed their parents she could do something they had thought was impossible. But once her jovial excitement faded, she urged forth her question again.  
  
"I am not your 'Daddy', my name is Piccolo" Confused appeared to wash over her expression.  
  
--------------------  
  
'Not my Daddy?' her eyes grew larger, if possible, and her gaze fell. A truth she had known, since her first day of existence was being questioned. "Then what are you?" Her tiny voice squeaked.  
  
She could feel tears building in her throat; the burning that made her speech tight was unmistakable. But she didn't want to cry. Dawn knew quite well it seemed to irritate 'Piccolo'.  
  
------------------------  
  
He sighed, 'What am I?' Piccolo could certainly understand how the child could have gotten such a conclusion. But how to explain he was not what, by all accounts, he appeared to be. His slender ears could easily hear the tears that were threatening to come forth.  
  
He couldn't stand it when she cried; it made his stomach twist into intricate knots, and sweat to form. Why? He never figured out why, probably yet another emotion concept he had yet to master.  
  
'Would it hurt, to let her believe it?' he asked himself. He was desperate to prevent Dawn from shedding tears on his account.  
  
"Your right. I am your." His jaw grew tight, and he swallowed, "Daddy."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Dawn blinked, but smiled. "I knew it!!" she purred. She then crawled over to him, and clambered into his lap. She felt his body grow tense beneath her, but she had gotten used to that reaction. She just assumed it was the way Daddies were.  
  
"You can't fool me, huh Daddy?" she giggled, lying on her back, looking up to him. When he shook his head with a helpless grin and smiled.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"So you can speak?" he questioned, He promptly received and quick nod. "Then why don't you walk on two feet?"  
  
That question darkened her expression. And she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Why should I?" the child demanded.  
  
Piccolo raised a brow. He decided he would use his newly acquired title for leverage. "Because daddy wants you too."  
  
---------------------  
  
'Really?' she slanted her left ear back a little, thinking on this. Her tail casually tapped against Piccolo's bicep while her tiny wheels turned inside her mind.  
  
After a few long moments, she shook her head, her other ear turning back to join the other. Dawn's lower lip faintly jutted out.  
  
---------------------------  
  
He huffed heavily and looked out the caves mouth, thinking. It would mean a lot to Eve if he could convince Dawn to walk and talk like a human and not a tiger, but how? Piccolo stared into the blue expanse of the sky, as if it held the answer to his quandary.  
  
A June bug floated past his field of sight and his eyes widened a touch. 'Of course.' The namake returned his gaze down to the child.  
  
"I thought you would like to fly. But I guess not" He said looking off faintly. When he heard a mew of protest, it took some effort not to smirk.  
  
------------------------  
  
"I wanna fly like you! What's that got to do with walking?" She blinked, her ears now poised forward with curiosity. She shifted to sit on his lap, rather than lay; as well as face him now. Dawn's cherubic face upturned.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Piccolo looked questioningly down at her. "You can't learn how to fly, unless you walk enough to have strong legs." He managed to lie smoothly, and he was apparently persuasive enough for the cub, for she nodded softly.  
  
--------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
When evening came, and the sun had just began to set. Eve entered the cave in her human form. She looked about to see Piccolo by the fire, mediating, and Dawn right beside him pretending to mediate, mimicking the silent warrior perfectly.  
  
Eve's jaw fell slightly ajar when Dawn Got up and walked over to her  
  
"Hi Mommy!"  
  
----------------------------  
  
She smiled looking up at the surprise on her mothers face. Her tail waved joyfully behind her, curling slightly at the end of each pass.  
  
She purred in her throat and looked back at Daddy, seeing he had returned to reality and had a mild look of amusement on his face.  
  
"Daddy said he'd teach me how to fly when I get bigger!" Her young eyes shifting back to her mother.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
He stood slowly, and stalked over to them, his eyes moving to reluctantly meet Eve's eyes. As beautiful as they were, he knew the look she would have waiting for him, and she did.  
  
"Daddy?" she questions, with the most amused smile.  
  
He shrugged slightly, "You try telling her I'm not." He then brushed past her. "See how far it gets you" Piccolo added as he moved to stand at the cliff's edge, toes slightly off the edge.  
  
----------------------  
  
Eve's sapphire eyes softened and she ruffled Dawns hair and turned. Her bar feet tapped the granite floor beneath her smooth, cat-like steps until she reached him. Eve took a long breath and wrapped her arms around his torso delicately to rest her cheek against his lower back.  
  
"Thank you, for watching her for me." Eve could feel him relax under her touch and she closed her eyes, listening to the rise and fall of his breath and the beating of his heart.  
  
----------------------  
  
Piccolo sighed heavily and his eyes fell closed as she embraced him. He could almost feel a tension that had been locked in his bones dissipate at the warmth of her body pressed against his.  
  
".Your welcome.."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There you go guys!! Merry Christmas! And Happy Yule!! Hope this was a good present, I thought this was one of my better chapters myself, but hey. The long break from it did me some good; let my brain freshen up a bit.  
  
Well hope I still have a few fans left after my extended leave. All of you guys still with me, hang on, its almost over! I'd say 4 or 5 more chapters!  
  
Anime Goddes~ 


	26. What Will Happen?

Evening  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I don't own the rights to anything in the whole DBZ universe which I worship so.  
  
Well we're getting to the end, I'd say maybe 3 or so more chapters until the grand conclusion. Thank you everyone who is sticking with me. Especially you PiccolosdragoN! You are by far my most loyal fan. And to Staci! For spreading the word about my stories! I love all of you guys! If you have ever reviewed any of my stories, thank you!  
  
Marathon Chapter Below! About the size of two chappies! You guys earned it!  
  
-------------------- = Changing view points or location. (Such as switching from Goku's point of view to Piccolo's)  
  
'...' = Thoughts  
  
  
  
Chapter 24: What will Happen?  
  
Eve stood on the cave's edge, the cool night wind combing through her raven locks as she watched the failing light in the distance until the last traces of soft blue gave way to the endless carpet of stars. Her gaze climbed so that nothing blocked her eye's view of the sky stretched above her. Her exterior was peaceful and still but for the breeze nipping at the hem of her simple white dress.  
  
But Eve's thoughts seemed to gallop through her mind. "A year has nearly past my love." her inner voice whispered to her heart. "Only two weeks remain." Her eyes fell to the ebony woods beneath the mountain. This was not the first night this week she had stood, waiting for Piccolo to come home from training, wondering, what would happen. "What will happen when the curse is lifted?" she breathed softly.  
  
Her form shifted to look back, the firelight wavering in the faint wind. Dawn sat before it, she was crouched poking the fire with a long stick, gathering the appearance of a frog. She smiled fondly, warmly with pride. Dawn had come a long way in the time following her talk with Piccolo. She was walking constantly, and her speak had grown strong. In fact, they learned that Dawn had an ear for music, and loved to hum and sing tunes, which only she knew.  
  
Dawn had come upon a sudden growth spurt, which seemed to have stopped for now. The child appeared to be 6 years old now, her ebony hair brushing her shoulders. Piccolo generated Dawn an outfit, a white gi with gray trim, matching her mother's dress.  
  
The child's ears perked up and she turned to look at her mother. Her deep eyes questioned Eve silently. "What is it my joy?" Dawn stood smoothly, her feline grace channeled into her human frame as she strode to her mother, tail swaying with the pass of her pawed feet from left to right.  
  
-------------------------  
  
'Her eyes are sad again, what is it that she worries about? What plagues her thoughts every night?' Her ears twitched at the sounds of the wind rustling over her fur and over the rough cavern walls, and the leaves in the vast woods below.  
  
Piccolo had taught her the basics of meditation, and it had in turn taught her how to utilize her heightened senses. He had also showed her some rudimentary ki skills, as she hoped to fly one day, but Eve didn't know about it, Piccolo wanted it to be their little secret.  
  
"What are you and Daddy waiting for?"  
  
------------------------  
  
Eve's eyes widened a touch, 'She can sense that?. Well I suppose it cannot be that hard to tell.' Eve sighed and knelt before her daughter and opened her arms. The child clung to her mother and nestled against her chest and closed her eyes. Eve stroked Dawn's hair and spoke soft. "I think you are old enough to know."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Dawn loved the sound over her mother's voice, and she thanked the stars for the large ears in which she caught it. She listened to the first few words and her ears fell slightly, she knew this wouldn't be very pleasant by the tone of her mother's angelic voice.  
  
Eve told her everything, from how the curse befell her, to the Dragonballs, and the promise Piccolo made to protect her.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Though she left apart the bit about her real father, she told her daughter everything, up to how long it was until they lifted her curse. Dawn stepped back, but her expression was passive. "What about Ken'ichi? ((Strong one))" Eve blinked.  
  
"Who is Ken'ichi?" this worried her slightly, Dawn had never left the cave, and only Piccolo and herself were ever there. 'An imaginary friend perhaps?'  
  
------------------------  
  
Dawn's right ear tilted slightly, "Mother Tigress, that's her name, Ken'ichi." That bothered her a little bit. 'She doesn't know her name? They share the same body for Kami's sake.'  
  
"What will happen to her when the curse is lifted?"  
  
-------------------------  
  
Eve didn't know how to answer her daughter's question, in reality, she had never really thought about it. In her mind the Tigress had always been a creation by the giver of her Curse, not a being.  
  
"Well, I do not know Dawn." She truly did not, would Ken'ichi simply separate from her and be her own being, or will she vanish from existence?  
  
Dawn's ears fell back and something close to defiance crossed her eyes, the child obviously didn't like that answer, not one bit.  
  
"Alright Dawn, do not worry yourself over this. I will ask the dragon what will happen to Ken'ichi once he dispels the curse. How does that sound?" The cub's brilliant blue eyes sparkled and a smile once more graced her delicate youthful face. She nodded, ears flopping about carefree.  
  
Just then her eyes widened and her smile, if possible, grew brighter and she clapped her paws together. "Daddy!" she cheered and ran passed her mother and leapt off the caves entrance and into the open air.  
  
"NO!" but it was too late, she sighed, "Not again."  
  
------------------------  
  
Piccolo could effortlessly hear Dawn's cheerful welcome from over 40 feet away, and his eye sight was keen enough to see the chibi tigress bound into the air. He could not withhold his short laugh. As much as he fought the idea, he had finally come to grips with the fact, he enjoyed Eve and Dawn. Having someone who was happy to see him at the end of each day.  
  
Of course Gohan did, but he could scarcely see the boy, nothing to say about every day. His mother considered him a bad influence, and perhaps she was right. But now he had,'a family' he blinked at the thought.' I have a family.' it settled odd in his stomach, but made him feel happy nonetheless.  
  
He sailed downward until he was parallel to the 'flying' angel. "You're going to have to try harder than that!" He raised a brow and watched Dawn flap her arms and strain to use her power.  
  
Piccolo could feel her power growing steadily, and for a moment it looked as if she were slowing her decent, but his strong arm lashed out and pulled her against his chest as his feet tapped the water.  
  
He laughed shortly, "I think you are actually getting worse Noksa ne!((spoiled brat*not positive on the spelling*))" The child squirmed, "No I'm not! You baka!((.. If your reading this, then you know what baka means))" Her tail slapped his sides and she playfully began gnawing on his arm, growling. He smiled widely as her attention was on the pinkish flesh of his right forearm, "You shouldn't do that kid; Namakes are poisonous."  
  
He withheld a chuckle when Dawn halted her assault. He heard a muffled, "weawy (really)?" He nodded and began floating upwards.  
  
----------------------  
  
Eve could hear her daughters mock cries for help and growls as they steadily grew louder pending when he and her offspring came into view and he sat her down, or rather, let go and she flopped on her bottom.  
  
"Mommy are Namakes poisonous?!" the child was distraught "Baka say I only have a day to live!" Eve shook her head laughing warmly, "He was kidding, I seriously doubt he's poisonous."  
  
"Well have you ever bitten him !?" Eve blinked and blushed wildly, remembering when she 'helped' Piccolo several months ago. "No, but he isn't. You're not going to die" She meekly looked up at Piccolo who had silently been watching Dawn; he was blushing, ever so faintly, but still noticeable, "Right Piccolo?" He nodded subtly and crossed his arms.  
  
----------------------------  
  
She huffed and stood, brushing her gray-furred arms off and swishing her tail lightly, "Fibber!" she humphed and turned going over to her bed that was actually just an extension of her mother's. For as long as she could remember, she couldn't sleep unless she was touching someone. So she slept burrowed against her mother's back or stomach every night.  
  
Dawn strode to it and flopped down heavily, tail tapping the earth behind her in an irritated fashion.  
  
----------------------  
  
Piccolo's embarrassing memories subsided soon as he, noticed something about Dawn and Eve that bothered him, and it wasn't the first time he had noticed this.  
  
Eve had no ki signal, no life force he could detect, while Dawn's seemed to be vibrant, and in an uncanny way, just like Eve's felt. Not how it had wavered all the time, but its essence. The first time he remembered sensing this was not long after Dawn's birth.  
  
But he merely closed his eyes and shrugged inwardly, he couldn't think of what it meant, and would simply ask Kami when they arrived to lift the curse.  
  
---------------------  
  
Eve watched Piccolo for a moment then brushed past him, leaving the firelight and standing in the pale lucid starlight. The wind was picking up a little perhaps a storm was brewing. She moved to the left until she stopped to lean her back against the rough granite behind her now, the firelight's warmth leaving. The wind's cool traces swept over her causing her eyes to fall shut.  
  
'What will happen?' her thoughts whispered in her mind. She hugged her arms around her, trying to steady her nerves, which seemed to tremble. After what Dawn said, she was frightened about the curse's departure. There was just so much uncertainty surrounding it and her future.  
  
The air before her suddenly felt warmer, as the steady breeze lessened. '...And will he stay? Will he have us? Or. will he be rid of us when I am normal again?' Tears welled in her closed eyes, "Piccolo" she breathed in almost a sob.  
  
"Yes?" a voice responded.  
  
Eve jumped her eyes flying open shedding held tears. Piccolo stood in front of her, the wind held at bay by his broad form, his cape shuttering with the uneven flow of wind at his back. His expression was dark, closed, with his arms held loosely at his sides. She gazed up at him; still feeling warm tears wet her cheeks.  
  
She couldn't hold back anymore, and she stepped forward wrapping her arms around him and crying into his lavender gi. Her heart ached and her hands gripped the back of his shirt tightly, as if it was her last tether to this world.  
  
Her sobs were silent, but her voice found her after several long moments, "Please.do not leave me, or Dawn."  
  
-------------------------  
  
He left the cave to see where Eve had gone, and noticed her leaning against the mountainside, eyes closed. He flew over to her and landed soundlessly on the path close to her. He was certain she would have realized his presence, but she didn't.  
  
'What is she thinking about?' he mused as he studied her features. Her skin seemed to glow in the pale light and her hair shined. But his eyes narrowed slightly as he noticed something about her expression as if subtly changed, 'Is she crying?'  
  
"Piccolo" she breathed, her lips barely parted. Her tone was certainly tear worn. He couldn't stand there and watch this. "Yes?" he spoke softly, not wishing to startle her.  
  
But he did apparently for she jumped. Eve's eyes opened and seemed not to catch the starlight, but hold the stars in their depths. Glistening tears fell abruptly from them and his jaw tightened, he was afraid his assumption was correct. Eve simply gazed upwards at him, crying silently, her eyes staring into his soul. He froze, unable to act for several long, silent moments.  
  
He began to speak, to inquire to the cause of her tears, but before he could speak she flung her arms tightly around him, and began to weep into him. He stared down at her, as her shoulders shuddered with unheard sobs. The sight forced his eyes shut.  
  
"Please.do not leave me, or Dawn." She cried into him, muffled against his clothes. Piccolo pulled her close then, and sighed deeply. "Never." He whispered. His eyes parted to catch her gaze. She had stepped away, but still within the circle of his arms. Her smile was warm though tears still gleamed unshed.  
  
He leaned down and captured her lips to his.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Her tears quieted as she felt his powerful arms draw in around her frail form. His words then rumbled deep in his chest and brought a smile to her lips. Eve stepped back slowly, remaining in the protective circle of Piccolo's arms. She waited silently until his eyes opened.  
  
Her eyes widened a touch as he leaned close and drew her into a kiss. But in but an instant her eye grew heavy and fell shut. Eve returned the chaste kiss, but her hands smoothed up his arms until they found his broad neck and locked around it. She deepened their embrace, and much to her delight it did not frighten Piccolo, nor make him break contact, he merely followed suit.  
  
Eve felt his arms tighten around her as he stood up straight. She held herself up with his strong neck and then wrapped her legs around his waist. He broke the rhythm for a moment as she did this but continued, his right hand smoothing through her hair.  
  
---------------------  
  
When she returned the kiss he blinked, but did not stop. But their position was awkward, so he pulled her close as he stood, holding her against him. He felt her legs lock behind his back and his eyes parted for a second, but he felt her tongue slip between his parted lips and his eyes fell shut. He had no idea what he was doing, but it felt right, and Eve seemed to feel the same.  
  
Every brush of skin of hers against his seemed to fill a void that had been growing, a longing he had for her was being sated. Then, he knew without any doubt, he would spend his life protecting, and cherishing this woman. He loved her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Whips sweat from forehead and cracks her knuckles Well, there you go! The longest Chapter of Evening!  
  
I hope you all enjoyed it, I tried hard, many nights and a few writer's blocks have past to give you Chapter 24!  
  
Only a few more chapters until the end. I have chosen an ending! I hade 3 in mind and I picked one. It's a surprise ending I shall warn you, and a sequel is in the mists of my mind. But its up to you, my readers, to tell me if a sequel is due. But don't tell me yet. You may feel the ending should be, the end, period, good without a sequel coughs I doubt it coughs clears throat well I'll be waiting to hear from you all!  
  
Thanks again to PiccolodragoN. for all of your support! 


	27. Alone

Evening  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I don't own the rights to anything in the whole DBZ universe which I worship so.  
  
Two more until the end. Hears pomp and circumstance in the back ground. Growls and throws a shoe into the darkness, it stops abruptly. Anyway, two till the end, and much to my delight, my proposal for a sequel has been met enthusiastically to say the least. sniffles You guys are too good to me! I love ya'll!!  
  
Well I'll do my best to make the end of this great story do it justice. I guarantee you will be surprised. Oh, and if you think the ending isn't right, do not tell me to make an alternate ending. The end is, well, the end. Anyway on with Chapter 25!  
  
-------------------- = Changing view points or location. (Such as switching from Goku's point of view to Piccolo's)  
  
'...' = Thoughts  
  
  
  
Chapter 25: Alone  
  
Ken'ichi was awake at dawn. As she was every morning. Her narrowed eyes on Piccolo, sleeping. She never had divulged this to Eve, or Dawn, but she did not like him. Nor did she like how much time he spent with her cub. She was beginning to walk and talk like her weaker half. Tarnishing her tiger ancestry.  
  
'Tigress! what are you doing?' Eve awoke inside of the tiger's mind as she was carrying her daughter into the forest. Ken'ichi flickered her ears and continued moving. Eve struggled, but Ken'ichi had taken control. Her paws passing over the dew moistened earth swiftly. She knew the green one would soon be awake.  
  
---------------------  
  
Dawn's eyes opened as she fell from a short distance and hit soft earth. She sat up, ears alert and her eyes wide. A soft purr echoed behind her and her features relaxed visibly. " Mother. where are we?" she mewed in her mother's tongue.  
  
Ken'ichi narrowed her eyes, and explained to her that she was ashamed of how she was treating her heritage. That she spat upon her tiger blood. Dawn's sapphire eyes steadily began to shed sapphire tears. Ken'ichi turned and told Dawn she would take her back only if she found her way to the cave.  
  
Dawn started sobbing, "Please mommy! Don't leave me here!" But she shook her head and told her to wait where she sat for an hour, then to head home. She then galloped into the forest.  
  
--------------------------  
  
'You can't do this! She could die!!' Eve screamed, forcing the Tigress to lay her ears back slightly.  
  
As her massive paws carried her, the three miles back to the cave, she too felt worried. What if she did die? Her eyes narrowed, no, she needed to find her way home, prove herself.  
  
She took a winding path, much through water and over trees, to keep the cub from simply following her scent.  
  
------------------  
  
Dawn sat there for several long moments, fighting her urge to follow. She could feel her, and hear her moving far away, until she could no longer hear her paws against the damp foliage.  
  
The forest was alive with sounds of waking beasts even as the sun had barely stained the sky with its hues. The crickets and birds gradually sang for their melodies in full score. But their jubilant sonata gave Dawn no comfort.  
  
' I'm all alone.' her whispers echoed softly in her mind. For a moment she considered simply calling out, so Piccolo could come get her. Dawn opened her mouth and inhaled deeply to strike a note that would carry over the forest's music and over its trees, but it caught in her throat. What Ken'ichi had said to her came back.  
  
"What if." Her eyes slide up to the sky. The wind tickled the leaves at the treetops and the cicadas chirped loudly as the sun heated the earth around her. "I can do this." she whispered into the breeze.  
  
------------------  
  
Ken'ichi took her last few steps entering the cool cavern entrance to see Piccolo mediating. A soft growl escaped her throat as she moved to lie on her bed.  
  
-----------------  
  
Piccolo's eyes parted softly and he turned to see the Tigress relaxed on her pallet. He had awoken to find both her and the child gone, and had assumed she took her on a hunt, or to do something else he probably wouldn't have understood. But as his onyx eyes wandered around, he didn't see Dawn anywhere. Worry settled in rather quickly, though he did much to conceal it from his features.  
  
"Where is Dawn?" he asked off handedly, as if he could truly care less.  
  
The Tigress merely looked at him and began grooming her paw, as if she too, could care less.  
  
"Eve, where is she?" this time, his concern slide across his lips unhindered. He watched the Tigress flicker her ears to sound he could not hear. Not something that was really possible. Tigers did have fabulous hearing, but it was still nothing compared to his. "Who am I speaking to?" his voice had gotten colder, he pretty much new the answer wasn't Eve.  
  
------------------  
  
Ken'ichi tried her best to ignore both Piccolo, and Eve in her head. 'Piccolo!!! Dawn is out there all alone!!! Please help her!!!!' Eve tried with all her strength to move the ebony form, but to no avail.  
  
Instead she turned her body and curled into a ball to nap.  
  
-----------------  
  
Now he knew it wasn't Eve, she rarely ever slept during the day; it was always the tigress that did that. But as he stood he could still only wonder where Dawn was. It would take a miracle to find Dawn in the jungle. Her life force was still so small, that many of the forest creatures would mask it perfectly.  
  
Piccolo glared at the black figure with slight distain. He some how knew it was the beast's doing. Eve pampered her child too much to simply leave her in the forest.  
  
'Wait.' he stepped off the cave's end and hovered. "Maybe she took him to see Gohan." He nodded and started in that direction. It was logical enough. No one had seen Dawn yet, for some reason they both had been avoiding it. Possibly because they were not sure how people would take her, being how she was.  
  
He laughed shortly to himself. He wasn't that much odder than Dawn now that he thought about it. His eyes soon fell on the Son house and he landed. Much to his relief he found the two men he was hoping to find in the backyard, away from the loud woman.  
  
As he approached, the surprise on their expressions made his heart sink. 'Dawn isn't here.'  
  
-------------------  
  
Goku was the first to break the silence, "Hey!! It's Piccolo! What a surprise!" he smiled and stopped before him. "I hope everything is ok." He added lightly.  
  
It seemed from the last few times Piccolo called on them, he was in trouble. Goku smiled faltered. By Piccolo appearance, this was the case again.  
  
-------------------  
  
Gohan smiled up to his mentor. As happy as he was to see him, he also felt as if Piccolo needed something.  
  
"What's wrong Piccolo?" he asked solemnly.  
  
--------------------  
  
Piccolo felt their spirits fall, and his jaw tightened. He wished he didn't have to do this to them, ruin their day. But he couldn't search the jungle alone.  
  
"I hate to bother you two, but I thought Dawn might have been here." At their puzzled glances to one another, Piccolo explained all that he knew, from waking up and her absence, to the unresponsive tigress.  
  
------------------  
  
Gohan blinked, "That's awful, so you don't have any idea what happened to her?" Piccolo nodded down to the boy. 'This is bad. where could she be.' His eyes shifted to the vast forest to their left. It stretched for miles and miles. It would take days to search every inch.  
  
"You think she's out there. alone?" he inquired.  
  
-------------------  
  
Piccolo nodded. He looked proudly at Gohan, thought he felt somewhat different now. He had always seen Gohan as a son he'd never have. Now that he, for the most part, had his own child his perception was different. But he was still proud of his pupil. He was no longer the short boy he had been, but a young man, and fine one.  
  
"Yeah, that's my guess" he said shortly.  
  
-------------------  
  
Goku slammed his fist into the opposing palm with a loud slap. "Its settled, we go look for her. Now!" he smiled, not with the innocent son smile, but the determined one. Much like the one he had before a tough battle. He watched his friend smile lightly, and he placed a hand on the namake's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find her!" he said confidently.  
  
-------------------  
  
With that said Piccolo and his student took to the air, while Goku ran to tell Chi-chi they'd be back for dinner.  
  
Piccolo sailed through the air and called back to them, " We'll split up and work our way to the center." They nodded in unison.  
  
Upon roughly reaching the center of the jungle, they paused and then blasted into opposite directions.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry about the long wait folks!!! I had a horrible cold for two weeks. Well, enough excuses. I hope you guys enjoy the twist!! It's only a few days away from the wish, and dawn is MIA!!! What will happen!? Hehehe I know. But you guys will just have to wait until the next chapter! I'll try my best not to make you all wait so long for the next one. 


	28. Your Heart and Mine

Evening  
Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I don't own the rights to anything in the whole DBZ universe which I worship so.  
  
Ah well, next to the last chapter. Why all the long faces? Don't tell me you guys like this stuff? Nah, I didn't think so ;) Well another pile of cra- I mean another chapter is just below for your reading pleasure!  
  
-------------------- = Changing view points or location. (Such as switching from Goku's point of view to Piccolo's)  
  
'...' = Thoughts  
Chapter 26: Your Heart and Mine  
Piccolo landed in the west most corner of the immense forest in which contained Dawn. His expression grew tight and dark as he started his trek forward through the dense foliage. Worries and gruesome fears lurked in the back of his mind. 'Please...be alright.' he whispered inwardly.  
  
The sun was reaching its zenith in the sky as he traveled miles into the jungles bowels. Beasts called out in the distance, and with each blood thirsting roar Piccolo's gut twisted, fearing that her life was snuffed out by the owners of those feared cries.  
  
"Please. Be alive"  
  
----------------------  
  
To the east Goku clambered up a tree and preached there for a moment. His expression serious, for the reality of Dawn bleak chances out in the wild loomed over his thoughts. He liked to think of himself as an optimist, but that came mostly with a fight, or a battle in which his fists would carry with them hope. This was different. They could not even sense her ki, her life force still so small, and her power untrained.  
  
"Dawn!!!" he shouted, but all that answered back were creatures native to the landscape. The birds sang and the insects hummed. But their melody fell on a sad heart as Goku leapt from his vantage point and continued inward, in search of what he considered to be Piccolo's daughter.  
  
The saiyan's jaw grew tight, 'I've never even seen her. I want to.'  
  
----------------------  
  
South of the Piccolo's cave, Gohan traveled in silence, the sun slicing randomly through the canopy. His shoes carried him softly over the damp leaves littering the path he had chosen.  
  
"I hope Dad and Piccolo are having better luck." He murmured to himself. Gohan stepped through a dense shrub like wall, and stumbled into a clearing, and immediately froze. His trained onyx eyes looked at the earth in front of him.  
  
"Someone was here." he knelt slowly and examined the soil, finding paw prints. Yet, these looked like no animal he had seen, and he had seen a lot. The toes looked elongated, more like fingers. "Could this be.. Dawn?" It made a little bit of since. Her father was a tiger, and her mother was half tiger, sort of.  
  
In a flash he noted the direction of the tracks, and started at a fast jog in their direction.  
  
--------------------  
  
Dawn walked slowly in the direction she sensed was north, hoping home was north. Sweat made her obsidian hair cling to her face. Her strides were irregular and sluggish, and she stumbled on uneven earth. The sun glistened against the droplets of sweat on her eyelashes as she blinked through them.  
  
Finally the cub stopped and sank to her knees, her sides heaving. Dawn had never been in this sort of heat for more than an hour. Panic was slowly seeping into her mind as her lungs felt tight and the world around her seemed blurry.  
  
'What if I can't make it?' she leaned forwards, placing her sweat-drenched palms on the damp earth. Dawn's ears were echoing with her heartbeat and the rush of blood following each pounding note. Dawn's mind was growing hazy, so much that she did not hear Gohan walking up behind her, saying her name.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Is that you Dawn?" he stated loud enough for her to hear. But when she didn't flinch, or make any sign of acknowledgment his brow creased. "Dawn?" Gohan stopped just to her left; his eyes caught the ebony stripes and the silky black hair. 'Yeah, this has to be Dawn, she looks so much like her mother, both of them.'  
  
His eyes grew dark when he realized what was happening to her. The labored breathing, non coherent, and covered in sweat; she had heat stroke.  
  
He gently leaned down and scooped her into his arms. At that moment fear wrapped a cold hand around his heart, she was lithe in his arms and literally soaked in sweat. The child made no movement to stop him when he lifted her. "Can you hear me!? Dawn?" her eyes were open, and he could tell she could hear him, but nothing happened.  
  
Gohan launched himself into the air and turned sharply to the right, sailing towards the large lake a few miles away. He clutched her tightly to him and shouted loudly, his voice reaching it peek. "DAD!!! PICCOLO!!!" he flared his ki, to make his location easier to find.  
  
He landed abruptly and rushed to the lakeside under the shade. Gohan draped the girl across his knees and began throwing water onto her by the hand full.  
  
-----------------  
  
Piccolo's ears twitched as he effortlessly heard Gohan call his name, and the panic his voice held made his aura roar to life in azure flames that sent him into the sky, speeding towards his pupil's ki. He knew Gohan had found Dawn, but he feared she was not alive. The sound in the boy's voice was desperate.  
  
-------------------  
  
Goku's sensitive saiyan ears picked up the cry of his son. "Gohan!" he took to the air as well, rushing over the emerald tree tops, their branches swaying greatly in his fearsome wake.  
  
"Please, let her be all right."  
  
-------------------  
  
Dawn couldn't feel her body, and could barely hear the boys' words as he spoke desperately to her. Everything sounded muffled and her eyes seemed crossed, for it appeared as if there were two boys. But somehow that didn't seem right.  
  
Unexpectedly cold fluid started rushing over her fur and across her face. Involuntarily a purr throbbed weakly in her throat as her body shivered softly from the drastic temperature change on her flesh.  
  
-----------------  
  
Gohan paused as he heard, what sounded like a purr coming from the weak creature in his lap. 'I bet this feels good.' he thought off handedly as he pours another handful over her arms. A faint smile reached his lips when he felt his mentor and father racing to help.  
  
But his hope fled when dawn began to tremble, soft at first but her shakes steadily grew rougher, and he had to hold her in his lap. "Shock..." he muttered as he pulled her against his chest to calm her, and hold her still.  
  
His eyes caught a flash of light and he saw Piccolo, followed closely by his father. "Hurry!!! She's in shock!!!" he stood and cradled her against him as Piccolo landed right in front of him in the water.  
  
-------------------  
  
Piccolo reached the lake and caught sight of Gohan under a large oak, holding dawn in his lap. Something inside him seemed to harden like ice, seeing her still form. 'no.'  
  
"Hurry!!! She's in shock!!!" he heard Gohan shout. 'She's alive!' Not a moment passed as he landed as fast as possible.  
  
Something stronger than fear and dread gripped his soul, seeing Dawn in this state; he could see her shuddering against Gohan. "Dawn?" his hands quickly pried her from Gohan. He vaguely heard Goku rush up to them, questioning his son to what was happening, and Gohan telling him. She had heat stroke, bad heat stroke, and suddenly went into shock when he was cooling her off.  
  
Piccolo hugged her against him, stroking her hair softly. "Please." he whispered, almost too soft for Gohan and Goku to hear. Tears threatened his eyes as he heard her heart beating inside her chest like a caged animal. Her skin felt searing against his.  
  
"Goku!" he looked up, but the saiyan already had his hand on his shoulder and Gohan had hold of his gi. Goku lifted two fingers to his forehead.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Goku's mind drew closed, focusing on a single point in space, and in an instant they appeared in his home. Their forms materialized and he smiled for a moment, reminded once again of what a true gift the Instant Transmission was.  
  
His dark eyes turned slowly to the weak form cradled gently to Piccolo's chest. He took in her features, but his eyes lingered on her paw-like fingers, faintly clutching to the namake's mauve gi. She was shivering against him, but an air of love and trust seemed to hover about them.  
  
His eyes narrowed in pain as he watched tears fall from the child's eyes, leaving deep gray trails of damp fur in their wake.  
  
----------------------  
  
Dawn felt herself weightless for a moment, but soon felt arms engulfing her. Fear took hold for a moment, but. The cub inhaled a deep shuddering breath. 'Daddy' that second her heart glowed and the cold horror that had been looming over it melted away.  
  
"Please." her velvet ears twitched his tenor voice seemed to caress her soul, she'd never tell him, but she adored the sound of his voice, even when he was angry with her.  
  
But even with his words of assurance, she could still hear and feel her heart throbbing inside her chest, almost making each inward breath painful. Dawn clutched at his gi, trying to make the world stop spinning, he was the last thing she trusted to be real now, his scent, and the rhythmic beating of his heart gave her hope.  
  
Something odd happened and the temperature drastically turned cooler. The birds stopped singing and all seemed a lot quieter. However, Piccolo did not change, he was still there, and the realization of what had nearly happened to her flooded back into her thoughts, bringing silent tears to her eyes.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Touching Dawn's back softly, Gohan could easily feel her frantic pulse. Concern entered his innocent eyes as he turned to his father, "I'll go get mom, we should probably make a place for her to sleep." He glanced back at Piccolo, the desperation in his eyes made his throat tight. He had never seen his mentor so lost. "The best thing for shock is for her to rest."  
  
With that said, the he turned and quickly left the room to find his mother, whom he found outside tending the laundry. "Mom, we found Dawn and she's not doing so good."  
  
--------------------  
  
Chi-Chi heard her son coming and turned in time to hear him state Dawn presence and distress. Her maternal instinct seemed to switch on and she stormed passed her son and into the Son House.  
  
Her feet carried her swiftly to the room in which held Dawn. "How is she?" she asked Goku sternly. Goku was kneeling beside the girl they had placed on the small couch, with a thick blanket draped over her. Piccolo was standing behind the couch, arms crossed, face closed, cold. But she felt a tempest lurking beneath that quiet expression. 'Could he. love. this little girl?' She wondered and looked down at her.  
  
Dawn was a lot bigger than she would have guest, but when she thought about it, nothing was really, normal, about this child. Her appearance was no true shock, having delivered Dawn herself, she knew about the ears and the gray skin, but she had not expected her to be so, beautiful a little girl. Even with her little ebony stripes, and soft coal ears, she was breath taking.  
  
She leaned over her and placed a hand on Dawn's forehead. "Well, she has a temperature, but with some fluids and a lot of rest. She should be fine." Chi-Chi stole a glance up at Piccolo, and it almost looked as if he released a breath he had been holding. His shoulders went slack and he looked up at Chi-Chi. She could see through his fierce façade, the light in his onyx depths told her he was happy beyond reason.  
  
Chi-Chi patted Goku on the shoulder and motioned him to follow her. Of course he obeyed immediately and followed her. She nodded to Gohan to go as well. She wanted to give Piccolo a moment alone with Dawn.  
  
-------------------  
  
Goku paused before leaving the room and glanced back at his old rival, who was now grasping the back of the couch, staring intensely at the frail figure under the sheet.  
  
'. Poor guy. He's never really been a father before.' He then followed his wife and son into the kitchen. His gaze lingering on Gohan for a moment as his thoughts continued, 'He did sorta raise Gohan, but it wasn't the same thing. He's watched Dawn grow from a baby. '  
  
He sat at the table, watching Chi-Chi preparing some kind of drink, most likely for Dawn. 'I think he'll be ok. Dawn is one lucky girl. So is Eve' His wife abruptly asked him what had happened to Dawn, and he proceeded to explain all that the namake had told him.  
  
--------------------  
  
Gohan helped his mother, bringing her what she asked for. He listened to his father's story and nodded, confirming it to his mom.  
  
"Yeah. and such bad timing, what with them making the wish tomorrow." He hoped it would still go as planned. The balls had been gathered, with Piccolo's help, a few days ago, so all that was left was to make the wish. He trusted Dawn would be well soon, and could go with her mother to make the wish the following night.  
  
"She's cute isn't she?" he added off handedly. Both his parents agreed full heartedly.  
  
------ --------- ------------ --------------- ------------------ ---------------------- -------------------------- ------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, it's about time I made a cliffie, well a pseudo cliffie anyway. I hope this made up for the last chapter, I know, it was lacking something the others had. But I hope you guys liked this one! A bit long, but I think you guys like that, don't ya? Well tell me, if you'd like longer chapters in the sequel I'll try my best.  
  
Stay tuned for the last Chapter of my pride and joy Evening. I'll warn ya now; it'll make this chapter look tiny. Goodbye! Ja ne! And don't forget to review. 


	29. The Final Chapter

Evening  
Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I don't own the rights to anything in the whole DBZ universe which I worship so.  
I thank you guys again, from the bottom of my heart. I know most of you are writers here as well, and I'm sure you understand that warmth it brings when you read the words, ".Your story is great, please keep writing."  
  
Clears her throat Well enough of that! I'm sure you want to read the chapter now!. Enjoy Evening's final chapter!  
  
-------------------- = Changing view points or location. (Such as switching from Goku's point of view to Piccolo's)  
  
'...' = Thoughts  
  
***= Flash back  
  
Chapter 27: As the Sun Rises  
  
Piccolo looked out of the corner of his eye to see the Son family leave into the kitchen. He listened to their idol talk for a moment, before walking silently around the couch. His eyes shifted to the still form huddled beneath the blankets as he sat on the floor beside her. Piccolo's hand smoothed her silky black hair from her flushed face and watched her breathing softly in sleep.  
  
The feeling inside him that had been growing tense suddenly relaxed and disappeared. It resembled what he had felt when Gohan had nearly died when the saiyan's attacked. But it was, different somehow. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. Whatever it was, all that mattered now was that Dawn was safe, and alive.  
  
Dawn moved slightly and groaned, jolting him physically. "Dawn?" he whispered. A smiled reached his lips when her tiny sapphire eyes opened.  
  
--------------------------  
  
She could sense Piccolo close by, but her arms and legs seemed reluctant to respond to her need to get up. Though finally her eyelids gave way to her commands and opened. She immediately saw her Daddy beside her. Joy swelled inside of her, knowing it had not been a dream when she felt him carrying her.  
  
"D..addy." she murmured weakly.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Piccolo placed his large hand against her cheek, cupping her head in his palm. He nodded, his throat tight suddenly. The hope and love in her orbs struck something inside of him and he began stroking her right ear slowly, because that was what Eve did when Dawn was upset, or couldn't sleep.  
  
"What happened?" he asked softly, not wanting to push her, but he needed to know why she had been stranded out there.  
  
Piccolo's jaw turned rigid when her eyes watered and tears fell with a blink. "Tell me." he urged.  
  
---------------------  
  
The memory of Ken'ichi's words was painful to remember, but he was right, he needed to know. And Ken'ichi didn't tell her it was a secret.  
  
"Ken'ichi took me before I was awake." she looked down remembering she was having a really nice dream, about flying. "But I woke up when she set me down, it was still cold since the sun wasn't really awake yet either." She sniffled, trying to hold her tears in, 'Don't cry, he doesn't like that.' she reminded herself before she continued.  
  
"S.. she told me I was a disgrace. That I wasn't worthy of the tiger blood I have." Her voice quivered with unshed tears. "Sh..e said I..I could be he.r dau..ghter i..f I made it h..home ali..ve. Then sh..e left me."  
  
Her tears began to slide down her cheeks, and she couldn't make them stop. Dawn started wiping them away frantically. But soon all she could do was hide her face in her palms.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Piccolo listened silently, and disbelief lurked in his eyes. But he then remembered what he had done to Gohan those many years ago. It made him feel sick for a moment, knowing that if he had been wrong about Gohan's abilities, he could have died, like Dawn nearly did.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as he watched her struggled to keep her tears from falling, and in the end sobbing quietly into her paws. Before he could stop himself he enclosed his arms around her, blanket and all, and pulled her into his lap. Nearly the moment he did so, Dawn cuddled into him and let it all go, her tiny cries making her slender frame shake.  
  
Piccolo stroked her back slowly, letting her cry, even though it made him want to do so as well.  
  
-----------------------  
  
In the kitchen Goku listened to every word spoken in the other room with his saiyan ears. It made his brows crease as he watched Gohan and Chi-Chi still hard at work. But when he heard Dawn crying he had to turn around.  
  
What Goku was seeing, didn't seem to match who he was seeing. All he could do was gawk and blink as he watched Piccolo embracing the child.  
  
-------------------  
  
Gohan stole a glimpse out the window before he continued helping his mother with dinner. "It's getting dark dad.. Ya think you should go get Eve?" He turned and noticed his Dad staring into the other room. 'What's he looking at?' He wondered. But before he could go over Goku turned and rubbed the back of his head,  
  
"Uh what was that son?" he asked laughing nervously. Gohan fought the sweat drop the followed.  
  
"Uh.. The sun's almost down, do ya think you should go get Eve?"  
  
------------------- Chi-Chi turned and crossed her arms, "Yeah Goku, why don't you do something useful!?"  
  
She could see the light go on behind Goku's onyx eyes as he jumped up. She nodded triumphantly and turned to finish supper.  
  
--------------------  
  
He leapt out of his chair, "Good idea! Why didn't I think of that !?" he laughed loudly a sweat drop forming as he looked back at Piccolo, who was blinking at him, and Dawn had stopped crying and was looking to see what all the noise was.  
  
"I'll be right back with Eve." He stated to his namakian friend as he reached up with two fingers and in an instant he was gone.  
  
------------------  
  
Piccolo smirked at Goku's antics and looked down at Dawn, who was already gazing up at him. He lifted a finger to her eyes and wiped away her cold tears.  
  
"Your mother is coming Noksa ne," he whispered to her while he stood and moved to sit on the couch. Dawn sniffled with old tears and her ears perched high on her head. "Really?" she asked. He nodded curtly with a smile that might have been unreadable to anyone but her, Eve and Gohan. The child sat up in his lap with her broad hands against his chest.  
  
---------------------  
  
'I hope he means my human mommy' she thought while smiling. She wasn't sure how her other one would react. 'Kenichi is probably mad at me..' She waved her tail weakly beneath the blanket, and just being in Piccolo's presence seemed to make her feel stronger.  
  
Dawn flexed her fingers against his gi like what cats do to blankets. You know what I mean? and purred cutely.  
  
But her smiled dimmed lightly, "Its tonight, isn't it?" she questioned softly, referring to the wish. Piccolo nodded softly to her and she looked down, "Can I come with you and Mommy?" her ears fell back submissively and her eyes softened.  
  
--------------------  
  
He sighed and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "That is not really for me to say. When your mother gets here you may ask her. But I do not see why you wouldn't be able to. This involves you as much as anyone."  
  
Dawn's eyes sparkled brightly and she purred loudly at him. To another, that might have seemed odd, but it was just Dawn to him. The child yawned unexpectedly and her eyes grew heavy. He could see her tiny fangs as she yawned and laughed shortly as she rested against him, her cheek against the upper portion of his chest just above the neck of his gi. Piccolo leaned back against the couch to give her a more reclined surface to sleep on. He drew the blanket up to cover her.  
  
"Get some rest Kioko ((happy child))" he whispered. Piccolo looked back to where Goku had been standing, wondering why he was not back yet.  
  
-------------------  
  
Goku appeared in the cave minutes before sunset. He right away saw Eve in tiger form perched at the Cave entrance. He smiled widely.  
  
"Eve!! Hey! Good news we found Dawn and she's ok!" He mentioned happily as he approached her. But he paused when she turned, her teeth bared and a low growl rolling from her ebony throat. He then remembered the nature of Dawn's disappearance and his eyes narrowed and he began backing up. His eyes shot to the sinking sun, 'hurry up.' The last thing he wanted to do was accidentally hurt Eve while defending himself, and by the looks of the large, ominous tiger stalking towards him, it seemed that would be the case.  
  
"Just, take it easy now." He said soothingly, his palms held out defensively in front of him. But the tigress curled back her jowls baring dagger-like teeth that shown vivid white in the failing light. Goku didn't know if she was acting this way out of wild nature, or if his words had upset her. Because she was not happy to say the least.  
  
A thought came to Goku then, "Is it because this is the end of your last day with Eve? " he asked lightly and watched the Tigress pause, as if it seemed more real, now spoken. But the lull in rage passed and the fire in her sapphire depths was rekindled. The massive ebony beast leapt into the air, claws outstretched.  
  
The great saiyan braced himself, ready to catch the relatively slow attacker by the forelegs to keep those talons from sinking into his skin. However, in mid lunge her body contorted abruptly and she fell short writhing on the stone floor. A low moan escaped the tiger's throat and her claws attempted to rip into the granite, only to have them begin crack and break against the hard, rough surface. Goku witnessed something desperate in Tigress' eyes, it was as if she was trying to keep herself from changing, knowing that she might never see the sun's light again.  
  
He walked casually over to where he assumed Eve slept and lifted a blanket, which he took back to the shrinking figure. Goku draped it over her just as the feline features were giving way to human ones. Soon what was once a magnificent beast now appeared as a disoriented woman, Eve.  
  
------------------  
  
Eve opened her eyes, having been pushed out of consciousness several hours ago. She had no clue what had happened, to Piccolo or Dawn.  
  
As her mind began to clear and movement was possible, she glanced up to see Goku. 'Goku is here? Why?' Though Piccolo not being there worried her, Goku's warm smile brought her reassurance, and hope. She stood, pulling the blanket securely around her. She could easily see Goku's blush, even in the poor light.  
  
"Is my daughter all right?" she asked, unable to keep the stress from her voice.  
  
---------------------  
  
He averted his eyes slightly as she adjusted her 'cloak' and rubbed the back of his head. Though when she asked about Dawn he eagerly answered, "She's great! Piccolo is with her and he wanted me to escort you to my house. That being where he is in all."  
  
Though he left out the part about Dawn having nearly died he told her most of it. A non-hysterical woman would be easier to handle. 'And chi-Chi said I don't know anything 'bout women!'  
  
He moved to take her hand, but both were holding the blanket. "Um, you got any clothes?" he looked around nervously for something they could use.  
  
-----------------  
  
Eve laughed softly, "Yes I do have clothes." She walked over to her bedroll and produced a simple white dress, identical to the one Goku had found her in, and Piccolo had magically conjured a newer one. She paused for a moment and turned her head to look at Goku. He just stood there.  
  
".Mr. Goku. Could you perhaps turn around while I change?"  
  
--------------------  
  
He blinked, and then nodded vigorously, "Yeah sure!" With that the saiyan turned and started inspecting that section of the cave. 'Great place he's got here.' He thought with a nod. 'I wonder if she and Dawn will stay with here with him. I hope so, he seems so happy now.'  
  
He heard Eve clear her throat and he cautiously turned, "Can I turn around now?"  
  
"Yes you may." She said gently and he turned. Goku blinked several times. "You haven't changed at all!" Seeing her in that dress, and in the dull light, it was like he had just found her.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Yes you may," she said gently. Eve blushed when seeing his bewilderment, and his words that followed. Her eyes fell slightly to the cold fire pit. "Well, that is how things are when one is immortally cursed." She looked up and smiled softly, "But not much longer, right?" she said with something like false hope.  
  
Goku nodded and she walked up to him. "Let us go?"  
  
------------------------  
  
Goku smirked and gripped her hand with his left, and placed two of his right hand's fingers to his forehead. He locked onto Piccolo's distinct energy and started to leave but paused in thought, 'that's odd. When I came here she had a ki signal. and now. there's nothing. '  
  
In an instant they appeared in the Son's Kitchen. Goku released Eve and said triumphantly, "I found her!"  
  
---------------------  
  
Chi-Chi turned and scolded Goku swiftly, "Shush! Dawn's sleeping!" Her hand slapped his bicep harshly. Her anger subsided suddenly when her attention turned to Eve. The worry and fear present in the girl's eyes was chilling.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled reassuringly, "Don't you worry Eve, I gave her something to eat and drink and she nodded right off." She gestured to the next room gently, "She's in there with Piccolo"  
  
-------------------  
  
Gohan smiled and waved to Eve and she nodded weakly to him; she looked very tired. He understood her not visiting with him; she had other things on her mind. His curiosity peeked when she went into the room with Piccolo. He moved to listen.  
  
But before they had spoken any, his mother was before him, arms crossed, skillet in hand, "And what do you think your doing?" Her anger was easily read in her voice and he quickly made his was back to the sink and continued washing dishes.  
  
--------------------  
  
Eve entered the dark room; the only light was an oil lamp on the table beside the couch. It flickered faintly and she paused at the end of the sofa. The image strewn before her melted her heart and soul to the core. It almost brought tears to her tired eyes.  
  
Piccolo was partially lying on the couch. What wouldn't fit hung off the end touching the floor. His head was tilted slightly, resting against the sofa's back; eyes closed.  
  
Sprawled lazily over his chest and stomach was Dawn. The child was on her stomach, underneath a blanket and her cheek resting just below his collarbone. Her ebony ears flickered in her sleep. Piccolo's right hand encircled her gently, and one of Dawn's velvet paws was propped on his shoulder.  
  
She didn't to breathe for a few moments, fearing she would wake them. Quietly her bare feet carried her around to where Piccolo's head rested. Eve watched Dawn rise and fall with each large sleeping breath the namake took. She licked her lips, not wishing to disturb them, but she just had to speak with Piccolo.  
  
"Piccolo?" she whispered into his ear, knowing with his acute hearing, he more than heard her.  
  
---------------------  
  
Piccolo did not jerk awake; he merely opened one eye and, upon seeing the whisper's owner, opened the other. He blinked several times, not having sleep that soundly in a long time and the darkness making his eye sight more blurred than normal.  
  
Eve stood, leaned over him. She was smiling sweetly. 'Why is she looking at me like that?' he wondered off handedly, and then he felt Dawn stir and was reminded of the little baka's presence. He frowned and shrugged with his eyes, earning him a brighter smile from the woman over him.  
  
She mouthed the words, 'We need to talk' and he nodded curtly. He listened to her move around towards the door that lead outside, and pause waiting for him.  
  
He rolled to the left and eased Dawn down off of him and onto the cushions on which he had just been sleeping. Luckily she gave little protest before falling right back into a deep, peaceful sleep. Piccolo stood up after adjusting the blanket over her and then strode over to Eve quietly.  
  
----------------------  
  
Eve watched how gentle he was with her daughter, and complete parallel to his normal behavior. Her eyes followed him as he walked towards her almost soundlessly. She opened the door and existed the house.  
  
The air outside was slightly cooler, and her ears were filled with the nighttime's symphony, one that she was quite accustomed to. Eve heard Piccolo shut the door quietly behind him.  
  
"How is she?" she whispered. Even though Ken'ichi had taken over, it was still she, even if in a twisted way. She had left Dawn helpless.  
  
Piccolo stepped closer, until he was directly behind her. He spoke quietly, and told her everything, including how ill Dawn had been, and how upset she was after hearing what Ken'ichi thought.  
  
Tears welled in her eyes again, but these were not tears of happiness. 'She could have died. My curse nearly killed my baby girl.' Her shoulders began to shake softly and she closed her eyes, feeling her cold tears slide down her cheeks.  
  
Eve then felt Piccolo's hands on her shoulders, and was turned around to face him.  
  
----------------  
  
He looked down at her. Even in the dim light flowing from the opened windows, he could see her tears. The light danced across them like stars in the velvet blue depths of her eyes. The words Piccolo was going to say evaded him them and he sighed heavily.  
  
His hand brushed her cheek and he swept the tears from her eyes. Piccolo wanted to say something, anything to wipe away the pain that drew forth her tears, but he was no good with words, or emotions for that matter.  
  
"She's doing well." He said softly and he smiled faintly. " So well in fact that she wanted me to ask you something." Eve's brow rose questioningly. "Dawn wants to go with us, to make the wish after midnight." He smoothed back her raven locks.  
  
Eve lowered her eyes, one of her hands pressed against his chest," and what did you tell her?" "I told her I'd ask you. This concerns her as much as you or I." Eve nodded slowly, agreeing silently. He looked up at the bright night sky and an idea came to him. Piccolo abruptly scooped her effortlessly into his arms and leapt into the air.  
INTERMISSION  
  
Take a breather! I don't wanna be responsible for you getting a headache from staring at the computer too long. I bet you need something to drink? A snack? Huh? Huh? Well I thought I'd remind you to look at the clock, make sure your not completely dead by the endknows it can happen, got a migraine that way once ------- ---------- ------------ --------------- ------------------- Welcome back! Now back to Evening...  
  
She gasped when his massive arms shifted her against him, and brilliant flash of light and wind swirled about them. Eve tightened her weak hold on his neck when she realized they were flying. "Where are we going?" she spoke loudly into his ear to keep the rushing air from snatching away her words.  
  
He made no motion to answer he only sailed upwards faster, his hands holding her firmly against his body. Eve closed her eyes and buried her face in his neck as she felt her ears pop with the change in altitude and her skin grew chilled against the quickening wind.  
  
But just as suddenly as it all happened Piccolo stopped. Eve hesitantly drew back from him and parted her lids. A luminous glow flooded her eyes for a brief moment before she could clearly see what lye before her.  
  
What Eve saw made her heart swell and a smile to grace her lips. 'He remembered'  
  
****  
  
She felt as if she were flying! His hands had her firmly held at the waist several feet below him, her chest barely a foot over the clouds. One that was higher than the rest swept over her and she smiled widely.  
  
Eve held out her arms like a bird and laughed jubilantly.  
  
-----------------------  
  
He permitted himself to chuckle softly at her was she 'flew' over the clouds. It seemed to warm him inside to see her so happy. This simple thing had made her practically light up. Which made her even more stunning if that were even possible.  
  
Piccolo glanced up to see the lookout drawing close. 'Fun's over.' he frowned lightly and drew her back into his arms, receiving a piccolo-like huff. That made him laugh shortly, "We'll do it again sometime. alright?"  
  
****  
  
They were hovering over a field of clouds, glowing with the like of a quarter moon. It was just like that night several months ago. Eve inhaled the cool, still air.  
  
"Piccolo." she whispered breathlessly and returned her gaze to him. He smirked and all of a suddenly transferred her in his arms to hold her just by the waist and then sped off across the clouds.  
  
Without hesitation she spread her arms and gazed into the breeze. The joy swelled within her until laughter crossed her lips. Singing out into the night that stretched out before them. Eve's eyes glanced up at the curved moon, and the sparkling diamonds in the cold blue of the sky.  
  
-----------------  
  
He flew across the valley of clouds, watching her delight, feeling that same happiness as she was feeling. He smiled, truly smiled as he gazed down at her. The ivory mist rushing past her, the lunar hues dancing over her ebony hair and alabaster skin.  
  
Time seemed the fly with them, and after an hour or more pasted he slowed until they stopped and he drew her back against him. She was breathing heavy from laughter and the excitement of it all. Her hair was tussled badly and she made a few laden attempts to smooth it back down.  
  
He sighed heavily in contentment and restrained her hand, preventing her from fixing her unruly mane. He stared into her depths once more, the light glittering against them, the stars reflecting on their glassy surface. For the first time the words he held on his tongue did not abandon him, rather they were drawn out.  
  
"I love you." he whispered, as if fearing the reaction she would have to his words. But to his surprise, only warmth met him.  
  
"I know." She replied. 'She knew, all this time?' he laughed shortly, as he thought about it, he wasn't all to discreet about his emotions towards her, how could he be, she had always been so in tuned to his feelings, even when he himself wasn't.  
  
--------------------  
  
She heard the words roll over his tongue, and the truth behind them made her soul seem whole. She knew he loved her, she had known for a long time. But his saying it made it seem real, and tangible.  
  
"I know." She replied. He laughed shortly and she pressed her cheek against his fingers wrapped about her delicate hand. "And I love you, with all my soul." she added softly with her eyes closed.  
  
She gasped when she felt them descending rapidly. Her eyes flew open, and she met his passionate gaze. Something in his gaze made her face grow hot.  
  
Her heart jumped when they touched ground. Eve looked around; they were on a grassy plateau in the middle of, well nowhere. All she could see was untouched wilderness, and roaming shadows cast down from the drifting clouds above.  
  
Piccolo let her stand and she turned to look up at him. "Piccolo?" she whispered. He did not answer, he merely took her lips with his and closed his eyes.  
  
Eve's eyes fell shut suddenly and her arms firmly gripped his strong neck. She could feel his hands sliding over her body and she moaned against his lips.  
  
--------------------  
  
He tasted her sweet lips with his tongue and her arms closed around his neck. He suddenly felt incredibly week in the knees and widened his stance slightly.  
  
Piccolo's ears twitched hearing her moan against his mouth and her hands began to wander as well. One of his eyes parted as her fingers slide the loose sleeves of his gi off his shoulders. But as her returning kiss grew more fervent his eye closed.  
  
Just as his mind had fallen back into her kiss Eve's nails ran down his back. This sent chills down his back and made his knees buckle, drawing both of them to the dew covered grass. Their kiss broke and Eve giggled cutely at his reaction. He could feel a blush rising on his features, and huffed.  
  
In retaliation he gripped the back of her head and kissed her deeply. His other hand curled around her waist.  
  
------------------  
  
Eve giggled, 'strong warrior huh?' she thought inwardly, and watched embarrassment cloud his features; her eyes grew large as he abruptly drew her into a kiss. This one was more passionate than before as he explored her mouth softly. She felt her arms grow weak as she rested them on his shoulders.  
  
When she felt his other hand supporting her, she allowed her hands to wander once more; this time her fingertips faintly traced over his slender namakian ears. She paused when he grew still and took a deep breath. She brushed them again, not as lightly this time. It drew a moan from Piccolo's parted lips.  
  
Eve recaptured his lips, showing no mercy. Her fingers ventured further up still, she had an idea. Her frail fingers found his antennae and rubbed them once. He shuddered and moaned again, breaking her kiss. She caught his gaze through laden eyes. She gathered he enjoyed that. Eve shifted to her knees and rose until she was high enough to take one of his antenna into her mouth.  
  
--------------------  
  
Piccolo's mind was swimming, and his skin was hot. Every touch seemed to drive his senses crazy, then her hands found his antennae and a moan was ripped from his throat. He looked up at her, and wanted to say something, what he didn't know, but something.  
  
Eve moved and he closed his eyes, vaguely wondering where she was going. Suddenly sparks of white light flash across his vision and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. For several moments he couldn't breathe or think. Only intense pleasure coursed through his body. If that wasn't enough, she started lightly sucking on it. His hands then abruptly gripped her waist. He felt close to something, and he didn't want that, not yet. So he pulled her off of him and forced her onto her back.  
  
She looked surprised, but not afraid. He was thankful she never feared his strength. He leaned over her and began kissing her neck sucking on her velvet skin lightly, careful that his fangs didn't meet her delicate flesh. Eve's hands rested on his shoulders and kneaded them slowly. He moved to her ear and drew it into his mouth and sucked on it gently. Eve shifted restlessly underneath him and he smiled.  
  
His lips migrated south over her chest and he drew one of her nipples between his teeth, running his tongue over it slowly. She moaned, her fingers tightening their hold on his shoulders. At that he moved back to her lips and kissed her softly.  
  
"Do you want me?" he breathed, his mouth hovering over hers as he watched her eyes open.  
  
--------------------  
  
His hands moved her forcibly to her back and her heart began to race. This was new to her, and slight fear seeped its way into her mind, but she did not show it. It was not him she feared, but the same fear most women feel at that moment, when they know there is no going back.  
  
Soon piccolo drew her attention back to him as his mouth explored her relaxed body. 'I can not believe this is happening. I have dreamed of this for ages. '  
  
Eve felt him take her lips with his once more, but this kiss felt different, it was chaste and, loving. "Do you want me?" she heard his words whispered against her lips. Her eyes opened to see him smiling down at her, wanting her, but there was something else. He looked scared, like maybe she wouldn't want him. That was farther from the truth. Eve placed a trembling hand on his cheek.  
  
"I want you." She kissed him, "I need you" Eve rubbed her cheek against his and spoke softly, "I love you."  
  
That settled it for him apparently, for Piccolo immediately continued where he had left off. And all coherent thought was lost.  
  
----------------------  
  
Back at the Son house, Gohan had been sitting on the couch with Dawn for a few hours, making sure she was all right while Piccolo was gone with Eve. Occasionally he stole a glance out the window in the direction he felt his mentor. He had felt his sensei's power level swell suddenly, and then drop below normal a while ago.  
  
"I hope their ok." He muttered to himself, and Dawn moved slightly. Gohan turned to her completely and smiled comfortingly. "Hi Dawn."  
  
She stretched in a feline-like fashion and yawned, "Hello." she said with sleep-burdened eyes. Dawn looked a lot like he had when the saiyans' first arrived. Though he didn't have large ears or stripes, or paws. As bizarre as she looked, she still seemed cute, and well, close to him. Like she was part of the group.  
  
--------------------  
  
She parted her eyes, and looked at the greeting's owner. Her night vision was pretty good, so she easily realized it was a friend. "Hello", she said sleepily. As the drossiness left her eyes she recognized that it was the boy who had found her. She sat up and smiled her tail taping he sofa cushion happily.  
  
"You saved me!" she exclaimed, ". Um, what's your name?" A purr began to resonate from her throat involuntarily. As she thought about it, she had never met someone new.  
  
--------------------  
  
He laughed at her sudden jubilance over seeing him, and remembering who he was. "I'm Gohan, its nice to meet you Dawn." She giggled and placed her paws on his shoulders and licked his cheek. "Let's be friends! Daddy tells me you're a nice boy. I like nice people." He blinked several times and fought getting a sweat drop as Piccolo's, daughter?, licked his face.  
  
"So he's mentioned me huh?" Gohan questioned wiping the saliva from his face as she sat back, grinning ear to ear. Dawn nodded vigorously, ears flopping back and forth lazily. "Well I agree, lets be friends." Gohan added She mewed and then hugged him tightly. Her strength made him raise a brow as he hugged back gently. She was strong for a child her age, for a child for that matter. He then smirked, 'probably has to do with the tiger DNA.'  
  
Before he could question her, as he wanted to, he felt Piccolo coming back, no doubt with Eve. His eyes then shifted to the clock, it was a little after midnight. 'Its time.' Gohan stood. "Well let's get ready to go, Piccolo's coming." He smiled and held out his hand to help her up, "and when he gets here we're going to go watch something amazing." Dawn smiled and pulled herself up with his hand. She then followed him to the kitchen. "What's amazing?" Gohan laughed, "A dragon." "What's a dragon?" she mused. He laughed again, and then took her towards the bathroom through the kitchen to get her cleaned up, and started to explain about the Dragonballs.  
  
---------------------  
  
Goku smiled as Dawn pranced by holding his son's hand tightly. "Looks like someone's feeling better!" he said with his best smiled, knowing she hadn't really seen him yet. Nervous at her reaction for a moment as she blankly stared at him, he got a sweat drop.  
  
Abruptly the cub-child nodded with a wide grin, "Yep!" Dawn's tail waved back and forth wildly and she turned a little more to face him as his son watched her. "I'm Dawn! What's your name!?" Goku laughed warmly at that, 'she's defiantly not like Piccolo, I can tell right now she's a chatter box.' "Well hi there Dawn. I'm Goku."  
  
------------------------  
  
She liked this man, his voice was a lot like her mother's, warm, gentle, and sincere. Not that Piccolo wasn't sincere. She just knew he wasn't warm, and not really to gentle either. She flickered her ears at a draft and giggled, "Daddy's told me about you. Your Gohan's daddy" She left Gohan and walked the few feet standing between her and Goku and looked up at him with large azure eyes. " He said I was ludicrous like you, except he never taught me what that word was."  
  
She trailed off, 'I don't see anything wrong with him. he is kinda like me though.' "Does ludicrous mean I have black hair?. No then mommy would be ludicrous too."  
  
--------------------  
  
Gohan tried his absolute best not to laugh, 'he called her ludicrous and didn't explain what he meant! Very slick.' He then patted Dawn on the head between her ears. He blinked at the texture of her hair; it was fur-like and incredibly soft.  
  
"Ludicrous means you're good natured." He smiled and Dawn blinked up at him, thinking. "Really?" she questioned. Gohan nodded and took her hand. "Don't worry Goku will be here when we get done, right dad?" he glanced up at his father, who seemed to be getting a kick out of seeing a little child, being how he was grown now.  
  
Goku nodded emphatically and rubbed Dawn's head. "Yep, I'll be right here." Gohan smiled, pleased, as she seemed to believe them and took Gohan's hand again. He then continued his explanation of the Dragonballs.  
  
-------------------  
  
Several moments later Piccolo arrived, holding Eve. He touched ground just outside the Son house and glanced through the window. Dawn was sitting in Gohan's lap and was playing some sort of hand game with Goku. He could hear her laughing loudly through the closed window.  
  
Piccolo set Eve down as his thoughts drifted. He watched how well Goku handled Dawn and wondered, 'Can I do this? Be a.father.' He still had problems calling himself such; it just didn't seem to fit him. But then again, Dawn had turned out all right so far.  
  
Eve's voice brought him back from his trance. "I am afraid Piccolo." she whispered looking up at him.  
  
-------------------  
  
She watched him for a minute or so as he seemed to gaze at the window, but without seeing it. 'What is he thinking about?' He gently let her stand, still apparently in a daze.  
  
'I do not want to bother him, but. I have to tell him.' "I am afraid Piccolo." she whispered looking up at him. Eve watched him blink and his eyes focusing once more to look down at her. Piccolo didn't speak he just gave her a questioning look, telling her to continue.  
  
"What if something goes wrong? Or if the dragon cannot lift my curse?"  
  
--------------------  
  
He listened to her worries, and he smirked lightly," Don't be. Everything will work out." He said, lightly brushing a stray strand of hair from her face. 'I hope.'  
  
With that he walked to the front door and opened it. Piccolo then turned to watch her follow and go in. He once more grew worried, 'I can't sense her, at all. It's as if she's not even there.' His eyes narrowed and he drew closed the door. Before he could think further on it, he heard a joyful shout.  
  
Piccolo's eyes flew wide to see Dawn all but fly into Eve's arms. The child climbed onto the table and leapt. Eve caught her and laughed, rubbing Dawn's back softly. He smirked and moved to stand over Gohan and Goku who both apparently found it amusing too.  
  
Gohan was the first to look up at him. "Hiya Piccolo! Where did you and Eve go?" He had been afraid of that, and prepared for it, but that still didn't prevent the faint blush from rising in his cheeks. He glanced up to see Eve looking at him with a blush as well.  
  
Piccolo huffed and pointed in the direction they had been at for the majority of their absence. "That way."  
  
He could obviously tell that wasn't the answer they were wanting, but that's all they were going to get. Then Gohan blinked and asked another question, one more devastating than the first, "What were you two doing all that time?"  
  
Images of their interlude flashed in his mind vividly and he gritted his teeth. "What's it matter to you?" he spoke through gritted teeth. He was grateful when Dawn broke the stretching silence.  
  
"So can I go with you mommy?!" she asked giving Eve her best, 'I'm cute and you can't tell me no' face. The fact she had to large cute ears and a tail didn't help either. It apparently worked because Eve smiled and brushed Dawn's bangs back. "Yes, you may."  
  
------------------  
  
Eve was thankful for Dawn's interruption as well. If she hadn't stopped the line of questioning there, her blush would have covered her entire face.  
  
"When shall we depart?" she asked, no one in particular. Goku stood and smiled at her.  
  
------------------  
  
"I'm ready when you are!" he turned to look at Chi-Chi as she reentered the kitchen. "You coming Honey?" He asked and she looked over at Eve, who seemed to give her a look that said she'd like her to.  
  
"I'll come." She said with a nod. "Someone has to keep you men, and namakes in line." Goku blinked shifting his sight to Piccolo who huffed at her, but smirked evilly. He was very glad that those two had settled their differences silently a few months ago. When Eve had Dawn, and she saw how Piccolo really was, she had given up on her personally battle to destroy the namake Gohan cherished.  
  
Goku watched as they all moved to his side of the room. He gripped Chi- Chi's hand gently. Gohan wrapped his arm around his mother's shoulders. The saiyan glanced back as he felt Piccolo's strong hand clamp down on his shoulder. He was holding Eve close to him, and Eve was holding Dawn.  
  
"I thought we were leaving." The child stated, evidently confused to why they were standing there, hugging.  
  
He laughed and lifted his free hand to his forehead. He focused, and felt Kami's ki. In a flash the Son house was empty.  
Intermission  
  
Thought I'd give you another break, sorry, I didn't really intend it to be so long, but hey, you guys wanted longer chapters! Well don't panic, its near the end I promise! ----- ------ -------- --------- ------------ Now back to Evening! ----  
Kami stood in the largest open section of the Lookout. The one fights occurred on. The Dragonballs glowed, set out before him in the typical fashion, just as he had done countless times before.  
  
The old guardian smiled seconds before the group appeared no more than five feet in front of where he stood.  
  
"Welcome!" He greeted them warmly. It had been a long time since he had last seen Earth's champion, and his family. Things on the Earth had been relatively peaceful for years. It did his aged heart good to see them again.  
  
'My Gohan has grown much over these years.' He smiled nodding to the boy. His eyes moved to Chichi then Piccolo. He had watched Piccolo closely over the past year, and he was proud of how he had handled this whole ordeal.  
  
'You are better for it, son.' He nodded to him, and Piccolo returned the gesture, as if he had heard Kami's words. Then his eyes shifted to Eve, and the child in her arms. His eyes widened. 'She looks to be six years of age, but that cannot be. She was born only months ago!'  
  
Eve bowed her head and curtseyed slightly. Dawn's large curious eyes sparkled and she pointed at Kami, "He looks like daddy!"  
  
---------------------------  
  
Dawn felt uneasy as Eve sat her down, though she understood she was getting to big to be held all the time. None-the-less the longer she stared at the older green man she felt at ease. 'He looks nice to me.'  
  
"Hi I'm Dawn, what's your name!?" she questioned jubilantly. She heard her mother hush her, but she twitched her ears and ignored her, when it came to learning, she would stop at nothing.  
  
---------------------------  
  
The elder namake laughed heartily and approached Dawn. He watched as she looked slightly nervous and one of her ears tilted back against her head.  
  
"Hello Dawn, My name is Kami." Then before she could word her next question, anticipating it, he added, "Your 'Daddy' and I are related." ----------------------------  
  
Piccolo watched the conversation continue from there and he crossed his arms. His anxiety only growing as more time passed. His eyes shifted from Dawn and Kami, to Eve. She looked rather on edge herself. He was about to ask Kami to proceed with the wish, but luckily Gohan stepped in.  
  
"Let's make a wish Eve!" he said smiling. "You've been waiting a whole year for this!" Piccolo grinned down at his former pupil and rubbed the top of his head, ruffling the boy's hair.  
  
Piccolo nodded to Dawn who went silent and gripped her mother's hand. "Eve, since this is your wish, you can summon the dragon."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Eve knew how the process was done, she had asked Piccolo many times how the dragon was summoned, and what to expect, but now she good feel her heart in her chest, beating wildly. '.Please.may my wish be granted.' she whispered inwardly.  
  
"Rise Eternal Dragon!!!" she shouted downwards at the 7 dragonballs, pulsating with golden light.  
  
In that instant the amber marbles illuminated the entire lookout and the heavens roared with thunder. Eve Stepped back and gazed up at the now scorched black sky. Soon lightening danced through the clouds and a brilliant beam of light shot forth for the dragonballs and flew into the atmosphere.  
  
The stream of light spiraled upwards and gradually took on a shape; the shape of a dragon.  
  
Eve felt her body tremble as the blinding light gave way to a river of emerald scales. 'This. is. impossible..' Soon the heavens grew silent and towering above her was Shin Long.  
  
---------------------- Dawn hid behind Kami's body and hugged the old man's leg firmly, her whole frame shaking violently as the sky cried out and lightening raged above. Her velvet ears stayed pressed against the back of her head and her eyes clutched shut. Dawn did not release her death grip until the roaring creased.  
  
Alas, when Dawn peered around the man's white robe fear grasped her body. "Is. Is that a Dr..ag... Drag..on!?" She stammered, her knees feeling weak. She watched Piccolo walk up to Eve and place his hands on her shoulders. At that moment she wished she were there with her mommy.  
  
Just then she heard something from behind and she turned to see Gohan approaching her. "Yes Dawn, that is the dragon I told you about." He said comfortingly as he lifted her into his arms. She was grateful; being held made her feel safe.  
  
'And if he's not worried, then I shouldn't be either!' Dawn deduced. But for once the small cub's ever pondering mind hushed as her Mother cleared her throat after her daddy said something to her mother.  
  
------------------------  
  
Piccolo watched passively as the Dragon formed in the sky. He had seen it more times than he cared to remember. But his gaze shifted to Eve, who looked terrified. Piccolo had considered this, most humans react with fear the first time they meet Shen Ron.  
  
He stepped forward and placed his hands gently on Eve's shoulders. When the roaring stopped he looked up at Shen Long, and he looked amused.  
  
"Eternal Dragon! This woman before you would like your assistance in making a wish!" shouted Kami from behind. Piccolo smirked, glancing back. He was glad he had not spoken to the dragon; he never did seem to have such a pleasant way with words.  
  
The dragon's massive head tilted downward to look at Eve. This simple movement made her step back against Piccolo's body. He didn't step away. "He won't harm you." he whispered.  
  
--------------------  
  
Eve watched in horror as the fierce dragon looked at her with flaming crimson orbs, it's large ivory teeth shimmering. She could all too well picture herself being devoured by those very same jaws.  
  
"He won't hurt you." Piccolo whispered from behind her. She could feel body pressed against her, and his strong hands on her shoulders; her fear fled her then. She could feel her purpose rise within her, and her decades of cursed existence flashed before her eyes. Determination glowed in her eyes and she stepped away from her lover.  
  
"Greetings Shen Long! I hope you are well!" Eve smiled nervously, hoping it was all right to address the dragon directly. Her heart, though now confident, was pounding in her chest, and sweat beaded on her brow.  
  
The Dragon laughed shortly, and his voice rang loud and resonant," Have you wishes for me kind one? " Eve turned to see a sweat drop on Piccolo's head as he was smirking at her nervously. She moved the word 'What?' to him but the namake simply shook his head and motioned for her to continue.  
  
"Please, Eternal Dragon! My first wish is for you to separate the being known as Ken'ichi from me, and give her life!" She watched the dragon remain silent for a moment; 'I do hope he considers that as just one wish.'  
  
The dragon then nodded shortly, "It shall be done!" and his eyes glowed even more brilliantly. Eve for an instant wondered if that was normal, but suddenly her back bowed and her entire body began to glow. Then all went black for her.  
  
----------------------  
  
Piccolo stepped back and shielded his eyes as there came a blinding light after her life aura seemed to set fire. "What the!?" he managed before the light abruptly faded. He felt a ki signature from where Eve was standing, and he hoped that meant that whatever reason it had been masked in human form was resolved.  
  
But when he lowered his arm and looked at her, there was a massive black tiger standing in front of Eve. 'Ken'ichi.'  
  
The Tigress stared up at Eve, and when Eve seemed to wake from her trance, she returned the gaze. Piccolo didn't see the significance at first, but then he narrowed his eyes and nodded. 'Of course, this is the first time they have actually seen one another. They have shared each other's bodies for nearly an eternity, yet have never truly met.'  
  
---------------------  
  
Dawn blinked, "Now that is weird looking." She murmured, still in a daze over all that was happening. The sheer power of the dragon made her fur stand on end and her normally sleek tail to become fluffy in appearance.  
  
Her round azure eyes gleamed with tears, her worries now fading away as she watched her mother kneel before her other mother Ken'ichi. Her mother wrapped her arms around Ken'ichi and the Tigress nuzzled against her.  
  
'I can have them both.' she smiled, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, tears of joy.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Eve embraced her fellow cursed companion and sighed heavily, feeling the weight of the world was lifted from her. She could hear Ken'ichi purring loudly against her.  
  
Reluctantly she stood, releasing the Tigress. Sadly she now felt empty, as if everything she had been was standing before of her. 'The curse is lifted. after all these years. I am free.' she smiled and sighed deeply.  
  
But suddenly a voice came from behind, Kami's. "Eternal Dragon! Can you tell me if there is still a curse placed on Eve?" She turned looking at him questioningly. The expression on the elder namake's face worried her, for he seemed troubled.  
  
Shen Long's dominant voice drew her attention back to the sky, and her heart sank. "There is still a curse on this woman. When the sun rises a new being will be formed to house her human body during the day."  
  
----------------------  
  
Piccolo listened the dragon and watched the heart ache in Eve's eyes. It hurt him to see this. The sadness in those sapphire eyes was to harsh, and to raw. But then a thought came to him. "Eve, you didn't ask him to lift your curse, you simply freed the Tiger."  
  
Thankfully, he watched the sparkle in her night blue eyes was rekindled and he was instantly relieved. Piccolo watched her turn back to Shen Long and heard her make her second wish.  
  
"Shen Long!" she began, "For my second request, I wish for my curse to be lifted!" His onyx eyes gazed upward at the dragon as he spoke back to Eve, "Are you sure that is your wish? There will be dire consequences for such a wish to be granted."  
  
Piccolo blinked and looked back down at Eve, who had grown still. She whispered something then, but the wind grabbed up the sound of her voice and he could not hear what she said. "Eve?" he question too a step towards her.  
  
His love turned, and something about the look she was giving him made his throat tight and his heart sink. 'What is it Eve?'  
  
Piccolo's thoughts were cut short as he heard Dawn scream from behind. He turned to see Dawn fighting for Gohan to set her down.  
  
"No Mommy! Don't leave me!" the child was shouting at the top of her lungs. He turned just in time to see a tears fall from Eve's eyes as she said, "That is my wish."  
  
------------------------  
  
"It shall be done." The dragon echoed solemnly. Eve blinked, feeling her tears fall to the marble tiles beneath her. She knew what was happening, and judging by the look in Piccolo's eyes, he did as well. A moment passed, but it seemed to move in slow motion, and certain sounds grew louder, while other's faded away to nothingness.  
  
Her baby's cries in the distance, and her heart, gradually slowing down seemed to echo in her mind. She blinked, and she was in Piccolo's arms on the ground. Eve didn't remember falling; in fact she couldn't even feel Piccolo at all. She could see him though. He was crying, and shaking her. His lips moved, but she couldn't hear him. All she could hear now was her heart beating. Her eyes shifted towards another bright light. The sun was rising. Eve felt it's warmth for a moment  
  
Everything turned white and she was somewhere else. It was from earlier that night. She was lying in his arms, but he wasn't crying now, and she could hear his voice, the one she loved so much.  
  
"I will never leave you." He said. "I love you." He whispered.  
  
Eve smiled weakly and whispered back, "I love you." As her lips parted, it seemed as though all that was left escaped. She listened to her heart once more as it sounded for the last time..  
  
------------------------  
  
Piccolo heard the dragon say the words, "No! Don't grant that wish!" he yelled up at Shen Long, but it was too late, in the typical display his light returned to the dragonballs, and they shot off to the farthest reaches of Earth.  
  
He didn't wait to watch, for as his eyes fixed back on Eve, he could see the life had left her eyes. They were pale blue as she looked around for a moment. He caught her as her legs buckled beneath her and he lowered himself to the cold tile floor. Piccolo could not control the tears that fell from his eyes freely as he shook her lithe body. She was cold to the touch now and she stared blankly up at him.  
  
"Eve! Can you hear me!? Please! Don't leave me!" He was practically yelling at this point, but she didn't respond. Piccolo stopped shaking her as he felt Goku place a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She's gone Piccolo."the saiyan said, sorrow thick in his words. Piccolo could hear Dawn screaming, and Gohan struggling to keep her back. He was thankful for that, she didn't need to see this.  
  
Piccolo looked back down at her, he knew she was still alive, he could hear her heart stopping. There was nothing he, or anyone could do. He watched her lips curl upward faintly, and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"I love you." It was nearly inaudible, but he heard her spend her last breath. His grip on her tightened and he closed his eyes and he heard her heart beat for the last time.  
  
The namake could hear Kami explaining to everyone what must have happened. Eve was being kept alive these hundreds of years, and to remove it; that was why she passed on. Her life had ended a while ago. He also mused that when she gave birth to Dawn, it spent the last of her life's energy. Ken'ichi survived only because so was a magically created creature.  
  
Piccolo didn't really care why, Eve was dead; that's all that mattered. He opened his eyes and looked down at her lifeless form, and in a blink of an eye it turned to dust and was blown away, into the morning sky.  
  
Piccolo turned his head and watched Dawn walking towards him; her eyes tear laden, catching the sun's newest light. The child looked at the ground where her mother had just been. Dawn lay down suddenly, rubbing her face against the cold tiles, her now silent tears pooling on the tiles.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Dawn approached her daddy slowly, the sadness in his eyes matched what her heart was feeling. Cold, vast cold that swept over her heart. The light that had kindled her life was gone. Her mommy.  
  
She looked at him for a moment, then gazed down at the tiles she could see nothing left where her mother was. But all the same, she got on all fours and pressed her cheek against where she had last been.  
  
She felt his dad's hand rest on her back. She wanted to cry more, but her head was throbbing from having cried so much already. All she could do was shed tears now. Piccolo scooped her up effortlessly and cradled her close to him, pulling his cape around her. She was still shaking, but not from the cool temperature, but the cold absence inside.  
  
Her eyes shifted downward again, and she saw Ken'ichi, she was staring at the now void space where Eve had fallen. Dawn then met her mother's eyes as they turned up to her. The grief, deep and felt shown in her orbs. Dawn felt bad for her, 'Tigers can't cry.' her ears fell back and she spoke to Ken'ichi in her tongue. '' Come with us mommy.'' Ken'ichi tilted one of her ears to the side and replied ''I grieve alone.''  
  
She sniffled and looked up at Piccolo, who was already watching her. "Can Goku take Ken'ichi to the woods?.she doesn't want to come home with us." She whispered, her throat burning still.  
  
--------------------  
  
Goku nodded without Piccolo asking, "I'll take care of it." He seen all that had just come to pass, and remembered when Krillian had died. But it was still nothing compared to this; he had never watched Chi-Chi die. or his son. He was normally the one that died.  
  
"If there is anything else I can do Piccolo--" But Piccolo cut him short. "No, I think I'll just take Dawn home."  
  
---------------  
  
Piccolo nodded to Kami then walked towards the edge of the lookout. He heard Goku leave instantly with Ken'ichi, and only stopped when he heard Gohan.  
  
"Piccolo!" the boy shouted. He stopped, and turned slightly, Dawn looked too. "Take care.If you two ever need me. you know where I am." He said, smiling sadly.  
  
The namake nodded, and turned, "Bye Gohan." Dawn murmured.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Back in the cave, neither Piccolo or Dawn left the cave that day. They both lay in Eve's bed, Dawn cuddled as close as she could to Piccolo, and he held her to him. As the two slipped in and out of conscience, they listened to the life outside the cavern, and the echoing memories of Eve everywhere around them...  
  
The End.  
  
Well, that was the ending. I cannot say much, but do not worry, there is a sequel on the way. I hope you do not hate me now, but this ending was decided a long time ago. This is the ending I wanted. I hope you enjoyed my fan fiction. Evening. 


End file.
